A Change of Fate
by Venquine1990
Summary: Harry Potter was tested on endurance by a future that was not meant to be and now he passed both that and the test of memory by staying in his First year all over again. Now that he has the chance to change things, how will his life be changed?
1. Part 1 & 2

**Hello there, I am M. Sudmijer and I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OF THE BOOKS OR MOVIES! Just so that you know that.  
Now I just wanted to let you know that this story is indeed about Harry and Voldemort, but not in a Romantic way. There will be slash, but for that you will have to wait. Just one more thing, I am a starter writer on this site and have no idea how to get new chapters up. I will try my best, but that is all I can promise you. Hope you enjoy. Ps. Try the story of Butterfly 333, she is good. Okay, love you, Harry Potter readers. **

**

* * *

**

**A change of Fate**

**Part 1**

For a full year I have done the things as I remember them to happen.

Every minute pained me for doing it the same way, mostly because I could easily do things different. But something, somewhere deep inside of me, had kept on telling me to just go with the flow and that I would be rewarded for doing things the way I remember them to happen.

And so I had kept on going, doing every move of every second the way I remembered it. Every night I would meditate and I would let my mind recall every event of the next day. Then for a full day, I would walk, talk, eat, drink, blink and even breath on the way I remembered.

This had gone from the first of September to now, the sixteenth of April and I am right now lying on my bed in the cozy dormitory of the Gryffindor House of Courage and Loyalty. I smile as every time I lie down here, I realize that this is where I belong. On this bed, in this room, in this House.

I know that over the last few months and for the upcoming years many people will doubt my, or as they think the Sorting Hat's decision, to be in Gryffindor, but the more I look around with my heart, the more I know that it's not the area, not the location and not the surroundings that make this my home.

No, it's the students.

The Gryffindor students have always worked hard to stay loyal to the school and to be courageous to those that mock them. This makes me smile as I think of all those times I was mocked for my decisions in life. Choosing to be part of the Weasley family, choosing Hermione _mudblood _Granger as one of my friends, marrying Ginny Weasley, becoming the Leader of a lost Order, helping Remus Lupin catch a _dead_ rat. All sorts of decisions that made my life and that of those I love better. Of course, not everyone knows that it made those lives better, but I know that each of these tasks fulfilled the dreams of those I have seen dying over the years.  
I cast one more glance around me, marveling myself in the soft dreamy state of my fellow dorm mates and then start to doze off myself, staying alert to my surroundings and still lying peacefully in my bed.

Then suddenly I hear a familiar, but disembodied voice saying: "Harry Potter, we have a new message." I look up to the voice and find myself in white hollowness of what I presume is another dimension. Recognizing the dimension of when I was twenty-nine and had finished my first task of living throuygh long hard times and a lot of pain, I realize my task of memory to do everything like I remembered it is over.  
I happily sit up and while wonderign what will happen for the rest of my year, I ask: "What is it?" And the voice says: "The life you've lived was one of endurance and you alone were able as a true Potter to withstand it till the very end."  
To this, while reminding myself of all the losses I have gone through between the age of fourteen and twenty nine and how I was often comforted by friends, I say: "Thank you, but I had many people helping me." To this the voice, hollow, magnified and strong booming says: "Yes, they were what led you to the fate you were destined to have. But the future you've seen and your past year were only tests to see how strong your memory and endurance, the traits a Potter is known for, really are. Now that we've seen how you can even breath on the same way as you did in the past time, we have agreed that you can do as we hoped you would."  
To this I ask: "What is it?" And the voice answers: "The endurance test was to see if you could hold true power and strength in the most dangerous and heartbreaking situations.  
The time memory test was to see if you were loyal to your memory and the laws of time. You have passed both and now you are allowed to change the time as you know it, to the time you are destined to live. But you must do one more thing to gain all of your powers and your full blood inheritance back tomorrow night. You must let Voldemort escape so he can order Lucius Malfoy to give the Diary to Ginny Weasley. Then you can start a safe and well known journey."  
To this I nod and ask: "And the rest of tomorrow can be to my wish?" To this the voice says: "Yes, that is correct. You will receive your power of magic tonight and your inheritance tomorrow night, if you make sure that you let Voldemort escape." I nod and say: "I will. Thank you."

And with that I wake up to strong surges of power that go through me every fiber. I sit up and check my hand. Then snap it and to my joy, the red curtains change into white pigeons. Quickly snapping my fingers again to change them back, I smile as my magic is back at full strength and flows through me on a strong and calm way. Then I stand up and walk over to a large mirror. Looking at myself, I sigh as I see that I stay a scrawny boy with messy black hair, emerald green eyes, a scar above my right eye and wobbly knees.  
I sigh as I had trained over the years more than even the Advanced Aurors, who were Dark Wizard catchers, and had gained muscles further than anyone could ever imagine. Then I remember my late expertise in Transfiguration and with a smile and a few waves and snaps of my hand and fingers, I turn my hair dark brown and sleek, hanging it till just above my shoulders, turn my eyes forest green, switch my scar from forehead to the right hollow part of my neck and double the muscles all over my body.  
The new me smiles at me and then I hear a yawn behind me. I smile as I hear the snore in the voice and turn around to my tall, lanky friend, Ron Weasley, who has the bed next to mine. The boy shakes his head and then looks at me through dazed half-lidded eyes. I smile at the boy and say: "Morning Ron." The boy then mumbles: "Morning Harry."  
Before my new looks shock him awake. The boy looks at me with his mouth half open and then I say: "Meet you at the Potions exam. Can you tell Hermione that I'll be there and ask Neville to meet me at ten tonight in the common room?" To this the boy nods, still quite dazed and dumbfounded and then I say: "Thanks mate." And with a motion from my broom to me, I summon it and fly out the only open window that I discovered is being held open by Hogwarts magic.

I fly down the castle wall and with my toes scraping it here and there I take a steep dive, holding my body against the broom for ultimate speed and flexibility. Then I am only 1 feet away from the floor and with a strong pull I pull the broom straight and while nearly scraping over the floor, I fly across the green lush grounds of the school. Then I land and while my feet touch the softness of the green grass on a small hill, I smile, looking around at the beauty that this school represents. Then, with a snap of my fingers, I shoot the broom back into the dorm and walk off the hill over to a small wooden cabin with fresh pumpkins in a vegetable garden on its left.  
There I knock on the door and when a man twice my size with fuzzy brown beard, friendly beetle black eyes and muscles all over his over comes out, I ask: "Good morning Hagrid, would you like to spar?" To this the man laughs and says: "I'd love to, Harry. But what do you know about fighting?" To this I smirk and run over to one of the giant trees of the Forbidden Forest, a huge wooded area surrounding the school. I hold my right hand sharp and against my left shoulder and after running over to the tree, I jump and while jumping past, I cut the air with my hand with lightning speed.  
Then I land from my jump and smile as I hit the bark with my right elbow. Then to the shock of the half giant, the tree falls down and hits the floor with a loud bang that echoes over the land. He looks at the tree in shock and then I lean on it and ask: "Need any firewood?" The man laughs and then he says: "Alright Harry, you're on." I smile and stand in fighting stance towards the Half giant. Then we start fighting and to the shock of the giant, I get him down with strong cuts and fast moves of my arms and legs. Then he is on his back and I hold my hand out to his face.

This is an hour after he agreed to spar with me and while he pants in exhaustion, I keep my breathing even and calm by breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth and ask: "Recant?" The man nods and then I step back and take my left foot of his body, as I had placed it there to keep him on the floor. Then he asks: "Harry, where the hell did you learn that?" To this I shrug and then I say: "Times can change people, Hagrid. And even the shortest time can change people the quickest and on the most amazing ways possible." The man nods and then I ask: "Would you mind if I use the front of the Forbidden Forest to train, Hagrid? I think I am going to need it pretty soon." The man sighs and asks: "Will you stay within eyesight?" I nod and say: "Sure, I'm not planning to fight a Centaur herd or something." The man smiles and says: "Oh alright then, but stay to your promise, okay Harry?" I nod and run over to the front row of trees.

There I look around and quickly spot the largest of them all, a 5 feet large cowry. I smile and walk over. Then I grab it strongly on both sides and start climbing, to the shock and surprise of my great friend. Then I climb inch by inch and sometimes grab hold of a strong branch. Then I am at the top and while looking down, I sigh as the tree was no challenge at all. Then I jump off the branch I am standing on and while Hagrid screams my name, I turn myself into a ball and make a few rolls before landing with both of my hands on the floor and my left leg under me while my left is against my chest. The man runs over and then I stand up and say: "Hem, I expected more of a challenge." Now Hagrid stops in shock and then I shrug and say:  
"Power training then." And with that I grab my wand and aim it at the tree I just climbed. I close my eyes and start to move my wand, while as good as forcing my magic into my wand, as my renewed magic is used to work without the piece of useless wood. While waving and forcing I start to imagine all sorts of things happening to the tree and while I do so, the tree catches fire and the fire dies off. Then flowers erupt from the top to 0.5 feet below that. Then squirrels, birds and large bugs appear in the 3 feet below that and then all leaves fall from the 0.5 feet below this. And finally I carve me name into the bark of the tree and then open my eyes again, waving my wand again to undo all the spell work.

I smile as it disappears in a second and then I say: "Yeah, my magic works fine. Guess there is nothing left to train for. Better just do what I can to have fun." And with that I jump into the tree and climb to 4.5 feet high into it. Then I lean against the bark and with my legs crossed and left foot on the branch I am on, I look over the beautiful green grass, dark green tree leaves, white blue water of the Black Lake and all the other beauty that make Hogwarts the beautiful school I know and love.

Then I grab one of the cowry leaves and with it close to my lips I start to make a soft song that seems to both pulls small animals towards me and seems to calm them down as even a couple of Cornish Pixies land on branches around me and while their feet bungle below them, they have their eyes closed and swing their bodies along on my rhythm. I smile at this and look further around as I play the music.  
I see hummingbirds, small baby Thestralls and Hippogriffs, a few spiders and a baby accormantula and when I look at the water, I even see Mere people being slightly above the surface. I smile and then, with my wand, strengthen the sound of my music, letting it float along with the wind and over the entire school. I feel through the wand in my hand, the magic of the school relaxing to the soft tones of my song and then below me, I hear Hagrid sighing peacefully. I smile as this sound is repeated all over the school and even in the dungeons, where I know the Slytherin students live.

Then I stop the song with a soft long tone and while all animals either encourage me to go on or applaud me for my beautiful song, I smile and say: "Sorry guys, but I just want to let the school know who played that music. I will be in the Great Hall if you want to hear more, okay?" To this, as if able to understand what I am saying, all animals, except for the mere people, nod and either fly or crawl off.  
I smile and then slowly climb down, being helped the last part by Hagrid, who grabs my sides and pulls me down. Then he asks: "Harry, where did you learn that?" To this I shrug and say: "Let's just say that I have grown quite an affection for nature and its flora." The man nods and then I ask: "I'm planning to show the school it was me playing that song. Want to come, Hagrid?" The man smiles and says: "You bet, Harry. I'd love to see their reaction."  
This makes me smile and then I say: "Yeah, especially of those who have tests today. This should really help them calm their nerves. I just hope it works with Hermione. She is more nervous than ever now." The man nods and says: "But you and your friend, Ron, sure have a good influence on her. She is a lot more relaxed and comfortable now then when you weren't friends with her."  
This makes me smile and then I decide to throw him off course, so that my knowledge of Fluffy _truly_ comes from him and not from my past as I remember it and say: "Yeah, our friendship is mostly the reason I want to help her. I heard that music, calm and sweet, has an even better effect on humans than on animals. Is that true, Hagrid?" To this the man says: "Well, that of course depends on what animal we are talking about." To this I ask: "So there are animals that can be calmed to sleep by music for instance?" To this the giant nods and then I ask: "What kind of, Hagrid?" To this the man says: "Well, there is one. That's a Ceberus. You met one too, you know? Fluffy, he is a Cerberus." Now I have to work hard to keep my victorious smile from showing and simply replace it with an interested smile as the half Giant tells me all about animals that can be put to sleep by music.

Then we enter the Clocktower courtyard and when I look around, I see a huge window in front of me, which is also the back of the Clock Tower and a little bit in front of that I see a small staircase of three steps that leads to the archway behind me and two small open doors at both sides of it. Then I look up and see three wooden floors and see a huge bell at the top that is made of blue iron along with a blue iron clapper.  
I smile at all this and then I say: "Hagrid, I'll take the portrait over there, okay? Will I meet you in the Great Hall and can you tell professor Dumbledore that the player of the music will be in the door way of the Great Hall?"  
The man smiles and says: "Sure thing, Harry. Count on me." This makes me smile and while the Half giant is still obvious to me knowing of Fluffy, I walk off, passing the portrait with the words _chops and gravy_. Then I enter a huge room of eight floors high and two squares of staircases that wind together and of which the staircases move on their own accord. I end up on the north east of the room and first take a staircase up, hearing the portraits talking about the beautiful music they heard.

Then I go down and just as I do, I hear my name being called. I look back and see my best friend coming over. Then he immediately lifts my spirits and says: "Did you hear it too, mate? That music? Beautiful, wasn't it? I was brushing my teeth when I heard it and instead of brushing my teeth for two minutes, I did all throughout the song, so entranced I was by that tone. It was so soft." I smile at this and then I see Hermione, with her hair almost as messy as my own, coming down with her robe around her midst. Then Ron asks: "Hermione looking… shaggy? What happened?"

I smile and then Hermione says: "I just felt really relaxed, okay? The song calmed me down enormously." To this Ron nods agreeing and says: "Yeah, me too. I even think I can pass our Potions test. What about you, Harry?" Only then does the boy realize that he is in the Great Hall and that I'm no more on his right, like I was when Hermione joined us. He looks behind him and sees me standing in the doorframe, motioning him to go along. The boy shrugs and then he sits down with Hermione on his left on the Third table in the gigantic room.  
Then I look around and smile as everything is as I remember it to be throughout the years I have spend here.

I see the four long tables standing in a vertical way and the platform of the Head Table at the far end. I see the podium looking like a beautiful owl with candles on both wings and behind that a beautiful pair of windows with in each corner the sign of Hogwarts. I see the door to the trophy room in the left of the back wall and look up to see the sky above me in the enchanted ceiling. I see the four hourglasses at the right and on the back wall and see the gargoyles that looks like the four House Mascots, a lion, badger, raven and serpent and hold plates with flames.  
Then all students are inside the hall and as Dumbledore sits down, I see him talking to Hagrid. Then the man looks at me and I quickly look him over to check if he too is like I remember.

The man still has his bright blue eyes with a small twinkle in them and they still are behind a pair of half-moon glasses that are on a crocked nose that looks to be broken. The man's face is still the same too and he still has long white hair and a white beard and the man himself looks to be over the hundred years old.  
I smile at him as he looks just slightly shocked, which I can see by looking at his eyes and then he stands up and just like always, everyone becomes silent as the man is greatly respected by all students and teachers alike. Then the man says: "I am sure that all of you enjoyed the music we heard as much as I did myself and I am pleased to inform you that the musician is among us and hopefully willing to play us another soft song."

And while he looks at me pointedly, I shake my head in good humor and place the leaf against my lips. Then I think back on the song _Legend comes to life_, which was a song I played as much as possible throughout my life and was, during the time I was a prisoner, often forced to play. Of course I never grew hateful of the song and was even able to use it to escape the grasp of my kidnapper. Then I start to play and everyone immediately turns to me as the first notes leave my lips.  
They look shocked, but then I close my eyes to enjoy the tone of the song. Through the slits of my eyes, that I hold open in constant violence, I see others do it too and smile as I see calm looks and peaceful smiles slowly appearing on many faces, while the width length of the room lets the sound echo throughout it. I simply play the entire song and then end with a soft tone, all the while acting like I have my eyes close, while they are actually on Quirrell, my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
I then let out my magical Sensing skill that can sense other wizards, their emotions and all sorts of other things as I have discovered throughout my life as a wizard. Then I feel the mixed emotions and feel that, while Quirrell is calm and relaxed and for once his everlasting fear is gone, another being or spirit of some kind is very disturbed and even feels slightly insane.  
I then pull the soft calming effect of my song into myself and through my skill send it to the disturbed being, feeling him relax and lose his insanity the longer I play and the more I send the effect. Then I feel happiness come from Quirrell and know that he is pleased with the newly relaxed form of the spirit within his body.

Then the song ends and everyone sighs in happy relief. I put the leaf back in my pocket and sit back down next to Ron and Hermione. Then Dumbledore stands up and starts to clap. Other students and teachers quickly follow his lead and just like my song, the applause is soon ten folded by the large width of the room. I smile as all around me students come over to clap me on the shoulders and congratulate me personally and shake my head as a few shy First year Huffelpuf students come to ask me for an autograph. Knowing how my fame can be used against me unless I embrace it, I smile at the students and do as they asked, writing down

_I am just like you._

This causes the students to smile and then they walk away and Ron, always an open book to his emotions and confusion written all over his face, says: "But Harry, I thought you hated being famous." To this I say: "I hate it when it's used against me, but every single thing, from a rose with sharp thorns, to my fame can be used on two ways and I am just using it to my benefit."  
The boy nods and Hermione, wise and curious as always, asks: "How did you do that?" To this I say: "I just wrote down that I am just like them. That, to them, means that they can accomplish with the music what I can and shows that I have absolutely no arrogance whatsoever. Two flies in one hit."  
This makes the girl smile and then I take a few bites from my food, before I stand up and say: "Come on, I'll play you some on our way to Potions." The two smile at the prospect of hearing a personal song and then we all stand up and while we walk away, I hear and feel more students standing up and walking along with us, most probably having heard me about the song I'll play.

This makes me smile, as it makes me popular for a reason I worked on all by myself and which I earned fair and square and then, when we're around the corner and into the Grand Staircase, I grab the leaf again and start to play the song named _Oracion_, which means prayer in an unfamiliar language. Then I take the first step and while letting my instinct, which is closely attached to Hogwarts and its magic, take over, I close my eyes and with the leaf against my lips, I play the song.

I hear the people behind me sighing as the soft sweet tones of the song play and get strengthened in sound by the large structure of the room. Then I go down and the walls of the dungeon floor seem to strengthen the sound even more as it sounds just a tad louder and emits an even more peaceful effect on the students behind me.

Then I walk through a wooden door and into a stone hallway that goes to the right and has a piece of armor every 3 feet on the wall, along with a stone candleholder in-between every two pieces of armor. And finally are there three ceiling windows and a few bricks in the floor are loose or missing. I walk to the far back of the room, silently and without my wand, but with my magic at full power cleaning the pieces of armor, lighting the candles and repairing the bricks in the floor that are broken. Then we get to the end of the hallway and there I see a portrait of a woman with a red medieval dress that has brown and black patterns all over the front of the skirt and shirt. The woman, just like the students behind me, is enjoying the music and as I take a step closer, she lets her portrait open a secret passageway behind it, without checking if I'm a Slytherin.

I smile and while knowing that I even have some Slytherin students behind me who consider this portrait their personal passageway, I walk through, playing the son _Legend comes to life_ over to make sure that the students on the other side enjoy themselves too much to disagree with me going through this passageway. And indeed a whole group of Slytherin students is standing on the other side of the passageway as I go through and they all smile in peace as they hear the sound coming from my leaf.

Then we are in a hallway that goes three sides. All walls are covered by pillars holding the ceiling up and all three doors, one in the right back, one right on my left and one in the left back are open archways. There is also one suit of armor on my direct right and the hallway on my left is filled with torches. I walk into this one and over to the end where I see two doors, one open on my right that has a spiral staircase up behind it and a closed one with a wooden door that hides the Potions lab, classroom and teacher's office behind it.

Then the door opens and a man with greasy black hair, black orbs that are dark like the night sky and who has a thin frame comes out and says: "In." Immediately I walk in and then, as I walk into the classroom, I use my wand less magic to replace all old, broken and dangerous Potions ingredients and work equipment by new equipment and flesh, blood and cloth safe warded ingredients.

Then I, unlike I ever did during my years on Hogwarts, sit at the front on the right and while I feel the teacher sneering at me, I simply let small splinters be turned into all sorts of ingredients that are all for a small Potion I had made when I was sixteen. I smile at the all the ingredients and then Professor Snape asks: "And what may I ask, are these, Mr. Potter?"  
To this I turn around and while locking eye-contact to make sure I can stop him from reading my mind, I say: "My ingredients for the Patrofense Potion, Sir." This makes the man glare and while he does so, I let one of the splinters in my chair be turned into a list with ingredients and procedures and then I say: "I know I always fail your class, because I simply can't work on Potions that others have already made hundreds of times, so I thought I should make one myself. Can I try it out, sir?"  
The man glares and says: "Go right ahead, for once you actually show good interest in such an important subject. Not that you will get a higher grade with help of that." And while he smirks, he leaves me alone to tell the other students what their task is.

I smile and then I start to work, conjuring the right equipment out of the splinters in the wooden table in front of me. Then I hear others getting to work, but with help of my magic and my war experience, I ignore it to the top and for a full hour and a half, I work the bones out of my body, measuring the equipment and the amount I put in each dose. The potion often changes color, but after a full hour, it has the beautiful silver color of a true Patronus, which is a creature made out of a spell to defy the darkest of all creatures named Dementors.  
Then I take a deep breath to concentrate on the next task and think: "I hate doing this, but it has to happen." And with that I pull out my wand, to the anger of the Professor, but before he can lecture me about the use of my wand, I move the tip of the item to my right temple and while I focus on the terrible feeling of dread, cold and despair that comes with Dementors, I remember how they felt on the Quiditch pitch in my Third year and how they felt at the Lake in the same year, when I was thirteen.  
Then I pull the second memory out of my mind and softly and slowly a silver thread, that gets many students to look at me and causes Snape to gasp in shock, appears on the tip of my wand, is pulled away from my mind and placed in the cauldron. The potion quickly starts to become black and dark and so I remember on and remember how I used the Patronus against the creatures.  
I pull this memory out of my mind and when I add it to the potion, it becomes the same beautiful silver color, before turning midnight blue with a silver shining surface. I smile at the perfection of my Potion, as it was many times a lifesaver of me and my friends and then I close my eyes and while thinking back on all of my life, I remember one sentence that fills me with a content feeling of pure happiness and love. I smile and then I pull this memory out too and add it to the potion.

Then I whisper: "Those who love us never truly leave us. I love you, Snuffle. And this time, I'll proof it too." And with that I see the Potion turning into a sharp grey blue color. Then I carefully grab one pigeon feather and add it to the Potion before stirring it twelve times counter-clockwise and seven times clockwise. Then I put my spoon down and bottle the Potion up in seven full flasks. Then one hour and twenty minutes are over and I raise my hand as a sign that I am done. The teacher comes over and asks: "Is your potion ready to be tested, Mr. Potter?"  
To this I nod and say: "Yes sir, all we need is a Boggart." The man looks confused and I say: "My deepest fear is fear itself, so my deepest fear will change the Boggart into a Dementor and this potion works against those creatures. And the pigeon wing combined with Greenland grass and one ice cube, straight from Antarctica make sure that if you repair the bottle, the potion will return to the flask." The man nods and then he says: "Follow me, all of you." And while he walks to the back of the room, he throws Static charms over all cauldrons in the classroom. Then all students follow us, many of them interested in my self-created potion and others wanting to see me fail miserably. This makes me smile as the potion was made with perfection step by step.

Then we enter the Teacher's Lounge in the south East of the school and there the teacher leads us to an old wardrobe with glass in the doors. Then the wardrobe shakes and while the Professor stands next to me, he sneers: "Go ahead, Mr. Potter." I nod and then the man opens the closet and just like every time I trained on the Patronus charm with Professor Lupin in my Third year, a cold wind blows throughout the entire room, causing the students to shiver and take a few steps back.  
Then all candles go out and ice starts to come onto the windows of the room, blocking almost all of the sunlight from outside and causing an eerie darkness to come over the entire room. Now a few Gryffindor and Huffelpuf students look around shivering, but all the while that this happens, I keep my eyes glued to the open wardrobe, almost daring what is inside to come out, while I heavily block out the screaming of my mother, while she tries to save my life from Voldemort, the man who killed her and my father and caused me to go through years and years of misery, destruction and war.  
Then a creature appears out of the mist and while it appears, I hear it breath on a soft, slow rattling way, as if it is trying to suck in more than just air and oxygen. Then I feel how this breath causes my defenses to lower slightly and quickly power them up, using half of my magic already.

Then I throw the bottle and as it breaks, the Potion falls all around the area where the creature floats and the grey blue turns pure silver before swirling silver lights erupts from each piece of broken glass that has a small piece of the potion on it, together with all other drops of potion. The silver streams surround the black cloaked creature and then form a boll, swirling around the creature and each other in the shape of waves from a sea or ocean. Then I aim my hand and shout: "Stag!" And from four of the seventeen swirling beams a brilliant white stag appears and attacks the creature dead on, causing it to explode and leave black pieces and white mist behind.

Then the warmth and light reappear as the ice disappears and the candles flame up again. The mist of the Dementor disappears and then I aim my wand at the pieces of the flask and whisper: "Reparo." And while I swirl my wand in my hand, the flask heals and as I said, the Potion, now once more grey blue colored shoots back in the flask that corks back up as I end the spell. Then I walk over to the flask and say: "There is one weakness to this potion. You need to know what animal you represent the most. I tried to find out and luckily did this morning while playing the music. It got me so calm, I saw what kind of animal I have within me."

The teacher, obviously white of shock and surprise nods and then he says: "Mr. Potter, while you normally fail every simple task and potion I have ever told you to make, I must admit that a lot of your mother's talent, who was a Potions Master herself, has resided in you after all. From now on, I expect a newly created potion every month and you can either have my lesson hours off or I expect to see you studying the ingredients you need in my classroom. Do I make myself clear?"  
I nod, while banishing the memory of my mother dying to the far back of my mind and enjoying the fact I got the chance to create all of my self invented potions early. Then the Professor turns to the students and says: "Back to the class, I will get you all some chocolate to recover from what you just experienced. Does anyone know what kind of creature we just faced?"  
And just like always Hermione raises her hand and while looking at me and seeing me nod at him, the man, for the first time in the whole year, asks: "Yes Mss. Granger?" And while Ron looks shocked that the man actually gave Hermione a chance, the girl says: "The creature we just faced was a Dementor, also known as a Guardian of Azkaban.  
It is known for its special gift which causes its victims to remember its darkest memories, which causes many Azkaban prisoners to go completely crazy. Before today only a Patronus charm, which is a N.E.W.T. level spell was able to repel a Dementor, but apparently this potion is created for that cause too."  
This makes the teacher nod and then, to my joy, he says: "Ten points to Gryffindor. Not many Fourth years even know this. Congratulations, Mss. Granger. I just missed one small detail."

To this I say: "It's the Animagus transformation. When a witch or wizard can become one, he can turn into his animal form and get past the Dementor without being harmed, because the emotions and mind of an animal are less complex and so a Dementor will just ignore the creature and think that his victim is going crazy."  
To this, while the students look at me as if I have grown an extra head, the teacher nods and then I say: "What? I just want to follow some independent studies into Care of Magical Creatures next year and so I wrote an essay about the Darkest, Lightest, most dangerous and most peaceful kind of creatures. That's all. It's in every issue of _Monster book of Monsters_. Checked it out in the library."  
The students nod and then Snape, back to his cruel and hard self, says: "All back to the classroom and write that down, while I get the chocolate. Potter, Malfoy, you escort the students back to the classroom."  
To this the blond haired grey eyed boy glares at me with his rather pointed face and cold eyes, but used to even worse glares than these from his elder form, I keep a straight face and say: "Yes Sir. Let's go, Malfoy. You take the front, then I'll take the back." To this the boy nods and to his shock, I offer him a small grateful smile before turning my face back into the serious, strong features I have gained by being cautious during the war I had to fight.  
Then Malfoy, obviously deciding to ignore my sudden form of kindness, starts to walk with all students behind him and when I see Ron trying to be in the very back, while he was in the midst during the class and with a short lasting sticking charm, I prevent the boy from doing so. The boy is shocked as he feels himself unable to move further back and then he sighs and walks along and I happily note that he is closer to Malfoy than to me.

Then I think: "Let Snape accept you as Potions Master, done. Get one of your own Potions shown during Potions exam, done. Start truce between Gryffindor and Slytherin, well on the way." And while I smirk on the inside, I keep my eyes out on the outside and when we pass a small group of three Ravenclaw students, I recognize them as bullies from my Second year and quickly get my wand out.  
And just like I expected, one of the bullies, a strong bulky boy with blond hair that hands on his bulky face, but doesn't even reach his ears or eyes smirks and grabs his wand, to my shock aiming at Malfoy. Seeing this as my chance to get the truce higher on its way and as a chance to show the students my true power, I shout: "Lumos Solemn!" With that blinding the boy. Then another one shouts the countercurse, but before he can continue shooting, I make a summersault over my fellow students and when I land in front of the boy, I use my entire arm to hit against his elbow, causing it to break. The boy shouts out in pain and then he feels my wand in his neck and while I am at least 7 inches shorter than him, I grab his hair on the back of his head and hiss: "If I ever see you aiming your wand to someone's back, I will not only break your other elbow, I will personally _drag_ you to the Headmaster and tell him of what happened there and now, is that clear?"  
The boy nods and then I hiss: "Call your groupies back, or I'll really hurt them." And with that I raise my fringe to show my famous scar. The boy whitens and then he moves his hands as to indicate that the other two boys have to lower their wands. The two do as said and then the boy asks: "How did you know?" To this I smirk and whisper: "Experience. Where there is a Leader bully, there are followers. And they always listen to the one who is the biggest and the strongest."  
And with that I push the boy away and say: "I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing and tell Madame Pompfrey the _entire_ story." And while I stretch the word _entire_, I give the boy a pointed look. The boy nods and with his hand on his probably painful elbow, he walks away, his groupies glaring at me as if trying to say that this isn't over yet, but I simply raise my eyebrow at them as if I don't think them a threat at all.

Then I hear someone clearing his throat and see Malfoy standing next to me and the boy asks: "Were those boys… were they aiming at… me?" I nod and then, to the shock of the other students, he says: "Guess I should thank you then, hem?" To this I smile and say: "Nah, I like to help those I respect." This causes a wave of shock to go around the entire class and then, while Malfoy looks at me in shock, I ask: "So are we going to escort this bunch here or what?" Now Malfoy smirks and then he says: "And moving on, people."  
And to this I add: "Yeah, we have to be at Potions before Professor Snape, or we'll all fail." To this the students immediately start to walk and then I mutter to Malfoy: "Always works."  
This causes the boy to snicker and then he walks to the front and while I once more go in observation mode, I walk in the back and keep my eyes moving from left to right, all the while keeping a close eye on where we're going. Then I see something and say: "Malfoy, take the next one right, it leads to a short cut." The boy lights up his wand in sign that he heard me and as we go over to a Portrait, I move my wand in a circle, before making a star over it and then make a triangle over the star. This causes the portrait to open and then I see Malfoy smiling at me through help of a mirror. I smile back and then we enter a hallway that goes straight to the spiral staircase in front of the Potions classroom.  
I see Malfoy recognizing the hallway as he confidently strides through it and as we do, I hear many students telling each other that they didn't even know that this hallway leads to the hallway we just came from, namely one on the Third floor. Then we enter the spiral staircase and the students group changes from four to six next to each other, to two a row and two by two the entire line walks down the spiral staircase that has four windows all on the left of it and enters the classroom.  
I once more sit back on my own spot and see Malfoy doing the same, once more giving me a short grateful look, which I return with a friendly smile. Then the teacher enters and asks: "What is this that I heard? Has anyone tried to harass you?" To this I see Malfoy standing up and the boy says: "Yes sir, Potter and I were escorting the students back to this classroom and passed three Fifth Year Ravenclaw students when one of them tried to attack me, sir. I don't know if he was even able to say the first part of the curse, but Potter."  
Then he stops, shakes his head to right himself and to the shock of the entire class, he says: "I mean Harry distracted them with a light charm. This caused me to notice the wand on my back and then another one of the group tried to hex Harry, but he jumped over and broke the man's arm, before making sure that the group left, sir." The man nods and then he looks at me and I know in a second that he is trying to see if the boy is telling the truth. Then he locks and keep eye-contact with me and all the while he does so, I know and feel him lurking in my mind. I easily call up the memory and show him everything;

From the wand on Malfoy to what I told the boy to make him go away. This makes the man smirk, while the others look at him confused and then he says: "Very well, both of you get five points for successfully keeping the wands and curses away from your fellow students and Potter another one for protecting a fellow escort." I nod, while a few Gryffindor students groan at the low amount of points I got and then I hear Ron muttering: "He didn't do a thing." To this I shoot the boy a glare, which shocks him and then I think: "How did I ever get such a biased friend?"  
This causes me to sigh and then Snape says: "Get back to your Potions." And I see him putting off the static charms. Immediately all students get back to work and then, at the end of the lesson, Ron walks along with me and asks: "Harry, why did you glare at me just now?" To this I say: "Because I heard what you said and believe you're wrong. Malfoy indeed didn't fight off the curse, or the wand for that matter, but walking with the responsibility of all of your classmates and their safety on your shoulders isn't something every First Year can do and then even going with the plan of a competitive Year mate, while there has been a feud between the two Houses for over fifty years isn't something even a Fourth year of Slytherin would do. So Malfoy earned my trust and I want to work with him to at least create a truce between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Because a good rivalry is fun, but I prefer to keep it to the Quiditch Pitch. Makes the matches more exciting."

Ron and Hermione nod and then we leave the Viaduct we were walking over and I see one of the Gargoyles, in the shape of a warthog, standing on the left and right. I smile at this, as I had accidentally thrown one of the two off during my Fourth year. Then I silently cast a strong sticking charm on the right one and with a small wave of my hand, combine the magic with that of Hogwarts. Then I turn to the left and with a friendly smile, I say: "Hello."

This causes a shot of joy to go through my magic, as it is now combined with all of the warthog gargoyles on Hogwarts and the gargoyles says: "Hello, lovely day isn't it?" To this I nod and say: "Yes, it sure it. Especially for the last day of exams." To this the gargoyles asks: "Oh, your final day, is it? And how do you think did you do?" To this I happily lean against the low wall on the other side of the gargoyle and say: "I must say that I have a good feeling about Potions, which is new to me, because I usually fail it drastically.

And Defense Against the Dark Arts, well, I don't know, but somehow that just comes naturally. Transfigurations… well, I'm thinking on doing some independent studies with, hopefully some help from Professor McGonagall. And all others, well, I'll just let my grades do the words for me."  
The Gargoyle makes a confirming sound and then I ask: "Hey, have you seen any teachers pass by here?" To this the Gargoyle says: "Oh yes, but it was only Professor Snape. You know, the Potions Master that as good as lives in his office. Or that's what I heard some students saying."

I nod, angered that students even here are that biased and then the Gargoyle next to me says: "Oh, but I did see another teacher, you know? I saw Dumbledore heading for the Boat House just ten minutes ago. I guess he is leaving for somewhere." Now I look shocked as I had not expected my much needed plan to be timed up so early and then I say: "Hermione, get Neville. Ron, get the twins. Gargoyle, can you warn Professor McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout?" To this the Gargoyle says: "The first three I can do, but Sprout, sorry."

To this, once more in full battle mode, I say: "Doesn't matter. Please, hurry and tell them to come to the Third Floor corridor. Ron, tell the twins this. _Mischief Managed_. They'll understand and tell them I said that. Hermione, get Neville and tell him that he'll get a mayor Herbology test in this adventure and that if he goes along now, he'll get Gryffindor back on top." To this the two nod and the gargoyles says: "You got it." And while I feel them sending the message to the teachers, I quickly summon my broom and fly over to said floor.

There I banish both the broom and my robe and only then do I realize that all of my Occlumency shields are around my scar. I let them down a bit and feel the warning burn come into my scar. I quickly heighten my shields again and then the three teachers, together with Ron and the twins come over.  
Then I say: "Professors, I know you are shocked that I know of what is behind here, but I have some proof, with help of a theory that is based on hard evidence, that someone is trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. You see, when Quirrell came shouting into the Great Hall that the troll was in the dungeon, he should have at first been there to see the troll. So in the time it took him to run from the dungeons to the Great Hall, the troll was able to get out and rampage the school as it was trying to do.  
And it started in the very centre of this school, the third floor Girls bathroom. This bathroom has a hallway attached to all four Houses and because of that the destruction of the troll would have been heard in all common rooms, where Dumbledore ordered the students to go to when he heard of the troll's escape.  
Which leads me to the fact that had the troll made all this loud damage, the students would have been terrified within their common rooms and with all other teachers in the dungeons, the thief could have easily gotten the stone. And who do we know that wants his life back with help of the Elixir of life?"  
To this Snape and Flitwick whiten and McGonagall whispers: "You know who." I nod and then I say: "But we all know that there is one person that Voldemort is afraid of, yes? And who is that?"

To this Neville, who comes down with Hermione, says: "Professor Dumbledore." I nod and say: "And so, with Dumbledore away on some fake mission, Voldemort has a free reign to the Stone. And that is why we have to go now. To make sure we are a step ahead of him or to make sure we can stop him. And no worries, I know we're not all going to fight that man." This causes Neville and Ron to sigh in relief and then another voice, this one sharp, says:

"I'll go with you."

And to the shock of Ron, Neville, Hermione and the twins and my and Snape's pride, I see Malfoy coming over and the boy says: "You're right, Potter. The Dark Lord is in need of that Elixer and he was even willing to imprison children of his own followers in their common rooms for it. Now I know I was raised to adore that man, but if you even distrust your own _maybe_ pre-followers, you go too far with me. I have my pride." I nod and ask: "And you're willing to fight for it, aren't you?" To this the boy nods and then I ask: "Even against a guy that can kill your entire family just for your betrayal?" To this the boy takes a deep breath and then he nods. I nod back and say: "Then you're in."

And with that I turn to one of the portraits next to the brown wooden door and ask: "Excuse me, but do you know what we can expect behind here?" To this the woman, clad in a white dress with one strap over the left shoulder, says: "Oh yes, I can. There is first this giant dog that is really mean. Then there's Devil Snare, followed by Flying Keys and ending with a Giant Chess board." I nod, thank her and without having to think of a good strategy, I say: "I'll take the dog with my music. Neville, take the Devil Snare. Draco and I can do the Flying Keys and then Ron and McGonagall can do the chess set. Do know that not all of us have to be present when that starts, so that some of us can pass on to the last room and protect the stone."

This makes everyone nod and then Hermione asks: "Harry, how do you know all this?" To this I say: "I remember what happened to my parents and we all know who did that. I don't want the same to happen to the students here as what happened to them." This makes the girl nod and then I look at the twins and they nod and Fred, who has red hair like the rest of his brothers, has the same brown eyes as his twin and is stockier and shorter than Ron, but still bigger than me, asks: "Professors, can you swear not to tell anyone of this? Not even Lee knows of it."  
To this the three teachers nod and then George gets out an old piece of parchment and before he can do anything, I aim my wand at it and say: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And with that the good old map with the words _The Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present_ above a large castle with in the midst of this castle the name _The Marauders Map_.

This shocks the entire group, the twins because I know the password and the rest because of the actual handy craftsmanship that is behind the map and then I say: "Check all teachers, please. I need to make sure no one is in danger's way." The twins nod and then they check all Teacher's Quarters. But then they say: "Hey, we don't see Quirrell anywhere." This makes me get angry as it means I really have to hurry and then McGonagall asks: "Severus, what's the matter?"  
And when I look at the man I see my own anger being reflected on the man's face as it is in a stronger glare than I have seen all year. Then Hermione gasps and says: "Oh no, we were all wrong. It was never professor Snape hexing Harry's broom or setting that troll loose. It was Professor Quirrell. He's trying to get to the Stone to make sure Voldemort could get back and Professor Snape has been trying to stop him all this time." To this the others nod and then I say: "And that's what you get when there is no truce between Houses to say the least." To this all others nod and then I take a deep breath, like I have always done before a tough battle and then I say:

"Let's go."

And with that we all enter an old stone hallway with stone torches every 3 feet on the left and a door at the end of the hallway. There we all walk over and then I say: "Okay, the best thing to do is to first let me play it to sleep, then Neville will open the trapdoor and get the Devil Snare out of the way, before using Lumos three times to sign Ron and Hermione that it's safe for the teachers to go down, so they can levitate the rest of us down. Is that all clear?"  
Everyone nods, Neville slightly green of fear and then I open the door and while my right hand does so, my left grabs the leaf out of my pocket. Then I open the door and immediately start to play the song _Legend comes to life_, but then I hear the music of a harp and think: "Oh no, he really is already that far." And with that I whisper: "New plan, Neville, get the Devil Snare gone, then the teachers will go through and in the mean time will Ron hold the trapdoor open and will Hermione and I keep an eye on the harp that is obviously already playing. Everyone ready?"  
Everyone nods and then I say: "Go, and twins, go with Neville to help him." This makes Neville smile, while the twins nod and then they run into the room, together with Ron and I see Fred and George moving the foot of the giant black haired three headed dog off of the trapdoor. Then Ron opens the door and Neville and the twins jump through. Then I see light shining out of the trapdoor and when two beams of light shoot through, I sign the teachers to move. They all three jump through and when another light beam passes through, it nearly scrapes the dog, but luckily I see that this act has no effect on the sleeping creature.  
Then Hermione looks at me and when I nod, the girl, together with Draco, Ron and I myself all jump through the trapdoor, me closing it with a quick Coloportus.

Then Ron, Hermione and Draco are caught by the teachers and when they see that I am not, Hermione gasps, but I simply curl up like a ball and turn circles before landing on the ground with my left leg against me, my right under me, my left arm outstretched and my right on my knee. The others look shocked and then I say: "Now that was a challenge. Better than that 5 feet cowry tree of this morning."

This causes everyone to look at me in pure shock, but being in full battle mode, I say: "Stop it, people. We are on a rescue mission here and if we fail, because we are shocked of things we don't expect, we can be assured that by tomorrow night, Hogwarts will either be a school for Dark Arts and Dark Arts alone, or for it to be completely gone. So let's move and for Merlin sake, control those emotions, will you?"  
And with that I walk out of the room, easily and angrily summoning the key with the broken wing, before shooting it in the lock in the door on the back and opening it. Then I walk past and wait in the small stone room between two other rooms, one the room with keys and the other a room with a Giant Chess set in it. Then the others come in and I say:

"Remember the plan. Ron and professor McGonagall are in charge and I think it best if professor Snape and Draco go along." To this the others nod and then the four people move in and when I hear the moving of something made of stone on a stone surface, I say: "Okay, let's go." To this Neville, Hermione, the twins and professor Flitwick all nod and then we move past a huge board, made of white and black stone plates and with on that all sorts of chess pieces, with professor McGonagall as the bishop, Hermione as the castle and to my relief Ron as the right sided knight. Then we pass and we enter a long hallway with a staircase going down. Then I turn around and when I see that the chess game isn't even close to finish, I sigh relieved as I had actually chosen Draco and professor Snape to make sure that Voldemort wouldn't find out about them being on my side.

Then we move down the staircase and when we come to another staircase I say: "Okay listen, I want you all to stay in that staircase and to only come out of it if I use the Patrofence Potion. Is that all clear?" To this the young ones nod and then professor Flitwick asks: "But Mr. Potter, why must you go along?" To this I pull up all the things Voldemort did to me and with venom in my voice, I say:

"Because I have a personal account to settle with that man."

The man nods, while Hermione shudders at the cold tone in my voice and then I take a deep breath and walk down, while the others all go and sit down. Nerves are strongly suppressed as I take step after step and with every ten steps I raise my defences on my scar, but on the same time I do this I start to suppress and hide the magical powers of my core to make sure that, as always in the upcoming seven years, Voldemort will underestimate me and I will not have to call my friends to me for help.  
Then I feel some sort of magic passing me that I didn't feel the last time I was here and immediately I know how Quirrell was able to trap me in a ring fire that was around the lower floor with pillars holding the roof up and with a large old mirror in the midst of the room. Then I see the bald teacher with purple turban and beige robe that falls over his entire body and hides it from view from neck to feet and say: "You sure are fast, Quirrell."

This makes the man turn around and in his pale blue eyes I can instantly see that the man is being possessed. Then the man smirks and I think: "You fool, you really feel the low level of my magic and because you only know of my magic in DADA and Nature Music, you really underestimate me further than you actually should."  
And with that I walk down the last few steps and stand straight in front of the man on the floor. Then Quirrell says: "Well, I must say, so are you Mr. Potter. I take it you know why I am here?" To this I look almost lazy out of my eyes and say: "Yeah, to get the Philosopher's stone out of that mirror there and give it to Voldemort, who, because he is a ghost, is growing out of the back of your head."  
Now Quirrell looks shocked and then a voice, mostly coming from inside Quirrell's turban says: "Let me speak to him." And all the while I talked to Quirrell and while the ghost, whose voice I recognized as Voldemort spoke, I used small amounts of my magic to create a fake stone out of one of the threads in my left jeans pocket. Then I say: "Good idea, Voldemort, then I can tell you how, no matter how fast you are with accomplishing your plans, you are still quite slow. And of how you are tardy in your ways to hide evidence that you are the thief in this all."  
This shocks Quirrell and then he says: "You are going to pay for that." But I simply look at the man bored, rolling the fake red stone with burn places on it in my hand and then the man pulls off his turban and I see another face sticking out of the back of the man's head. The other face has all parts a normal face has and still I feel a strongly suppressed shudder go over my back as I see the red eyes, the nose strongly pushed against the rest of the face and the thin lips.

Then the man says: "Well then, Harry. Tell me, why am I late with accomplishing my plan?" To this I smirk and then I pull the stone out of my pocket and say: "Because Dumbledore knew ever since the troll that you were after it and when he gave me my father's invisibility cloak, he also asked me to get the Stone. And so, when I saw you in the Forbidden Forest drinking that Unicorn blood, I knew I had to act fast and that same night, I went with professor Dumbledore down here and retrieved it myself."  
This makes the man smirk and then I start to throw the stone up and down and while I see Quirrell aiming his wand at me, I throw the stone higher and higher to lure Voldemort in conjuring it. But instead of that, to my slight joy, I see the man coming closer as he keeps his wand on me. Then I catch the stone one last time, while keeping eye-contact with the man and then, as he grabs the stone, I let my middle finger touch him and cause a small burn to start to spread over his hand.  
Then I cast another silent spell on both the hand and the stone and as the burn grows with double the speed, the man grabs the stone and puts it in his other hand. Then I smile as my other spell was a transfer of magic spell and then Quirrell screams out in pain as the entire stone burns the man's hand and the burn easily starts to grow, consuming his entire hand in just ten seconds. Then he asks:

"What is this magic?"

And in his shock he drops the stone. Then I use a quick transfer spell and in a second I have the fake stone switched for the real one and then I catch the real stone and start to run, as Voldemort shouts: "Fool, get the stone now!" But while he shouts this, I jump and summersault over the flames surrounding us and then I take at least thirty steps before I turn around and with the stone in one hand and my Potions flask in the other, I stand ready as Voldemort and Quirrell simply step through the flames.  
Then I throw the bottle and as it breaks I see the silver lights appear and hear Hermione shouting: "That's Harry's Potion. That's the sign." And with that I feel my friends coming over. To my relief I feel that there are just four of my friends and with that I realize that Ron, McGonagall, Draco and Snape are still playing.  
Then the swirling lights are all around Voldemort and I say: "Stag." And the four stags once more attack him. Then I jump over and say: "This is for my mother." And with that I grab onto the man's neck and as I turn out his screaming voice, I let the power of my mother's love burn the man to death. Then the ashes are all that's left of the man and quickly I run to my friends and say: "It's not over yet. We have to dive when I say so." The others all nod and then I feel the spirit of Voldemort appearing and diving for us. To this I shout:

"Now!"

And with that we all dodge the spirit as it passes us and to my relief it takes the other exit. Then I look back to the original entrance and to my shock and surprise I see Ron, Professor Snape and McGonagall, Draco and even Dumbledore coming down. Then Dumbledore, as if we are in a grass green field instead of a forbidden corridor, asks: "Harry, do you have the Stone?"  
To this I say: "Yes sir. Voldemort fell for my traps full and true." The man nods and asks: "And what exactly happened?" And with that we all sit down and I tell them everything.  
Of how I knew it was Quirrell, how I bluffed to him and created the fake stone, how I tempted him to take the Stone, how my mother's love was transferred as a burn on Quirrell, to which Dumbledore explains that the foul and infected by evil body of the teacher couldn't stand the purity of the love that Lilly Potter felt for me when she risked her life for me. Then I tell them of how Quirrell dropped the stone and how I used difficult magic to quickly switch the two stones and how I jumped over the flames that Dumbledore then vanquishes and how I used my potion to give myself time to come over to the man, so I could use the magic again and burn Quirrell.

And then I end: "And then he became ash, but I knew that Quirrell was only a host to Voldemort and so I figured that he would leave the body once it became useless. As I felt my scar still warn me for danger, I told my friends to dive and then the spirit escaped and you all came. And that is the entire story."  
The others nod and then I say: "Oh and Neville, you passed." Now the boy looks confused and I say: "Your Herbology test here. Without you we would have never come on time, thanks to that Devil Snare. You passed with flying colours, buddy. Good work." And to this all other students, even Draco praise him for his good work.  
This makes me smile and then professor Flitwick asks: "There is still one thing I don't understand. Mr. Potter, when exactly did you become so well adequate with magic and all the spells you used today." To this I sigh, still not wanting to tell them and then I say: "I know all of this, because I am not the Harry you really know. To be honest, the past year was to me nothing more than the re-experience of a really long memory. I, as a Potter was tested for my endurance all over my life and this year I was tested for my memory by overdoing this year. I am not eleven at all. I'm twenty-nine." This shocks the others and then McGonagall asks:

"And today?" To this I smile and say: "Apparently it seems that the life I lived was nothing more than a test to my endurance and was never meant to happen. So ever since today I can change anything I remember and nothing bad will happen of it. Unless my actions are just plain stupid, but seeing how many mistakes I made while doing that I'm not really in to doing that." This makes them all nod and then professor McGonagall asks: "So we can say that it's safe for you to change the future?" To this I nod and say: "I am the only one meant to know how bad that can be. And believe me, a life like that is one I don't even wish on Voldemort himself." This causes Hermione and Neville to shudder and then Draco, brave and bare minded as I remember him, asks: "Can you give an example?"

To this I say: "How about this? Back in 2006, all muggles were slaves, the muggleborn witches were, either by breaking their will, or by Imperius curse, turned into whores, sex slaves and house slaves, muggleborn wizards were medical slaves and were offered to make sure other wizards could investigate their insides and cores. And half-bloods all over England had fled, simply because they were scared that what was happening to the muggleborns would happen to them."  
This makes Draco to look shocked and then I look down and whisper: "Ten deaths. Every day ten muggles, ten muggleborn witches, ten muggleborn wizards or ten rebels would be killed. Not a week went by I wouldn't lose team mates by either hanging, drowing, Torture, body stretching and sometimes they would even throw stones to break the chest, neck and every other part of a human body. And the same would be done to all others that were killed. None of them got the chance to die a quick death with help of the Killing Curse, all of them had to die the slow way, just so that Death Scum could get their amusement in seeing those poor souls struggle.

And where was I when I wasn't fighting? Hiding. Hiding, because every single place I had called a home had been taken over and used as a base for the Side of Darkness. And every time Voldemort would come, twenty rebels would die. And that is why that bastard has such a large account to settle with me. And he isn't the only one." To this Snape sneers: "Let me guess, me too."

To this I smirk and say: "No, you're clear." This shocks the man and then I say: "To be honest, I never even came to Hogwarts to attend my Seventh year, because you had already come to take me away to a safe place, on Dumbledore's orders. And while there, on that safe place, you taught me all about Potions, how to create them, about the Dark Arts, how to use Non-verbal and wand less spells, how to fight quick battles and even how to spy on the other side of the war." This makes the teachers smile with pride at their partner and then I come forward and with my arms next to me, I bow my back and say:

"I would be honoured if you would once more train me."

This shocks the man and then he smiles a real smile and while he bows back he says: "I would be honoured to see what I have already taught you and perfection it." This makes me smile and then I say: "Actually the Patrofence potion was one of my first created Potions and the first I really did under your full supervision."  
This makes the man smile with pride and then he asks: "And how many other potions did you make?" To this I smile and say: "Oh, I don't know. Enough to fill two years of the task you gave me." This makes the man smile and the Draco asks: "Eighteen?" I nod and say: "Yes, I started when I was one month away from my Seventeenth birthday and was able to make new ones till I was twenty-five.  
Then it became too dangerous for me and other free rebels to show our faces in any shopping street." Then Dumbledore scrapes his throat and says: "I do believe that is enough future talk for now. I believe it's best we all go back to the school surface, now that the stone is safe. And… yes, I believe that fifty points for Mss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Malfoy and Weasley, sixty points for the Weasley twins and eighty points for Mr. Potter should do just fine to award you all for doing all this, just to protect our school. And Mr. Potter, your extra points are for fighting an enemy you had to lose so many lives to. That is something many witches and wizards wouldn't have done if they had to go through the pains you must have gone through." This makes me smile and then we all leave the room, taking the second staircase and ending up in the Headmaster's office.

The room is divided in two circles and has a staircase of five steps and three pillars dividing them. The front of the office has paintings all over the right and left walls and has three cabinets in front of the paintings placed into the walls. The backside of the office has a wooden desk, another group of cabinets in the right wall and has a stone closet in the left. In front of the cabinets in the back room is an iron black staircase and on the right behind the desk is a bird stand and behind the desk itself a staircase down to another room that is from here on invisible. Then I see the bird that is on the bird stand and smile as I once more see the pure beauty of the Phoenix.

A grey face with yellow feathers around it and red feathers from the tuft to the chest, where there is a new cloth of yellow feathers that goes to the legs that have a small circle of red feathers. The wings too have red feathers and the bird has a long tail filled with long red feathers. Then I walk over and say: "Hi Phawkes, good to see you, boy." And as I lift my hand, the bird happily chirps and slightly flies, slightly hops onto my hand. Then he rubs his face against my neck and cheek and I happily pet him under his right wing.  
To this the Phoenix lifts his wings and as he sings, I pet the soft feather coat of the creature that feels like silk and flows through my fingers like water. To this Dumbledore says: "Most amazing, Harry. Phawkes never likes someone that much just after one meeting." To this I say: "Yes well, there is one thing you don't know of Phoenixes. Once they are bonded they can read the most honourable or the most betraying thoughts of anyone near them that concern the existence of their familiars. To me, Phawkes saw how I swore loyalty to you in my Second year and how it called him to me together with the Sorting Hat. Now that I am talking about it."  
And with a swish of my hand, I summon the Hat, to which McGonagall says: "But that's impossible. That is the most heavily warded closet Hogwarts has to offer." To this I shake my head and say: "Back in my Fourth year I accidentally threw one of the Viaduct gargoyles off of the viaduct and so I placed a strong sticking charm on it, while talking to the other one today. And because I used that charm, I am now connected to the Hogwarts magic. Only if I leave the grounds will my magic be unbound. A little trick I learned in my Secret Base."  
The others nod and then I close my eyes and just when I want to contact the magic of the Hat, it says: "Not yet." I look at it and while the others look at it confused and then the Hat says: "I saw your first Sorting and knew you were going through a Potter memory test, so I followed along, but destiny tells me you will need this later and that, if you get it out now, you will be unable to get it."

I nod and say: "Destiny, huh? I can live with that." Then I look at my friends and ask: "Hey Sorting Hat?" And when the Hat looks at me, I motion with my head for Ron as if to ask him something. To this Sorting Hat says: "Sure, go ahead." This makes me smile and then I make a back flip and as I land, I quickly grab a grey coloured rat with thin whiskers, pink ears and a long tail out of Ron's pocket. Then, only a second later, I have my wand aimed at it and cast the Homomorphus charm non-verbally.

Then the rat starts to transform and becomes a man, whose hair has a bald patch and while it is thinned out and looks colourless I can still see a small mousy brown colour within it. The man has a chubby figure, but under his dirty robes, I can see that he has lost a lot of his youthful fat. The cloths he is wearing are a dark brown jacket with white stripes, a black shirt and a pair of black pants.  
The man looks at me in shock and fear and then I ask: "Hello Pettigrew. Did you really think I would let you live here, while my poor godfather is being tortured in Azkaban?" To this the man says: "Harry, that man isn't innocent. You have to believe me, he is a murderer. He tried to kill me. He…."  
But then I have my wand on his throat and ask: "Are you really believing that I will believe you in all this, while you've been in hiding with Ron as long as that Sirius has been in prison?" To this the man shakes in fear and then I say: "Let me quote the words of a good friend of mine." And with that I force him against the wall behind my friends and asks:

"You sold Lilly and James out to Voldemort, didn't you?"

To this, as if I am in a memory in a pensive, the man says: "I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses." To this I smirk and then I move myself behind the man and with my hand and wand on his neck, I move the man to Snape and then I ask: "Professor Snape, as an ex-spy for Voldemort, how did you always call him when around him?"  
To this Snape, glaring daggers, curses and true disgust through his eyes spats: "The Dark Lord." To this I whisper: "And there I have my proof." And before Pettigrew can do anything, I use a quick Petrificus Totalus on the man, letting him be Petrified from top to bottom. Then I ask: "Professor Snape, can you please escort this bastard to the Ministry? It will get him in prison and will let the people see that you are on our side."

This makes the man smile and then he says: "I will be pleased to. But don't expect me to escort that godfather of yours back here." To this I smile and say: "Don't worry, you don't have to. Just let the Minister hear what Pettigrew has to say under Veritaserum, in public if you don't mind, and when he confessed let him be switched for Sirius and finally just let the Minister tell Sirius I am here. We all know I won't go anywhere for the upcoming week and the Headmaster knows exactly where I live, so if he's late, he'll at least know where to be."  
To this the man nods and then he takes some kind of powder out of a jar and throws it in the fireplace, of which the flames turn green and then he steps into the flames and shouts: "Ministry for Magic, Atrium." And the man disappears in swirls of fire. This makes me smile and then I walk over and say: "Remus Lupin, we need you for an important discovery. Please come."

And so, ten minutes later, a man with light brown hair that has prematurely grey hairs through it and who has premature lines in his face, together with some scars and finally who has amber brown eyes and a thin frame that looks just a little bit stronger than my first form. The man is looking at me in shock as I end the tail of Sirius being innocent, using the evidence I discovered over the years and then Remus asks: "So… Sirius is innocent?" To this a male, slightly rusty voice, says: "That I am, old pal." And when Remus turns around and I look up from him, we both see the one man we hoped to see.

A large brown robe for a big part hides the thin frame of the man and his hair, which I know was once long and shiny, now sticks to his head, like the rest of his face, like wax. His eyes, sharp grey blue and once shining continuously with never ending joy are now almost dull and void. This causes my heart to backlash in pain and then I think back on the thing I discovered when I was only twenty-eight, while Sirius died just before my Sixteenth birthday. Then I whisper:

"Sirius."

And when I look at the man and our eyes meet I feel the strong power of love washing over us. Then I run over and hug the man tightly, using my new strength to keep the man close and safe. The man happily wraps his arms around me and then I hug him tightly and whisper: "You're free." While hardly believing it myself, as Sirius wasn't officially freed until after his death.  
To this the man smiles and then he whispers: "That I am, Harry. I'm officially free. In fact, the Minister even gave me full custody over you as a sorry from him to us." To this I think back on something that happened when I was twenty and then I say: "Well, he better try a bit harder, because I'm not done with him yet."  
To this the man looks shocked and then, not willing to let Fudge ruin my good mood and in need of showing Sirius how good a person I can be, I say: "Wait, I know a good _congratulations with your freedom_ thing." And with that I grab the leaf and while Sirius looks at me confused, I put the leaf against my lips and with my eyes closed, I play the song _Oracion_, which causes Sirius to sigh peacefully and to close his eyes himself. Then the song, which lasts only one minute and fifteen seconds, is over and the man says: "Wow Harry, that was really good."

This makes me smile as my entire heart is warmed by the fact that Sirius can enjoy the beauties of life and then I say: "Thanks, I have a lot of experience with it. Kind of a long story." To this the man nods and then Dumbledore asks: "Not willing to tell them, Harry?" To this I smile at the man and say: "Not really ready,sir. It took me a lot to tell you and I think that this adventure took more out of me then I First thought. Can I go to the common room and lie down, Sir?"  
To this Dumbledore says: "Of course you can, Harry. You go and rest, you deserve it. And Sirius, you better head for Madame Pomfrey, I will tell her of your innocence." The man and I nod and at the door, I turn to Sirius and hug the man tightly before taking a few short cuts to the common room on the Seventh Floor of the school, while the office of the Headmaster is at the Second. Then I enter the common room, by saying the password (Caput Draconis) to the Fat Lady, who is a portrait guarding the common from the view of other Houses. Then I look around and once more smile as the Gryffindor common room was the first place to fall when Voldemort took over. But now I look around and with a content feeling I see that all of the beautiful room is still the same.

The soft warm couch and chairs on my right that are all three in front of a warm burning fire place, the little table for chess on the left in front of me, the painting of the Quiditch player on the wall behind me, the beautiful paintings of three men, a woman and a group at a table in the back wall and finally the table for homework under the painting of the woman. I smile at the comfort and warmth that the red and golden colours, together with all wall paintings emit and then I move up the staircase and enter the door on the left, entering another cozy and warm room.

There are five beds, all with red curtains, white sheets, white pillows, red blankets and place for a trunk under the wooden frame of all beds. The floor is made of wood and between every two beds there is a window. There is a warm burning kettle in the midst of the room and the roof and walls are all made of white stone. Then I lie down on the second bed on the right and just when I close my eyes and curtains, do I feel strong surges of magic flowing through me and causing me to faint.

* * *

**Part 2**

When I wake up, I not only feel power reigning and flowing through me like never before, not even after a long tiresome even straining life of training and perfecting my power, but also feel a body that does not feel like how it felt when I fell asleep, but still feels like my own body.

I slowly open my eyes and see that my eyelashes have grown at least 0.3 inches, which shocks me as they were already 1.4 inches long and often irritated me, although they also helped great time to make sure my enemies never underestimated me.

Then I sit up with the ease I am used to, but an elegance that simply can't be mine, because my years as a war fighter have made me rough and sturdy and not allowed any elegance or softness to even be shown in my moves, unless I was dodging curses.

Then I look at my hands and instead of seeing either young baby soft hands that remind me of my eleven year old self, or war ragged and scarred hands, I see hands with long elegant fingers that show strength as I move them to make sure they are really mine.

Then I see my lower arm and see that my entire arm has the length of the arm of a thirteen year old.

Then I realize that my blood inheritance made me grow to a good 5.3 feet tall and smile as I feel nothing of the weak and shy boy I was for so long. Then I swing my legs, which I note are long and elegant, but with a power that is as familiar to me as the sun is to the sky, over the side of my bed and with a small sweeping motion of my arms I swing myself off, slightly swaying as I have only woken a minute ago.

Then I walk over to the mirror, but when I see myself, I take a step back. I once more have my emerald green eyes, but the color shines with brightness and shows that I no longer need my glasses. There is also a certain shine to my eyes that seem to show my true power and as I look at the eyes, my gaze is too transfixed by my reflection to really see the rest of my face.

Then my sensitive hearing picks up a gush of wind that blows through a bed curtain and as I look around, I see it's my own bed and quickly use my scanning power, luckily sensing no one else in the room.

Then I look back at the mirror and while distracting myself of my eyes, I look a bit better and see that my face is smooth and is almost shining out the softness of the touch against other skin if someone was to touch it. This makes me smile and then I look at my hair and to my shock my hair is turned short into spikes and while the spikes are messy, this is not what catches my attention.

What is, is that most of the spikes aren't raven black as I have been used to see whenever I looked in the mirror or a window or even piece of broken glass. The spikes were auburn red and were an almost beautiful dark color. Then I look down and to my shock I see that there is a tip to the top of my ears that make me realize my magical blood inheritance is that of an Elf.

Then I concentrate and while I feel pain and blood going through my shoulder blades, I hiss out as my skin is pulled together and then turned into something that feels almost tranquil like water. Then I look at the wings that are on my back and gasp at the beauty of them.

The wings are a dark black like the raven locks I still have, but they all have an emerald green taint to them and look like flower petals. There are in total four wings and two flow up to the sky and are at least 4 feet width, while the others are nothing more than 2.3 feet width. Still the beauty of the wings makes me catch my breath and then I try to flap them and feel them surrounding me.

Then there is a knock on the door and Ron comes in and asks: "Harry, are you up, buddy?" But then he looks at me and when he gasps with his mouth wide open, I realize he hasn't been up yet to see my new form.

Then he says: "Harry, where did that come from?" To this I say: "My blood inheritance. Apparently it's connected to the Elven world." To this Ron asks: "What do you mean, apparently?" To this I sigh and say: "A Potter is always tested before he gets his full his full blood inheritance. When I turned seventeen, my guider told me that I was still busy with my test and I asked him if I could do the other test after finishing the first. So when I turned twenty-nine and wished to stop the test and to go on to the next, the guider came again and said that I had two choices. Either I could go back to my parents' seventh year or the day they died and turn their age, so I could form a bond with them, or I would have to spend a full year here to test my full memory.

He also told me I could just accept the fact that I had passed my first test and would just get my blood inheritance, but I refused that because I had lost you all and couldn't handle it to live with power, but without friends. Made me think I would one day become what Voldemort became.

So I chose the second, because the first sounded great, but I guess my parents would be too much for me. Hell, seeing all of you guys and not being able to do things to comfort myself, just because I didn't last time was nearly too much for me to bare." To this the boy nods and then he asks: "So you never knew you were part Elf?" To this I shake my head and then he says:

"Well, you sure got cool wings." Now I smile and then I say: "Ron, please tell me I didn't sleep for three days." To this the boy smirks and says: "Of course not, mate. It's the morning of the Quiditch match. That is why I wanted to wake you. Wood is waiting down the stairs and."

But he doesn't get any further than that as an undeniable urge to win the match this time surges through me and then I shoot out, using my wings with short, quick work. Then I come down to the common room and land with an elegance that irritates me greatly as I am used to strong hard work.

Then I see the shocked looks of my fellow members and ask: "Gryffindor?" To this the twins, used to my amazing powers thanks to what I did the other day, shout: "Score, score!" To this a male voice that suddenly sounds like that of an angel, says: "Yeah." And when I look at the portrait hole, I see Sirius like I have never seen him before.

The man has obviously been at Madame Pomfrey's as his thinness is completely gone and replaced by strong, well divined muscles all over his arms and in the firmness of his broad shoulders. His neck is slim and has absolutely nothing but smoothness and his face is just as smooth, while his onyx black hair now shines in the light of the Grand Staircase is soft and hangs on his shoulders just barely. His fringe lies on his forehead and while it slightly hides the sharp grey blue eyes from view, I know they don't taint his sight even in the slightest. The only real thing that proves he has ever been in Azkaban is the tattoo on his chest which is visible, because of the low cut shirt that shows almost all of his chest.

The tattoo then suddenly reminds me on how I cursed myself to get a tattoo of every one's name the minute they died and I knew them. By the end of it, my entire arm had been laced with rings upon rings of names and everyone I had ever known had been killed. Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore and my parents had started the line and Bill and Fleur Weasley had easily and quickly followed them.

I look at my cloths and then charm them to have no arms at all. Then I close my eyes and whisper the same charm as I had done when I turned seventeen. Then a gasp is heard that comes from many and I myself hiss for only a second as once more line after line appears on my right arm and taint the entire flesh.

Then I whisper the charm again and this time the line _those who love us never truly leave us _appears on the inner side of my left arm.

Then I whisper the charm one last time and this time the words _Golden Trio together_ appears above my shoulder blades, while around the height of my navel the words _Goklen Trio Forever_ appear and on the height of my mid riff a picture of Ron, Hermione and me appears.

This all appears on my back and I smile as the others sigh in relief, while they think that my last tattoo spell failed. Then Wood asks: "Why the Hell did you do that?" To this I touch my right arm and mutter: "Memories. Back then to remind me of what I lost, now to inspire me not to lose them again." Then Fred says: "But Harry, I see my name right here." And he aims at a point 4,33 inches onto my upper arm.

To this I nod and then I say: "When I said that I lost everyone, I meant

_everyone_."

This shocks the boy and then Sirius comes over and hugs me tightly. This causes me to feel faint as his body is stronger than I expected after so many years in Azkaban and then I realize that as Padfoot, the big black dog that is actually bear-sized and is the secret Animagus form of my godfather, he had more than enough time and room in his cell to train his body and keep it well-shaped.

Then I wrap my arms around the man's neck and he whispers: "It's okay, Harry. We'll make sure you can stripe all those named of your arm." But then I aim at the very top of the list were the named _Lilly _and_ James_ stand. This makes Sirius sigh and then he says: "Well, those two can stay, but I promise that all others will disappear.

And just so you know, Harry, those names there make me very proud of you. Because it means that you really love your parents and that is something we all do."

This makes me smile and then I ask: "Hey, do we have a match to win or what?" To this Wood says: "Yes, let's go, people. We have a really good chance now that we have Harry, we're tying with Ravenclaw and if we win this, the House and Quiditch Cup are both ours." To this I see Fred and George grinning and then I say: "Actually Wood, the House Cup is already ours."

This shocks the boy and then he asks: "How? You lost 150 points just a few weeks ago. How can you already have gotten those back in just two weeks?"

To this Fred says: "Easy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and I all helped Dumbledore save the Philosopher's Stone." And then George says: "And for that we all got points back." And then I end and count down on my fingers:

"Neville, Ron and Hermione won fifty points, the twins won sixty points each and I won eighty points, because I went back in time to save all the people I lost. So that gets us a total of 350 won back. So even if we have to take 150 points off for the points I lost, we are still 200 points ahead of Ravenclaw. Not that we were the only ones saving the stone. Twins?"

And when I look at them, they groan and then Fred says: "Okay, okay, we know." And then George mutters: "Malfoy helped too." This shocks the entire group, but this a mistake they realize a second too late, because I shout:

"AND NOW YOU ALL STOP THAT!"

They all look shocked and I say: "Salazar Slytherin and Goderic Gryffindor were rivals, yes. Professor Snape and my father, a true Gryffindor, hated each other, yes. But we are not them and the only one we should hate is Voldemort for stupidly enough bringing new life to a _thousand year old feud_. So if we ever want to stop that _son of a bitch_ and create the magical world in the paradise it can be you have to stop being so damn stubborn and accept the fact that Houses have to unite. We aren't a school for nothing. So lets keep the rivalry to the Quiditch pitch and respect each other, for Merlin Sake."

And with that I slap my wings and fly out, not at all noticing the shocked looks of the Headmaster and the Four heads of houses that obviously came to see how I was doing. Then I fly up and into my dorm, past Ron without really seeing him and flying out of it through the window I used the day before.

Then I shoot down and follow the same path to the Stone Circle and Hagrid's hut as last time, but this I fly past the hut of the man, into a small forest path and over to a huge pitch of 20 feet high and with three golden poles of 30 feet high on each side of the pitch.

There are four high towers with stands in the top and each of these towers carry one of the four House colors and a small logo, like the Gryffindor tower with its spades, Slytherin with its clovers, Huffelpuf with its hearts and Ravenclaw with its diamonds.

The walls around the pitch are also filled with stands and these are divided in eight parts and for each house there were two parts of the stands.

I angrily land in the midst of the pitch and think: "Man, I need to cool off or I will never enjoy that match. And it's the first I can play to my full talent. I need to, to show Draco he has to enter next year. Can't wait to teach him all the moves we used and created in the future."

To this I smile as there is one thing I hadn't told my friends and that is that Draco Malfoy and I had been married during the midst of the war and that my Hide Out from 2005 to 2009 was Malfoy Manor's basement, that everyone believed to be destroyed by the suicide action of Lucius Malfoy when he heard that his son had married the arch enemy of his own Lord and _future World ruler_.

I sigh as I think back on how Draco, being sensitive and caring on the inside and also around me, but only when we were alone, had cried for his father's death and how he had only wanted the man to be proud of him.

I had been at his side on my own for a full three hours, while the young man of 23 years old had cried over all the anger, regret, abuse and neglect his father had given him over the years of his youth and teenage life.

After this Draco Malfoy had officially gotten himself named a Potter and had declared to me that he had realized what a monster his father was. This had caused a hatred to grow in the man, I never had wanted, but I had known ever since Draco changed his name, that I could not change the man's stubborn feelings.

Then I look at the inside of my wrist and softly touch the last name on my list, which is surrounded by red roses with a black stern. In a soft Gaelic handwriting on the place my pulse is, is also the name _Draco Potter_, which touches my heart with pain and love over his care and loss every time I look at it.

Then I hear footsteps behind me and as I turn around, I see the boy I one day want to marry. The boy is shocked as he sees me and then I say: "Hey Draco." With a friendly smile, while on the inside fighting every fiber of my body that screams out to the boy I love so much. The boy smiles back and then he says: "Hey Harry, you look good." To this I blush as I had always done when Draco had commented on my looks and then I suddenly realize that whatever had happened between us, ever since 2002 Draco had been honest with me and I had been the same with him.

But then he asks: "So this is your blood inheritance, is it?" I nod and say: "Apparently a part of my family must have been Elvin or something." The boy nods and says: "Looks good. The spikes really fit that new war hero image you have on the inside." This makes me smile as Draco is obviously being honest with me once more, while complimenting me.

Deciding to do that again, I sit down and ask: "Hey Draco, want to know something, I rather not tell anyone else?" To this the boy nods and then he sits down on the soft green grass opposite of me and I say: "Before I tell you, you have to know one thing I will declare the minute I get a good chance. I'm gay." This shocks the boy so much his eyes grow wide and I feel myself slightly fidgeting under the intense gaze of his beautiful eyes that never lost their shine or beauty no matter how old Draco grew.

Then he says: "Wow, wait till the press hears that." To this I sigh and say: "As long as that Rita Skeeter doesn't hear it, I don't really care who knows. But the point is that my future husband actually got me to admit that I was gay. And how."

This makes Draco smile and then I touch the spot again. Then Draco looks and his eyes grow wide as he sees my finger almost caressing his name. Then he asks: "Were we friends?" To this I giggle, because his innocence in not knowing the truth is too cute to resist and then I say: "No, actually this name here means the world to me. I lost him on the most cruel of all ways. To Voldemort personally."

And while Draco shudders at the thought of being killed by that murderer, I think back on the one thing I never want to relive again. Voldemort had been able to Imperius curse Draco and the boy had made a failed Draught of Living Death.

The Potion had caused my body to go in limbo, but I had been able to stay conscious, although I had no control of my body.

At first Voldemort was furious that Draco had failed and he had charmed the man up against the wall of our Hide out, but then he had seen the silver ring of engagement that I had given Draco and the most wicked of all smiles had appeared on his face.

He had then summoned my body and that had been the first time in 7 years I was really afraid of what could happen, while I had in the 4 previous years lost 30 of my friends. Then Voldemort had charmed my body to move with his and to my shock, he had first fucked Draco senseless, before he cut open his arms legs, cut off his erection and open his rear and then he had simply stabbed Draco in the heart, lungs, neck and had even cut a lightning shaped cut on his forehead.

I had cried the entire time, because Voldemort's curse had made sure that it was me doing all these things and so when he was done with everything, he stopped his charms on us and dropped us next to each other, before leaving, telling me that I could expect the same punishment for being so hard to kill.

_And worse, if I feel up to it_,

had been the last words I had heard coming from the man, before I had finally found the power to kill the man, using my best spell, the Experliarmus spell, so strongly, it shot the core and with that the heart, right out of the man's body, killing him in a second.

That night I had been visited by the guider and I had made my choice, simply because I wanted to see my dearest husband alive and well and not scarred, cut and castrated.

Then I feel a soft hand wiping something away and only then do I realize that my eyes are closed and that tears are once more falling down my cheeks. I look up and see Draco looking at me in concern. Not being able to see that dark emotion in his eyes and being in desperate need of his warmth, I whisper the three words, Draco had spilled before he officially died.

"I love you."

The boy is shocked and then I say: "You loved me too, Draco. We loved each other more than anything. You even offered your house, your basement to be exact, to me when I had to hide. You gave me everything and I always returned it. We were too close to describe.

I love you, Draco. And the real reason I chose to come back here instead of to the day my parents were killed, was because I wanted to have a chance with you again.

I wanted you to love me and now, after a full year of acting to hate you and of feeling too stupid and alone for not accepting your offer and not being with you every minute of every day, I just can't help it anymore. I love you, Draco, with all my heart."

This makes the boy smile and then he, to my sheer pleasure and the of joyous screaming of my soul, hugs me close and lets me lean against his chest.

Then he starts to stoke through my short spikes and whispers: "I must admit that…. Whatever I feel for you, Harry, is something I have never felt for anyone else. Not even my family feels as good to be with as being here with you."

This makes me smile and then I say: "You did always say that I was like family and more." Then I snicker and when Draco looks at me in a questioning way, I say: "You never really grew up in that. You aren't able to express your feelings here and neither were you back then. Not that I was good at it, but with us." And then, like he's my twin and knows exactly what I'm trying to say, he says:

"With us, no words are needed."

To this I smile as this was one sentence we spoke more often than not and it had been the absolute favorite of Draco to hear me say. Then I hear footsteps coming closer and while I don't want to be disturbed, but know that with my fame and new looks that will be impossible, I simply let my wings fall over the both of us, mostly hiding Draco from view, which pleases me, because I have grown quite possessive of the boy, as I had seen Pansy Parkinson, a girl of our year and age with dark brown hair reaching her jaw line and black eyes, constantly fawning over Draco at every move he made.

Then suddenly Draco asks: "Hey, are those part of your blood inheritance too?" I nod and then he smiles, which just automatically makes me smile back, mostly because all that the boy had send at me all through the year were evil looks and glares. Then the footsteps obviously leave the hallway that separates the Quiditch pitch from the outside of the entire building and stop in shock.

I look up and see Snape, Dumbledore, Pansy Parkinson (who to my joy looks like she has eaten several rotten lemons and a whole box of school crayons at the same time) and Crabbe and Goyle, who look shocked too, but still look as stupid as I have known them for my whole life.

I then see Parkinson ready to pull out her wand and immediately activate my battle war mode that I had been in since the real start of the war in 1999, after almost two years in which Voldemort, shockingly enough, gathered fighters and followers from the Middle East, China and Japan.

I stand up, using my arms around Draco to pull him up too, while my wings lift us both up and then make a turn to get Draco behind me as I land. Then I stand ready and hiss: "Attack either of us, Parkinson, and you'll have a full grown war fighter on your neck. And thanks to my last visit from your _dear_ lord, I know a _terrific_ way to kill you. So back off!"

And while I use sarcasm at my words of _dear _and _terrific_, I bite out the last two words causing the girl to pale.

Then I feel the soft hand of my true love on my shoulder and when I feel his thumb caressing the place above my right wing, I take deep breaths to calm down and step out of my fighting stance. Then the hand becomes an arm and is joined on my left side with another arm that together wrap themselves around my back and I feel a soft mop of hair rubbing up against my neck. I smile at this and then I dive, turn and move back up, before deeply hugging my dear Draco, who wraps his soft arms tightly around me.

This makes me smile as the arms feel just as safe and comforting as through out our life as a married couple and then Snape, with a hint of happiness I can easily detect, asks: "Not that I want to intrude, but what exactly are you two doing here?"

To this I say: "I just got a bit too furious at the Gryffindor Quiditch team, because the twins didn't want to admit that Draco had helped and the rest was a bit too unbelievable about it to my liking."

The man nods and then Draco, who turns me around, but keeps his arm around my shoulder, says: "And you know better than anyone that I love to have the pitch to myself before a good match." To this I laugh and when everyone looks at me, I blush,

still not used to so much attention and then I say: "I just thought about all the matches and flying parties I have been able to hold over the years. Most of them were in secret, because I have been marked as an Undesirable since 2001 when it became pretty clear that Voldemort was taking over. To be honest, the last few matches I had to play act here were absolutely nothing compared to the standard Draco and I can fly at."

To this Draco looks at me shocked and then I ask: "You are going to enter next year, aren't you?" To this the boy nods, shell shocked that I praise him as a good flyer and then I smile and suddenly a small cloud that looks a lot like the white mist I see when I meet my guider flies over us and when it stops in front of me, I see something appear I never expected and to my shock I catch the most beautiful and memorial broom I have ever seen.

The ash wood is a beautiful soft red color and matches the dark brown birch twigs on an almost delicate way that, to my knowledge, hides the actual speed, accuracy and power behind the broom. I smile at the broom and then look up and ask: "How easy do you want me to win this match?"

But instead of an answer, two small boxes I easily catch and recognize as I had bought them myself. The boxes are 1.57 inches long and 0.98 inches wide and are both made of soft red leather that feels like silk.

I smile at the boxes and then I say: "Okay, I get it." And in a second the cloud is gone. Then I remember how I had presented the items within the box to my beloved boyfriend and smile as I decide to do it again.

And so I ask: "Hey Draco, where do you think will this one be better placed?" And with that I pull a silver with snakes and a grey colored diamond on the top out of the box and while Draco looks at it in shock, I put it near my ear and ask: "Here?" And while I see Snape smirking at me as the man is realizing what I am planning, I grab Draco's left hand and while softly showing the band around his finger, I ask:

"Or here?"

The boy looks from the engagement ring to me and then he smirks himself and before I know it, the other box is out of my hand and he says: "I don't know, Potter. But I must say." And with that he pulls a ring, similar to his own, but then with a golden band, instead of silver and with a transparent diamond out of the box and slides it on my own left ring finger, saying:

"This place is just perfect for this." To this, no longer able to keep it, I just burst out laughing and say: "Unbelievable." Then I see Draco turning angry and while wrapping my arms and wings around him, I say: "You did the whole thing the same as last time I proposed."

This makes the boy smile and then I wrap myself further around the boy and whisper: "I promise Draco, that this time, when we turn seventeen, Voldemort will be gone and we will be married officially instead of secretly." This makes the boy smile and then I think: "Even though I have a lot to do to get that done, I will do it. Voldemort won't live to tell any tails of what happened to us in any of our fights. I will never let him."

And with that I think back on how Voldemort, when he had been able to take over the Daily Prophet, had let one of our bloodiest fights be published and how Draco had been an emotional mess when he had read the entire thing. This makes me sigh and again I feel the soft stroking hand on my cheek.

I smile at my lover and he asks: "What's the matter?" To this I shrug and say: "Just one of his actions. He angers me too much to be normal, but that's probably because of this." And I lift my scar back to my forehead. Then I see Draco's eyes widen and I say: "The magical connection makes it impossible for me to remove it completely, but I can move it to other places of my body. The problem is that, as a spirit, he is in a constant mood of insanity and anger and that fuels my anger whenever he does something I just can't stand."

The others nod and then I say: "Professors, I'm afraid that I simply cannot always be there at school. Voldemort has items that make it possible for him to stay alive forever and I know that he is right now busy on one of those. That one will be easy for me to get if I play it the right way, but the others are almost lethal and although I can promise that I am prepared for them all and that I will come back from them all alive,

I cannot promise that I will be in good state every time I return. I need to do what I need to do and yes, I am more than willing to take the risk." To this Draco, already quite dependent on me, asks: "And me, Harry?"

To this I smile and say: "I can use your help if my first plan fails. Voldemort has a diary under the name of Tom Riddle and that is right now in your father's possession. I need it, because it is one of the six ways to Voldemort's defeat. So unless Voldemort tells your father to give it away, I need you to get it for me, Drake. Can you do that?"

To this Draco smiles and says: "You count on it." I nod and then I say: "Draco, Professor Snape, I'm sorry, but I used the chess set to keep you busy so that Voldemort wouldn't discover that you help me instead of him.

So I need both of your words that you will act, outside of Hogwarts, as if you hate me and that you're just toying with my emotions and the truce I suggested yesterday. Can you do that?"

To this Snape nods and then Draco asks: "But why?" To this I smile and say: "Drake, you're my one true love and Voldemort used my emotions and body against the both of us. If you act as if you're a true Slytherin, Voldemort won't figure it out until it's too late and he's dead. It's all a part of my safety plan."

The boy nods and then he hugs me and asks: "Harry, just how dangerous is this mission of yours?" To this I sigh and say: "Really dangerous, love. But I'll be fine. The reason I failed last time, was because Voldemort still had five of those things when he came to full power and when he had officially declared the war, which had been two years after the death of an important member of the Light Side, I had only found one more.

And two years later I became known as an Undesirable and that made it twice as hard as there were also Snatchers after me.

Now all this isn't here yet and if it's up to me, it won't either, but the search, destruction and attempts to get those items is almost just as dangerous." The boy nods and then I mutter: "Never in the whole year that I've been back here, did I think I would spill so much about the future."

To this Dumbledore says: "But all you are giving us, Harry, are warnings for what we have to look out for if Voldemort does return." To this I nod and then I hear more and more people coming over.

I look back at Draco and say: "The match will start soon. See you in the stands?" To this the boy nods and then Snape says: "He can stay with us. And Mss. Parkinson, if you, Mr. Crabbe or Mr. Goyle don't keep yourself with the plan and don't start up with the truce between the Houses I will personally get you expelled, is that clear?" To this the three nod and then I say:

"Strict and fair as always."

This makes the man smirk and only seven minutes later am I standing in the pitch, but this time in my Quiditch robes. My shirt has one parallel yellow line at elbow height and above and below that the shirt is red with the Gryffindor logo on the left chest. I have broken white pants and strong protective gloves and boots that protect my lower arms and legs. My Quiditch robes are red with a yellow lining that goes to the inside of the robe and once more has the Gryffindor logo on the left side of my chest.

I am holding my Firebolt in my hand with a confident smile and then Wood asks: "So that broom is even better than the Nimbus 2000?" To this I nod and then I say: "It's even better than the 2001 that will come out this summer. It came out next year and Sirius gave it to me at the end of my Third year to make sure I would win."

The boy, who is well build, burly and has short brown hair that reaches his high forehead and falls over it, nods as I see the familiar maniacal look appearing in his eyes. Then the doors to our side of the field open and with a broad smile, unlike my first match where I faked my fear and shock, I shoot into the air on my broom, before any of the others have even stepped on their brooms.

I fly around the towers, in-between the goals on both sides, let my toes scrape over the grass, make a climb straight up with 120 miles an hour and then go back down, having the full control over my broom, thanks to years of using it to escape Death Eaters and other Dark scum. Then I stop on my part of the field and unlike every match everyone is quiet as they realize that I have the most amazing and fastest broom they have ever seen.

The whole time during my flight I had felt free and wild and had let all the cropped up energy and talent out, ready to steam off, while playing an easy match and then, while looking around, I see the other flyers simply flying over and setting themselves at their positions, without showing off their own skills as a nice show before the match as they always do.

Then Madame Hooch, the flying instructor and referee of Hogwarts comes over with a chest in which I know are the balls to play the match. I smile at this and hold my broom with both hands, ready to have a terrific match after all the matches I had to keep a low profile in.

Then I look around and see Draco. I smirk at him and before anyone knows it, I have flown over and pecked the boy on the cheek, before shooting back to my position, seeing Draco looking shocked with his hand on his cheek, which causes me to smile as the cuteness of the situation looks even more adorable on his youthful, but still really handsome face.

Then Madame Hooch, who is a woman with short grey hair that is nearly as wild and messy and mine and who has yellow hawk-like eyes that once scared me, but now for some reason comfort me, says: "I want a nice clean game…. From all of you."

This makes me smile as she said that at every match and for some reason, this time I have the feeling she is talking to me. This makes me roll my eyes and then I see my opponent and to my shock, disgust and still slight joy, it's Cho Chang, who I had a crush on back in my Third and Fourth and even part of my Fifth year.

The girl is one year older than me and has long black hair that falls over her forehead, slightly in her eyes and over her shoulders. She has black eyes that right now seem to shine with a need to show herself and then I think: "What is she, trying to proof herself against me?" But instead of asking, I let my need to win of the girl, who became a Death Eater after the end of the D.A. also known as Dumbledore's Army, seep into my old broom, feeling the magic that makes it fly and lets it speed up be powered up by my need to win.

This makes me smile as my broom gives a slight shudder of delight, the wood still being alive, thanks to the small, but difficult charm I placed on it, while walking from the Locker rooms to the pitch.

Then I see Madame Hooch open the chest and see two small balls, slightly bigger than tennis balls and dark brown move out of the chest at high speed, quickly followed by a golden ball with silver wings that is no bigger than a golf ball. Then the woman grabs a large red ball with small flat round holes in it and throws it up, the ball quickly caught by one of the Gryffindor chasers.

To this I fly up higher and then look down, trying to keep a good eye on both the Snitch, which is the small golden ball, and on my team mates. I see Wood staying at the left sided goals and see Fred and George flying around with a bat that is half the size of a baseball bat and then I see the three most invincible girls I have ever seen if it comes to Quiditch.

The first is Angelina Johnson, who is a tanned girl with black hair reaching just past her shoulders and tipping her arm pits. Her hair is now in a pony tail and she has brown eyes that are looking straight at the Ravenclaw keeper, while she has the Quaffle, the red ball, under her arm.

Next to her is another girl, this one named Alicia Spinet and who has a slightly stronger tan, black hair reaching her chest and brown eyes that are looking left and right, making sure that her partner isn't harmed or stopped on their journey to score.

And finally is there Katie Bell, who is the only chaser with the same tan as my own and with brown hair that reaches her upper arms. She has soft brown eyes and is just above the golden poles, to my sheer joy distracting the Keeper.

Then Alicia scores and to this I feel what my broom wants and make a happy cartwheel to the back, much to the annoyance of my opponent, who sends me a small angry glare, all the while stupidly enough batting her eyelashes at me, which doesn't at all affect me and even slightly disgusts me as my life with Draco made me feel disgusted by the female ways of flirting.

Then I see it and think: "I've only been in the air for two minutes. If I catch it now, I'll break my own record. But I have to do it, the war battle way." And with that I smirk and start to make all sorts of moves, just to both distract Chang from the Snitch, which I secretly hover closer to with each move and to let her think I am showing off myself to her.

Then I am only half a feet away from the Snitch and hear Wood shouting: "Potter, stop showing off and find that darned Snitch!"

To this I shrug and say: "Okay."

And with a simple hand movement I pluck the Snitch right out of the air, much to the shock of the Keeper. Then all other players stop as they see that I have the Snitch and then I say: "War Battle ways. Easy, distractive and still overly effective."

And with that I smile and fly over to the right tower, while shouting for Cho to keep her eyes out. The girl looks at me and then I easily snatch Draco right out of the stand, without even harming any of the other stand occupants. I put the handsome lad on my broom and kiss him on the cheek, not at all paying any mind to the people in the stands below me, or the angry shrieking Cho above me. But then the girl shrieks:

"He's just a filthy bastard who's too weak to even defend himself and needs to pay monkeys to do the job. He's nothing more than a useless weak viper!"

And this sets an anger I haven't felt since the death of Ron in 2003 up in me and then I fly over to Hermione and the rest and hiss: "Off." To this Draco obliges and slips off the broom. Then I turn my anger at full power and in a second I am next to Cho and the girl has a black eye. I have my arm out and my hand is a fist as anger courses through me as wild as my magic.

Then I grab my wand and with a strong charm tie my broom to hers with her front to my rear. Using a sticking charm on her hands, bottom and the broom to keep her there, I start to do my starters moves again and the girl shrieks as my speed is over 150 miles an hour.

Then I decide to really show her what's scary, just to punish her and after shooting a questioning force of power into my broom and getting an agreeing surge back, I make a steep dive with my nose, that of my broom and that of the shrieking girl, whose shouts I easily ignore, because of the angry whistle in my ears and the rushing of my blood, I go straight to the ground.

There, only 1 feet above the ground, I shoot right back up and head straight for the goals, shooting between two of them as I fly straight through the stadium.

Then I stop and rid the girl of the sticking charms. Then I turn myself around and hiss: "If I ever hear you say that again, it won't be my flying skills I will use against you, understand?" The girl, trembling, crying and with her eyes closed, nods and then I release her broom of mine and hiss:

"Either you work with me in this truce between the four Houses, or you work against me. And you don't want to be in that positions, is that clear?"

The girl nods again and then she slowly flies away, obviously traumatized by what she just went through. Then I smirk and ask: "And you know what, Chang? You never stood a chance with me." To this the girl looks around and I show her my ring, which causes her to whiten of shock, before she sighs and flies off. Then I fly back to Draco, needing to steam off the anger with the love I feel for him and when I land, Draco asks: "Did you… just do that…. For me?" To this I smile and then I caress his cheek and mutter:

"Who else?"

This makes the boy smile and then he hugs me and while he is 4.8 feet high, I easily over heighten with my 5.3 feet. This causes the boy to easily put his head on my shoulder and I burry my face in his hair, smelling the scent that is obviously Draco Malfoy.

A rich cologne, green leaves and even a hint of salty water mix themselves on the olfactory senses of my nose and this causes a lot of my anger to ebb away. Then my body feels the slim, strong and still tender shape of my partner and this causes all of my anger to be replaced by joy.

Then Lee Jordan, the best friend of the twins, who is tanned, has his black hair in dreadlocks that fall down his shoulders and who has brown eyes that match his tan quite nicely, says: "Well, next to that quite mean commentary of Mss. Chang has Ravenclaw put up quite a fair and nice game, but we all agree that with a winning score of 180 against 10, the official winner of this Year's final Quiditch match is the

GRYFFINDOR QUIDITCH TEAM!"

And only then does the team seem to realize that they have won, because the shocked and slightly angered atmosphere around them is soon replaced by sheer joy and amazement that Gryffindor, after seven long years, has won the Finals.

Then Draco holds me tight and cheers along with the Gryffindor students around me and while he does so, I say: "Promise me you won't make it just as easy for me to win our match, okay?"

To this the boy nods and then I smile, as I had actually discovered that Magical Craftsmanship, Muggle Craftsmanship and Fine Arts are talents I have always been amazingly good at.

And so I hand him the broom and say: "I'll make my own. This one is yours." Then I look up, see Sirius looking at me in shock and add: "For now." The boy looks confused and then he sees me looking at my godfather and asks: "Birthday gift?" To this I shake my head and say:

"Gift while being on the run."

The boy nods and then he pushes it back and says: "Just make me a broom that can rival yours so we can have a couple of good matches and keep this. I don't want to take things that obviously mean so much to you."

This makes me smile and then Wood flies over and to my shock, he plucks me right out of the audience, letting me drop my broom and flying me over to Dumbledore, while he says:

"Celebrate with your fiancé later. You have a trophy to accept."

This makes me laugh, as Wood has always been fanatic with winning that particular Cup and then I think: "At least I helped him with what he wants the most." This makes me smile and then we fly over to the elder Headmaster who holds a golden cup with two hands, one on both sides and that has all playing positions of the game engraved on it, together with a plate below it that right now says _Quiditch Cup winner 1991-1992: Gryffindor House_.

This makes me smile as the match was exciting as the ones I had to fake my excitement in, but still I know that I really gave my full power in winning this. Then Dumbledore says: "I am most pleased with how clean and exciting this match has been and am assured that the fair victory of this match goes to Gryffindor!"

This causes a tremendous round of cheers and applause to ring over the stadium. This makes me smile and then, as the teacher hands me the cup, the familiar white mist once more comes above me, holding my broom below it.

I smile as I hand the cup to Wood, who happily holds it above his head and then I sit back on my own broom, feeling the familiar strong wood of the ash tree, and just as Wood wants to hand me the cup again, does the cloud drop something else and to my shock

I catch a beautiful brown coloured chest with seven locks on the right front of the trunk. I smile as I see my initials _H.J.P._ in dark blue on the top of the trunk and then see the words _forever mine_ written in Draco's handwriting on the right lower corner of the top of the trunk.

I smile as I push the hand down further than it was and the trunk reduces to the size of the golf ball. Then I realize why the cloud gave me the trunk and quickly resize it back to it's original size, before opening the fourth lock. Then I smile at Wood and show him the inside, which causes his eyes to widen as inside the fourth trunk were all the prizes I was able to save of when Hogwarts was attacked.

The man looks shocked at all the trophies in there and then I say: "And half of these are won by Gryffindor between now and 2000." This causes the boy to look shocked and then he cheers and shoots over to his team, while I smirk as I had shown the boy the trophies to be able to go back to my boyfriend.

And so I shoot over and with my trunk once more the size of a golf bal and back in my pocket I land and ask: "Now where was I?" And with that Draco, getting my little game, says: "I believe you were planning to do this."

And with that he kisses me passionately.

Happy that his first kiss isn't given to Pansy as he had done back in 1999, just to get my attention, I wrap my arms around his figure with passion and lift him up slightly, letting him put his toes on my own to stay balanced.

Then his lips, tender and soft from their first kiss, softly wrap themselves over my lower lip and I happily lick his upper lip, causing the boy to let out a groan that sounds like music to my ears.

Feeling my body heating up and knowing that my little boyfriend isn't ready for what my elder soul wants, I simply hold Draco tight and smile as many people around me cheer for our first kiss and the victory of Gryffindor over Ravenclaw.

Draco then finally lets go of my lower lip and stops our first kiss, putting his head on the crook of my neck. The softness of his blond hair on my shoulder makes me smile and with a small charm, I banish my robe to feel more of that wonderful skin.

Then I see other students lifting the Gryffindor team on their shoulders and smile at this, but when I see others looking at me, I glare at them to warn them not to get me away from my lover, to which they back of with slight fear written in their eyes.

Then Draco seems to notice it and looks at me, wondering what is the matter. Then I smile and him and with my hand on his cheek, I say: "They tried to take me from you." This makes the boy smile and then I slap my wings and say: "See you in the common room."

And with that I fly up, over to the Gryffindor tower and through the same window I used to fly out. And when Draco sees the Gryffindor boys dorm, I just have to giggle at how cute the boy looks with shock on his normally clear or angered features. The boy looks at me and asks: "You sleep here?"

To this I nod and say: "Yes and believe it or not, but Dumbledore did too. He even burned those curtains there in his Fourth year."

To this Draco asks: "How the Hell do you know that?" To this I smirk and say: "He told me himself. I actually know quite a lot of Dumbledore." To this the boy asks: "Really, like what?" To this I feel my father's prank genes coming up and ask: "Are you sure you don't belong in Ravenclaw?"

This shocks the boy, but then I laugh, which causes the boy to snicker himself as he realizes I am just kidding around and then I say:

"But the funny things aside, I will tell you a few things. I know for a fact that Dumbledore loves raspberry jam most of all, that it takes a great deal of loyalty to him, such as swearing it to your arch-enemy, to get Phawkes, who is his pet-phoenix, that it was him who brought me to the muggles when my parents were killed, that he was the one placing the Fidilius charm over my parents and."

But then I stop as suddenly I realize something too dramatic and painful to really comprehend, but the more I think about it, the more I realize it's true and once more, without my knowledge, tears, this time of betrayal and pain, fall down my cheeks, only to once more be caught by the back of my lover's right fingers.

Then my eyes, that were looking up in the distance without seeing anything, really see my lover crouching in front of me. Then he asks: "What's the matter?" But instead of telling him,

I fly out, too embarrassed, hurt and betrayed to ever really say the words out loud, unless the man in question is around. I hear my lover calling out to me, but ignore it and simply fly off to the pitch, strongly sensing Dumbledore and, to my great and sick satisfaction, Sirius still being there.

Then I land in the stand where both are and while flying, the betrayal had fuelled my anger and as I see Sirius and Dumbledore sitting together, I hiss:

"How could you?"

The man looks at me and then Sirius asks: "How could I what, Harry?" To this I shake my head and say: "Not you, Sirius. Him."

And of course the hard tone causes confusion to shine in the eyes of the headmaster as I look at him. Then Sirius asks: "What on earth did Dumbledore do?" To this I say: "You can better say _what on earth didn't Dumbledore do?_ Especially concerning you, my parents, Pettigrew and a _certain_ Fidilius charm."

Now I look at the man, daring him not to realize what I am talking about, but while I see the man getting that this concerns the Fidilius charm of many years ago, I still see a slight confusion shining in his eyes and snap:

"You were the one who cast the Fidilius charm on Pettigrew and my parents and you didn't do a Bloody thing to help Sirius out of Fucking Azkaban, while you knew that one of his crimes was not his work!" Now Dumbledore looked shocked and then Sirius asks:

"WHAT?" To this I snap: "Sirius, think about it. Dumbledore here was the one suggesting they go down under with the charm. He wanted them to choose him, but they refused, so he chose to be the caster of the spell. But the Fidilius charm needs the hiders inside the object they are hiding in and the Secret Keeper outside it, which means…." And Sirius mutters:

"That Pettigrew was standing outside the house and that Dumbledore knew this." To this I nod and then we both turn our heads, mine filled with anger, betrayal and a nearly incontrollable need to hurt and Sirius with eyes filled with pain and betrayal, to the man who hurt us both on the same time.

* * *

_Sorry for the chapters, but I really don't know how to edit chapters. Now here is the question till next time.  
**Should Harry forgive Dumbledore or should he figure the man out as the same murderer as Voldemort?  
**review and I will write._

* * *


	2. Part 3

**Hello Harry Potter Lovers, here I am again.  
My apologies for already editing, but no one,save my beta reader (thank you, Pypenerd!!!), wanted to answer my question.  
She on the other hand had terrific ideas.**

**Now you know the drill. I do NOT own Harry Potter. That honour goes to J.K. Rowling (envy)-(giggle).  
love you all, HP fans.**

**M.**** Sudmeijer

* * *

**

**Part 3**

I look at Dumbledore with anger reigning in my eyes and while I ignore the urge to comfort Sirius of the betrayal he has just discovered was done to him, I almost demand of the elder man to tell us everything. The man sighs and says: "Harry, the wards I placed on your house need a week of controlling and in that week, Fudge became Minister. Do you honestly think that I, even as Supreme Mugwump could have done anything to stop that man or to let him think straight?"

To this I remember all the things Fudge did before his death in the end of December 1998 and then I sigh and say:

"No, you couldn't have done a thing."

Now Sirius looks at me and then Dumbledore smiles and I say: "Fudge is a true bastard. He only thinks of money and his position as Minister. He is also the dumbest man I have ever seen. Even Pettigrew is smarter than he is."

To this Sirius nods as he too realizes that Dumbledore would have done more bad than good to him and his reputation had he tried to free the younger man. Then we both sigh and I ask: "Can I have your word that you will no longer work with Fudge and that you will let Hogwarts be as independent as it is meant to be?" To this Dumbledore nods and says

"I swear."

Now I smile and then I remember that my one true love is still in the dorm and that there is a party in the common room and say: "If you please excuse me, Gentlemen, but I have a certain date I have to go to." And while Sirius laughs at me and Dumbledore smiles at the fact that I can still be a teenager, I fly up and back into the dormitory, where I see Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan stand in a corner with their wands trained on something. Quickly scanning the room for my loved one and not finding him, I realize what is behind the two boys and anger like no other, not even when Cho insulted Draco comes up in me and I shout: "Expecto Patronum!" And a silver stag appears and knocks both boys on a bed 3 feet away from where they stood. Then I run over to the spot and see Draco trembling and with a bleeding gash in his cheek along with in the left corner of his lower lip. This steams my anger and then I turn my face slowly to the two boys and hiss: "And you call yourselves Gryffindors." Now the boys are shocked and then I swish my hand and let the trunk appear again. Then I open the fourth lid and take out two small shield like badges that I then show at the boys and to their shock the badges say

_DA member_

_Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnegan_

Then I say: "The DA was from 1998 to 2002 the only real force that protected Hogwarts, muggle London and other countries, both magical and Muggle. Each and every member died, but they all died with honour and made sure that over 3000 Death Eaters and other Dark Scum was caught. They all died in battle and all of them were my friends. Considering the two of you and your behaviour of just now, I believe I can stress the word _were_."

Now the boys look down and then I turn to my lover and with a few strong waves of my arm, I absorb his fear in my mental shields to calm the boy down, let the blood seep back in his lip and cheek and heal his wounds.

Then the boy looks up, his eyes still stormy with fear and while strongly reigning in my own anger and disappointment, I let compassionate feelings such as love and care be seen in my eyes. This makes the boy smile and then I help him up and put him on my lap as I sit down. The boy, even sitting is smaller than me and then I whisper:

"You're not alone, Dragon. I'm right here. I love you."

To this the boy clings himself to me and then Dean shuffles closer and as I glare at him, daring him to hurt my lover again, he whispers: "Hey Malfoy, we're sorry." To this I spat: "You better be." Now the boy looks down and asks: "Harry, how come you're so…?" But the boy lets the sentence go and then I ask: "Cold? Determined? War fought?"

The boy nods and then I ask: "Ever heard of Time Travel? That Potters can do so if they have to pass for the memory test? Because that is exactly what I have done. And believe me,

You don't want to live through what I have been through."

Now the two look down deeply ashamed of themselves and I smile, relieved that they will no longer hurt my fiancé. Then Draco stands up and says: "I'm starting anew, now that I'm engaged to Harry. I think we should all start anew. Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy and I am a Slytherin in love with a Gryffindor."

To this the two snicker, while I plant a wet kiss on Draco's cheek as reprise and then Dean says: "Dean Thomas, Puddlemere United fan and all-round gay-guy." To this I whisper: "Understatement of the century."

Now Seamus and Draco, who both heard me, snicker and then Seamus says: "Seamus Finnegan. Halfblood, but I like to believe that I know more about the magical community than the other purebloods here. Except now Harry of course."

To this I smirk as I had shot the boy a playful glare, that still had quite some left over anger in it and then Ron comes in and says: "Hey Harry, what are you waiting for, mate? Everyone's waiting downstairs for you."

This makes me smile and then Draco turns my head to him and mutters: "Forget about the future, Harry. Tonight is just to party." To this I nod and then we all move down and at the party, I tell Draco that if the truce is going well this week, he can act on it, but keep his now fake hate for Muggles and Muggleborns. To this the boy nods and then the deejay, Lee Jordan, turns on a soft song that is slow and romantic and I happily take my love and fiancé in a slow waltz all across the dance floor and causing quite an audience to look at us as we walk as if we're on air.

The entire time we dance all I can see is the grey eyes of my one true love and as we dance, I keep my eyes locked with his and happily smile as they shine with the joy they have always shined with whenever he and I would be doing something together.

Then the song ends and everyone applauds, but my Elven nature causes my wings to slap themselves around Draco and with that I hide the young boy of all spectators. Then McGonagall and Dumbledore come in and at first I turn grim as I look at the man, but then I turn my face passive and trust Draco behind me, my wings wrapping themselves around him to make sure that the Headmaster can't harm him at all.

Then Dumbledore says: "Ah, there you are, Mr. Malfoy." To this I thin my lips as it means that the Headmaster has plans with my one true love and then the man eases my worries and says: "Professor Snape is looking for you. He wishes you back in the common room before curfew."

To this the boy says: "I'm sorry, Headmaster. I will return to my common room, but I don't think it will be before curfew as I plan to spend this night partying with my fiancé." To this the man nods with a smile that shows his pride in the fact that a Slytherin is willing to stay in the House of Gryffindor and then he says: "I will inform professor Snape." Then he turns to professor McGonagall and says: "I will leave the news to Mr. Potter to you, Professor McGonagall."

The woman nods and suddenly I have a bad feeling as if something is terribly wrong. Then the woman sighs and says: "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that the wards of Hogwarts have informed Lucius Malfoy of your engagement with his son and now he is here to challenge you to an all out fight between Family Lords. The price is Draco Malfoy himself."

To this I ask: "Explain yourself, please Professor?" The woman nods and says: "If you win, Mr. Malfoy will be orphaned. If Mr. Malfoy wins, he will be allowed to kill you for engaging his underage son." Now I sigh as Lucius Malfoy had put me for almost the exact same ultimatum many years from now, but then a grinning Sirius comes over and asks: "Is Mr. Malfoy aware that I am free and Head of the House of Black?" To this the woman shakes her head and while her and Draco's face show their and my confusion and wonder as to what the Marauder has planned, he says:

"Thought so."

Then he turns to Draco and says: "Your mother is my cousin and that makes you my nephew and partly my responsibility. And seeing that Cissy is a Black by blood her rights mostly belong to me and so do half of yours. If you wish, I will take your custody and then Harry will be free of the ultimatum and still have the right to marry you when you're old enough."

Now Draco and I smile and then I say: "Let me connect the floo to Gringotts and we can get it done before midnight." And with that I run over to the fireplace and activate the magical transport unit, called floo, by throwing some black dustlike powder in the fireplace and saying: "Gringotts wizards Bank. Lord Harry James Potter from Gryffindor Common room requesting permission to speak with Teller Griphook, Solicitor Sharpclaw and Head Goblin Ragnok." And with that the three heads are seen and Griphook, which is the first head, asks:

"How can Gringotts serve Lord Potter?" To this I smirk and then I start to use the language taught to me in the first year of peace between Light and Dark. Then in Gobbledygook, I say: "I wish of you to get the papers of adoption and send them here so that we can stop both a gruesome duel and help a young eleven year old follow his heart and marry another one that is in truth a Time Traveller." Now the eyes of the Goblins widen and then Head Goblin Ragnok, the third head, asks:

"Where have you learned our language, Lord Potter."

To this, still speaking their language, I say: "From 1997 to 1999 Voldemort held himself low and gathered followers from the Middle East. In that first year, I learned that my fourth great grandfather was a friend of the Goblin Nation and decided to regain that bonding. Luckily I had the honour to be successful and now I once more hope that you will present me this honour, as I am not biased and deeply respect the powers you have showed me over the years."

The three nod, while I know that the students and teachers behind me don't understand a word I'm saying and then the Solicitor, which is the second head, asks: "Whose papers must we get, Lord Potter?" To this I say: "Call me Harry and I wish to get the adoption papers of one Draco Lucien Malfoy, who is my fiancé and the nephew of Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black and does not wish to lose either his father or his fiancé to an all-out Wizards duel."

The Goblins nod and then I ask: "Teller Griphook, can you and Head Goblin Ragnok please investigate the circumstances regarding a couple of my most important factories and camps?"

The Goblins both nod, while the second disappears and then I say: "I'd like to see how well the Firebolt broom company is working on their latest model, if the Nimbus company is ready to publish the Nimbus 2001 and if the Farm is working on their best qualities, namely Quiditch and the care for endangered and magical animals."

The Goblins nod and then they both disappear, while the second Goblin reappears with the papers in his mouth. To this I use my Runic Goblin magic to transport the papers to the table behind me, to the delight of the Goblin and the shock of those behind me.

Then we both greet each other with the Gringotts theme and the Goblin disappears as I turn around to grab the papers. Then Dumbledore asks: "A long story, dear boy?" To this I turn grim and say:

"Voldemort lay low after the death of a certain Phoenix and for two years we heard nothing off him, because he was gathering followers from the Middle East, China and Japan. But in that first year I discovered the actual bond of friendship between the Goblin Nation and my five times great grandfather. This gave me the need to regain that bond and for a full year I worked together with the Goblins, both in the banks they send me to and in the small village that is in a place I shall not reveal as I swore secrecy on that long ago."

The man nods, but in his eyes I can see a hint of disappointment and then I groan and think: "Get the hint, old man. Your bloody life depends on it." Then I hand Sirius the papers and say: "Remember, you have to sign it in triplicate." The man nods and says:

"Consider it done, future cousin."

This makes me smile and the rest of the night we indeed party, but at the end, when McGonagall comes to tell us all to move to bed, Draco comes over to her and asks: "Permission to stay, Professor?" Immediately I know that he wants my comfort over the fact that he is now an orphan like me and turn to Neville. The boy looks at me and I mouth:

"Halloween."

The boy nods, while he pales at the fact that I know about his parents and then we both walk over and I say: "Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter offers refuge for Draco Lucien Malfoy in his dorm and House for the night of 24 to 25 of May in 1992."

Then Neville says: "Spouse Neville Longbottom of the Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom offers refuge for Draco Lucien Malfoy in his dorm and House for the night of 24 on 25 of May in 1992." Now both the woman and the boy smile and then the woman nods and says: "You may stay, Mr. Malfoy. I will inform your Head of House of what was offered here."

To this the boy nods with a smile and as she leaves through the portrait hole and out of the common, he turns around and whispers:

"Thank you."

To this we both nod and I mutter: "Anything for my beautiful dragon." Now the boy smiles truly and that night there is an extra bed added to the dorm, in which Draco sleeps, but because of my training and my new powers I chose to meditate through the night and as I do so at four o'clock, I hear the familiar squirming, groaning and soft crying of a boy with a nightmare.

I look around and see that the crying boy is my own lover, who is tangled up in his covers and who has sweat running over his forehead. Instantly I am at his side and start to softly stroke through his blond bewildered hair, making sure that I am only calming and not waking him as that will,

with my dragon,

only worsen the situation and just as Draco calms down and obviously leaves the terrible nightmare, he opens his eyes and sees me smiling at him. He looks shocked and confused and then I motion him to follow me. He does as said and as I lie back in my own bed, I motion him to come over.

The boy does as said and as he looks at me in confusion, I whisper: "You had a nightmare, Dragon. But everything's alright now. I'm here." This makes the boy smile and as he lies himself on my chest, he falls back asleep and I move myself back in my meditation, but then in different stance to make sure that I keep my dragon, my beloved, close to me.

The next morning and the rest of the week go smooth and slowly but surely the bond between Gryffindor and Slytherin is strengthened, but after the first night, it gets a hard blow as the head line of the Daily Prophet reads

_**Mass murderer adopts disowned Malfoy**__**!**_

* * *

**_SO? Here are 2 new questions.  
Answer them, PLEASE?_**

**_1. Should Harry revenge Draco first, or should he comfort and then take Draco to Lucius to revenge himself?_**

**_2. Should Harry be of Magical Creatures Blood, Goddess Blood, or should he be the secretive son of Queen Elizabeth?_**

**_ps. I got the second last part of question 2 of Steve Jester and the second part of said question came from Jillian Malfoy-DuGrey. (you two rock!!!)_**

**_see you later,_**

**_M. Sudmeijer_**


	3. Part 4

**Hello, here I am again. Sorry for the long wait, but you writers know how bad a writer's block can be. Well, here's part four, which is short and bonded, but in my eyes, still good. **

**Oh, and adding chapters will take a little longer from now on as I have school and work to focus on as well. Sorry and enjoy.**

**M. Sudmijer**

* * *

**Part four**

I look at the Headline in pure shock and think: "Wait, this is wrong. Pettigrew confessed in front of the entire Ministry for Magic. Or did he?" And with that I look at Snape and when the man sees me looking, he sighs.

This makes me realize that the Minister and one other official must have been the only ones hearing Pettigrew's confession. This makes me sigh as it means it will take us quite awhile to let people believe in my godfather, and my boyfriend's new father's innocence. Then I take a deep breath and while holding onto Draco, who has my robes in a death grip of fear and worry, I open the paper to read it better and while heavily controlling my emotions of hatred to the Minister and how Fate has a demented mind of its own, I read the article that says;

_**Mass murderer adopts disowned Malfoy**__**!**_

_Just __to nights ago was, for reasons still unknown, serial killer, Sirius Black, taken away from Azkaban prison and send to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he, unlike what you readers must be thinking, enjoyed the final match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and where he even participated in the festivities when Gryffindor won the Quiditch cup._

_It was in this match made known that Harry James Potter, Boy who lived and Youngest Seeker in a Century, has engaged himself to the young Heir and Spouse of Lucius Malfoy, who is in the Board of Governors, Draco Lucien Malfoy. _

_Unfortunately this news was not taken into good hands by Lucius Malfoy, who challenged Harry Potter to an all-out Wizards duel.__ The price to this duel would be Draco Malfoy, who would be orphaned if Mr. Potter would be the winner (which is something Lord Malfoy thought highly impossible) and that Lord Malfoy would be allowed to kill Harry Potter on ground of engaging his __underage__ son, a fact that was stimulated by a crying Narcissa Black Malfoy, who said: _

"_Draco is only a little boy. He only started Hogwarts this year. He is not supposed to be engaged already. We wanted to wait two years before seeing whether or not Pansy Parkinson would be a fine wife for him or not."_

_Whether Mr. Malfoy knew about his possible fiancé remains unknown, but when put for this dilemma, Mr. Potter could shockingly enough count on his godfather, Sirius Black, to help him out as the man adopted young Spouse Malfoy as his son and Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Black._

_This strangely enough was taken into happy hands of both Spouse Malfoy, now Black and Young Lord Potter, who now once more has the chance to marry the young Black. _

_Unfortunately when Lord Malfoy heard of the adoption, he completely disowned his son of the Malfoy Heirlooms and name and took the Black name out of his wife's name, by Goblin's right._

_How young Draco Black reacts to this is yet to be seen, but that Sirius Black, seen his actions of last night, might not be as guilty as others want us to believe is now a standard fact._

This makes me smile as the article isn't as insulting and lying as I expected and then Draco, putting his head on my shoulder says: "Not even the worst of her works, don't you think?" To this I laugh and when the boy looks at me, I say:

"In Fourth year there will be a Tournament that Voldemort will use to get me to him. I was the Fourth and unexpected Champion and because of that and because I am the Boy who lived, I got a private interview in which that bitch turned all of my words and made a whole story of her own.

Hermione got her quite back for that, by discovering her secret and using it against her when I needed to tell the world the truth about Voldemort in Fifth year. Man, that Fourth year article, that was truly her worst work ever."

The boy nods and then he asks: "Are you going to do anything about it? The article and what my older father did, I mean?" To this I sigh and then I say: "I do intend to, but that will have to wait. Now we have to focus on other things, such as the unity between Gryffindor and Slytherin." The boy nods and the rest of the week, Draco and I sleep in the same bed every night, me waking him from his nightmares and keeping myself alert through help of meditation.

The entire week Gryffindor students work on the bond with Slytherin and try to improve it, but to my shock, at the end of the week there are seven Gryffindor students send to the Hospital wing, two of them overworked and five of them heavily cursed. Each of the cursed ones are unable to tell me who the casters were as the charms were shot in their backs or in a dark corridor, but luckily for us, Draco is able to recognize the spells as Slytherin has its very own Duelling club and Draco has seen each and every one of the spells and who is a master at them.

This, although the Duelling Club is a very good idea, angers me and Dumbledore, as punishment, expels each of the students that Draco recognizes by spell.

But that night, we enter the Great Hall and immediately all Slyherin students aim their wands at the boy and start to fire spells. All of them get to us and as many create an explosion no one sees me or what I do.

Then the smoke clears away and to the shock of the students, they see an entire dome, white in power and causing electrical sparks to shoot off of it and into the stone floor, walls and even the ceiling. Then they look on and see that I am holding the dome up with just my hand, while my other arm is around Draco and is holding him close to my body, the smaller form trembling in my arms.

Then Flint shouts: "Malfoy, you traitor. How dare you stop our revenge for all the low and bad treatment Slytherin had to endure by the hands of those mudbloods and blood traitors?" To this I ask:

"What are you, a Death Eater?"

Now the boy whitens and then I say: "I expected better from you, Flint. You did so much better in the future I know."

And to this I think back on how Flint became an Unspeakable at Hogwarts, just to escape his father and be able to fight along and create weapons for those who were bad with Defensive spells. The boy had been one of the many victims that fell when Hogwarts was massacred and it had been most devastating for both Draco and me, but it had also been one of the things that made us closer.

Then I walk over to the boy, leaving Draco behind me with the dome still around him and as I am next to Flint, I tear off my robe arm and show the man my tattoos. He whitens and then I say:

"I have lost all of those people and Draco is one of the only people who can help me get over it. Is that betraying your House, or is it what Salazar Slytherin actually wanted, when he named Slytherin the Noble House?"

To this the boy looks down and then I say: "You might be just a Fourth year, but you lead these students. Let them stop attacking Draco now." The boy nods and with his hand, he motions the others to lower their wands.

Then I lower the dome around Draco and say: "A war is coming, Flint and I need your help stopping it. I am the unofficial Leader of Gryffindor and you are obviously the Leader of Slytherin. How about a truce?" To this Flint looks at me and then I say: "Hey. That's what those cursed Lions tried to do." Now the boy nods, accepting my answer to his unspoken question and then he shakes my hand. But then he pulls me close and whispers:

"I know you are close with Dumbledore, so, in name of Malfoy's safety, let him get resorted." To this I nod and say: "Consider it done." Now the boy smiles and then I motion Draco back to the Gryffindor table. As we sit down, Draco asks:

"What happened?"

To this I say: "We have to get you resorted. Flint might now be thinking different, but because he is a spy on both sides Snape has to act to be against you, because Flint told me to do it in the name of your safety. So we'll visit Dumbledore right after dinner."

The boy nods, while in his eyes I can see the pain he feels by being as good as exiled of his own House. Then I think back how that was done to me when I became Undesirable number one and think:

"I won't let you go through that too, Dragon. I promise I won't let it happen to you."

And so that night I am at the Headmaster's office when I say: "Professor, Sirius, Draco and I really need some time for ourselves and I have more than enough money in the Potter accounts that I can get access to by stating my new and true age.

The Goblins will easily believe me and then I can get us all a fun trip to some far off country where we're not known and where we can relax and have fun. Will you allow us that, Albus, or should I just stay here and wait till Lucius Malfoy gives Ginny Weasley the _special _diary?" To this Dumbledore asks: "This special diary has something to do with Voldemort and his upcoming plan, doesn't it?" To this I nod and then he asks:

"When will that happen?"

To this I say: "The first of August." To this the man smiles and says: "I am sure we can handle things until then, Harry, and you deserve a break after all your hard work." This makes me smile and then I say: "Thank you, Sir. I know we're going to need it." To this the man nods and I can almost read in his eyes that the man thinks the same thing.

Then I greet the man and leave the room, down the staircase, to where Draco is waiting for me as the boy was still too young to be brave enough to face the Headmaster in his own office. I smile at the boy and let my hand go over the new red trim of his robe, before putting the palm of my hand on the new Gryffindor crest on his chest. Then I look up as my eyes, and his, were following my hand and I say: "Red makes you look so much better, Dragon. Bright and fierce." This makes the boy smile and then he asks:

"And what did green make me look like?"

To this I sigh, as that for the first three months was quite a sensitive subject between us and I say: "I'll be honest with you, Draco. Green made you look white and ill." Now the boy looks disappointed,

but before I can comfort him,

he says: "Then it isn't too bad that I envied you Gryfs for having such a warm colour as a tan. Mine was just always weakened by my House colours." To this I smile as that was indeed true and a fact I often, throughout the last year wanted to point out. Then I hug the boy close and while slightly looking down on his slim and tiny form, I happily smile and kiss his forehead, before kissing his mouth with my hand on his chin.

Then, with my lips mere inches away from his lips, I whisper: "We'll leave in three days. Where do you want to go to, Dragon?" Now the boy looks at me and I smile at him and his confusion, that makes him look so much younger than he truly is, before I say:

"The Potter family owns a lot of mansions all across the world. I can easily get us in one of the estates, somewhere the Potter family isn't known, so we won't have to deal with the press or anything and we can just simply enjoy our time together. With supervisor of course."

Now the boy smiles and then he lies his head against my chest and mutters: "I did always dream of going to some faraway island and simply be away from the pressure of being the Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy." To this I whisper: "Now you can, Dragon. Now you can." Then the boy looks up and asks: "So you'll take me anywhere I want to go? Anywhere?"

To this I press my head against his and whisper: "Anywhere, anytime, any day." Then I move my face closer again and whisper:

"I love you, my precious Dragon."

To this the boy cuddles himself against me, his soft skin a blessing to my neck and the tips of his still short, blond hair tickling the crook of my neck. This causes me to strengthen the hold of my arms on his slim waist, but then my hearing picks up the riffle of cloths and as I hear a soft satin robe slide across the long hallway with open windows on both sides,

my inner Elvin,

obviously a Dominant over my Dragon and very protective, closes my wings around the fragile body. Then I look around, my hearing strengthened and hearing the moving coming closer and closer, while the feeling of dread becomes stronger and stronger within my chest and makes me feel the need to get my Dragon to safety. But then, out of one of the open windows, a spell is cast and as I recognize the sick green light, I jump and hide my boyfriend with my entire body.

Then more curses are fired at us and as I roll and dive, I keep a firm hold on my boyfriend with my arms and wings. The stone walls and floor cause scraps to come in my cloths and a few times I even feel blood coming out of a cut as a sharp corner of a stone cuts my skin open.

But these feelings are blackened out by the strong need to keep my boyfriend safe and nothing but determination, anger, resentment and fear is coursing through my body as I move and avoid all spells.

Then I am with my back to the griffin and my boyfriend is behind me.

I raise my left hand, hoping with all I have to have enough time to grab for my wand with my right and conjure a shield, the wand less spell already draining me of a lot of my strength to hold on. Luckily the power is strong enough to create a white yellow dome around us and the Gryffin and this time the Death Eaters apparently decide to show themselves, as they all jump away from their hiding places behind the windows.

But then they, and Draco, see my victorious smirk and I mutter: "War technique number nine: _let your enemy underestimate your position and overwhelm him._" And with that I throw seven bottles of the Patrofence Potion their way, the grey blue immediately turning silver and capturing the Death Eaters.

Then to my shock, Draco aims his wand at the first Death Eater and before I can stop him, in fear of him becoming even more of a target to these horrible monsters, the boy shoots the Petrifying curse at the Death Eater in question. The spell hits and I immediately repair his part of the bottle, recapturing the Patrofence potion.

Then I summon the man's mask and to my own rising anger and my lover's shock and pain, the face of Lucius Malfoy is shown. The man's white blond hair starts to fall out of his hood as his mask is taken off and his grey eyes try to glare at his son as I hide Draco behind me.

Then Draco, now truly showing his care and other emotions, clings to my back and I whisper: "Draco, get Dumbledore and let him report this attack. I will make sure none of them escape." The boy nods and kisses my neck in thanks, before running up the staircase, as I had whispered the password during the kiss.

Then I smirk at Malfoy and while focussing on my scar, I start to speak, but to the shock of the man, only hissing emits from my mouth and I hiss: "Now Malfoy, I don't know why you attacked your ex-son or why you even showed yourself. But you, of all people, show know better than to raid people of their lives and limbs in such an open area. And for your sheer stupidity, you will be punished."

Then I pull the man by the scruff of his robe and hiss, without the help of Parsletongue this time, angrily and fiercely:

"I will personally make sure of that."

Then I turn to the other Death Eaters and as I see them shoot Dark Curses at my Patrofence potion, I feel my anger stimulating, as I had never allowed Dark Magic to be used on Hogwarts. Then I whisper:

"Stags."

And the brilliant white stags start to attack the Death Eaters, all of them being knocked unconscious and some of them even being castrated by the creatures, which makes me wince as the shouts of pain reach my over sensitive hearing.

Then Draco, the Headmaster and a man with grey hair and dark blue eyes, who wears a blue coat and bowler hat and grey pants, appear and the man looks shocked as he sees the Death Eaters. Then I turn to the Headmaster and say: "I'll go add some few new wards to the recent one, Headmaster." The man nods, smiling at me in pleasure as he is obviously very proud of what I have done.

Then Draco runs over and as I wrap my arm around his delightful slim waist, I place a quick kiss on his cheek. This makes the boy smile and then we both leave an amused Headmaster and shocked Minister for magic behind us.

That night Draco immediately lies himself in my bed as we go to sleep and with a simple wave of my hand, I summon his trunk to the end of my bed.

The entire night other Gryffindor students had partied over Draco being resorted in our House and the boy had worn a happy smile on his face the entire time, while in the first five minutes he had cried in shock and happiness of being accepted so easily. And when he had asked why this was Ron had said:

"You've been hanging around with us so much, what else did you expect?"

This had made the young boy hug him in thanks and the rest of the night they had happily chatted here and there throughout the party, that had lasted until half an hour after midnight.

Then Draco cuddles against me and with a tiny voice he asks: "Harry." I hum softly in response, adding a warm tone for comfort, to which the boy asks: "What will our future be like?"

Now I look down, confused as to why this could be of matter to the boy and he says: "Seeing how my father is now against me and you have the… V-Volde… Voldemort against you."

Now I realize what is truly bothering my boyfriend and while softly lifting his face to let his beautiful grey eyes meet my own emerald green and whisper: "Our future is together, my dragon. I will guard you and you will help me. I will not let you die again."

This makes the boy smile, while I see worry and fear for his own death shine in the boy's eyes and so I kiss him on the lips, enjoying with all my body and soul how his lips move over mine and how they feel soft like silk.

Then I look at him and whisper: "Sleep, my dragon. There is no need to worry."

And my words become reality as the next day, our trip to the train station progresses smoothly and without any danger from the Slytherin House. All students hurt are send home by Threstrall carriages, to make sure they arrive home safely.

In the mean while are Ron, Hermione and me, in an unsuspicious way, flanking Draco, as my friends still fear an attempt on his life, even more after the boy had told them about the Death eater attack. Of course Draco had also told them of my way of trapping the Death Eaters, but Ron and Hermione, young and scared as they were, had taken no risks and had decided to flank the boy. Wanting to stay close to my fiancé, I agree to join the two and just as we enter the a carriage, do I remember what was supposed to happen.

To this I say: "Just a minute, guys. I need to get something. I'll be with you in a moment."

And indeed ten minutes later I am, as I remember, with a brown photo book on my lap, happily leaving through the pages, of course this time with Draco leaning his head on my shoulder and happily watching along as I see one picture of my parents after another.

* * *

**And that is the end of another chapter. I know it's short, but I warned you for that at the beginning. anyway... PLEASE review!**

**Oh and check out the stories of Butterfly333, Pipenerd and Sayomi Mayako. They really have GOOD stories. **

**Well, see you.**


	4. Part 5

**Hello, hello! here I am again. And I am very, very sorry for not uploading sooner, but as some can see from the last line of my previous chapter, I just didn't know what to write. Luckily I found a whole new show that I like very, very much and so, from this chapter on, I will make this a crossover. And I would like to see if you can guess with what show my Harry Potter story with be converted.  
so, read on and guess best.**

M. Sudmeijer

* * *

**Part five**

Coming back to Grimmauld place would not be an easy task for me to do, as that had been Sirius' last home before he died in my Fifth year, but because Draco had to be protected from other friends of his ex-father and because Sirius hadn't have enough time to find us a good home before school ended, I had accepted to return to the old house, if only if I could give it a firm inspection first as I would not accept the house, or its possessions to harm my Dragon.

Then we let the Knightbus, which we used to get to the address and which brought back the memory of when I first met the man in my Third year, stop in front of the house of one of the most Ancient and Hard fought Pureblood families that has ever lived, but which is located,

ironically,

in a muggle neighbourhood. But instead of only seeing number 11 and 13, as Sirius and I had expected we also see a man even I have never seen in the upcoming years I was in war standing in front of the place where number 12 is supposed to be.

The man looks like an alien and has green skin with long triangle shaped eyes and ears and small black irises. The man's forehead is very wrinkled, but still I somehow sense the man's amazing power coming off of him, not feeling harmful and so not really getting me on my guard. The man has two antennas on his forehead and has pink pads with straight black lines and orange lines around them on his shoulders and arms. He wears a white shirt with Japanese sign on the front made of red fabric together with a blue cape reaching his ankles and blue shoes.

The man looks from Sirius to Draco to me and as he looks at me, I can almost sense him doing something, putting me on guard and making me stand ready with my legs spread, my chest to the front, my arms to my sides and my hands palms open to the man, while standing a little to the front with my left leg.

But then the man smiles, something that instantly seems to put Draco and Sirius at ease, but as I felt the man doing something with his mind and as I have, since my Fifth year learned to distrust those who can read minds, I stay on guard, still standing ready to attack. But then the man speaks and says:

"So I was right. Your signature is like hers."

This instantly confuses me as I had believed that the man had read my mind and seen my past and I ask: "Like _hers_? Like whose?" To this the man looks up, once more looking strict and says:

"Twenty-seven years ago two spaceships sailed down to land here on Earth. As I was back then still a guardian, I saw them both coming and sensed them out. One had a kind, gentle nature, but powerful strength and an amazing power level, that could with training even my own. The other, on the other hand, was strong, dangerous and with an obvious intent to destroy us all. I kept a close eye on the second and barely ever checked on the first as the second was dangerous and even at a younger age than the first. But while I felt the power leaving our plane and world twelve years ago, I felt and kept an eye on your power level all year."

This once more gets me suspicious, even though the fact the man is a guardian of something put me slightly at ease and I ask: "Okay… and you are?" Now the man looks shocked and then he says: "Oh, of course, where are my manners. I am Kami, the Guardian of the Earth. I watch over the planet and see how the humanity changes." Now I look shocked and then I stand back with my arms and legs straight.

Then the man smiles and says: "I understand your previous form of cautiousness and aggression perfectly, young one and hope that you understand that I mean you no harm." To this I nod and ask: "So my signature is the same as the gentle one you felt twenty-seven years ago?" Now the man nods and says:

"Your power is greater, but your signature is quite the same, yes. The problem is that both powers came from the same planet and the race of that planet was known for its killing of innocent lives and destruction of planets." Now I look shocked and then Sirius asks:

"Wait a minute, you're not suspecting Harry of destroying us, are you?"

To this the man looks at me and says: "At first, when I sensed his powers and strengths rise in inhuman and unnatural ways, I did, but as I have seen his fight against the one that killed of the gentle power level I know that he is on the right side and would not use his power to kill or hurt without true need or without the right situations."

To this I smile, but then everything the man said clicks in my mind and I ask: "Wait a minute, you said you felt the gentle power level die out twelve years ago, when my parents died. My father is a pure blood, even though he seems to be of Elven blood too, seeing my ears and all and is widely known in the magical world. Are you saying my mother is from another planet somewhere in outer space?"

Now the man nods and I look shocked, before turning to Sirius, who has already turned to me and I say: "I think it's best if we visit aunt Petunia." To this the man nods and then Kami says: "I will join you." Now I have a hard time to keep my laughter in as Kami is as _freaky_ as my aunt would call it as can be and I can already in my mind picture the way my aunt and possibly my uncle would react to the man arriving on their doorstep.

And so soon we are on the front door of Privet Drive number four, with Sirius charming the front and back lawn so that it would show an empty garden to the neighbours on my request as I really didn't have the heart to hurt the muggles I will, hopefully, never see again. Then I knock on the door and as Aunt Petunia, who is a bony woman with black hair, a horse like face, large pale eyes and a long neck, opens the door, she immediately glares at me and says: "I thought you would never be here again. That old man said you have found a new home." To this, planning to for once be the adult in the situation, I say:

"Trust me, Mrs. Dursley, if it were up to me, my godfather or my fiancé, I would not have been here. But as some new information, concerning your sister and my mother, has come to light, I would be very pleased if you would let us have five minutes of your time. We simply want to clarify one small thing that might truly get me away from here forever, so if you could be so kind as to let us in, we will be back out of here in no time."

Now the woman looks shocked, while Draco proudly wraps an arm around my waist and Sirius smiles at me and then the woman does indeed step back and we all enter, the woman whitening as she sees Kami and looking out, but then I assure her with a business like tone in my voice, that no one saw him.

Then we all sit down and I say: "Mrs. Dursley, Kami here, the Guardian of the Earth, told me that twenty-seven years ago, he saw a space ship fly down and land here, in England. He also told me that the presence in the spaceship died on the same time my mother did and that my power signature is very much like that of the presence in the ship. Care to explain?"

Now the woman sighs, which makes me raise my eyebrow and then she says: "It's been eleven years since your mother died, but…. It's really twenty-seven years since I have last seen my sister."

Now I look shocked and confused and then she says: "My sister had my pale eyes, blue, but pale like mine. Her hair was also a shade lighter than your mothers'. The problem is… she died in a car accident with her nanny, which was the only one we could afford at the time, when she was five. Her nanny was reprimanding her on sitting on the right way in a front row seat, when she failed to see a train coming their way."

Now I look shocked and then I ask: "So… the one that gave birth to me… isn't related?" Now the woman shakes her head and then I ask:

"But then… what held up those wards for all those years?"

Now the woman looks at me and I say: "There are wards on this house to protect it against those that wish one of us harm. As long as I would see this place as my home, I would protect it from people like Voldemort and thieves. But it runs on our blood relation, so how it could have held for ten years, while we are not related…." Now the woman shrugs her shoulders and asks: "Are you informed enough?" To this I say: "Depends. Do you know anything of the race my mother came from?" To this the woman walks over to a closet in the living room and takes out a small diary. Then she walks back and as she hands me the book, she says: "In the first year she was here, I was both jealous and angry at her as I believed she would take my sister's place. So I tried to find out as much as possible and often asked her questions.

This is all I could find."

This makes me smile and as I take the book, I say: "All I ever heard about is my father as barely anyone in my world knew my mother. I thank you very much for keeping this, Mrs. Dursley and swear that I will only return… if Voldemort does." To this the woman nods, accepting the deal and then we all take our leave and I ask Kami: "So, what do we do now?" To this the man says: "There are two things you can do.

First is that you read the book. But as it only holds the questions asked in one year, I don't belief it will tell you much, mostly because the girl also tried to use the information against your mother.

The other thing you can do is come with me to Japan. There I will introduce you to the man, whose power level was the dangerous one. Luckily he hit his head when he was just a baby, so there is no way he can ever be that person again."

Now I nod and ask:

"And that man knows of my heritage?" To this the man nods and says: "Yes, and he can train you in it as well. He is, by secret, known as the strongest man alive and the very best Martial Artist there has ever been." This makes me smile as it all opens new pathways and starts a whole new, perhaps even remotely safe, adventure.

Then I turn to my beloved dragon and say: "Well Dragon, it seems we'll be heading for a faraway island indeed." Now the boy smiles and says: "Seems so. I am coming along, right?" Now I take the boy in my arms and say: "Of course you are. I'm not leaving you behind. Not after the reason I actually came here." Now the boy smiles as he is the only one who knows that _he_ is the reason I came back and then Kami says:

"Then it is agreed."

To this I nod and say: "Yes, but first I have to go to Gringotts, to see if the Potter family owns land in Japan." The Guardian nods and three minutes, and one apparation later, we are in Diagon Alley, where some people take a few steps back as they see Sirius, whereas others look at me and Draco in envy, as we are walking side by side, with our arms around each other's waists.

Then we enter the large white-marbled building and I quickly make sure that our group does not read the text on the second door, as the Goblins told me how they had charmed it to bring bad luck to those that try to steal.

Then we enter the large foyer and as we look around in the red and white patterned floored room with high ceiling and walls made of beige marble with against both sides and at the far back brown rich wooden desks with strange creatures behind each desk, I walk over the third one on the left. Behind this desk is another one of the strange creatures with broken white skin, small beady black eyes and pointy ears that reach above the creatures head.

The creature looks up at me and once more speaking the Goblin language, I say: "Greetings, may your gold flow. Would you be so kind as to bring me to my Solicitor, named Sharpclaw?" Now the Goblin looks shocked, while many other Goblins are standing still, looking at me as if I have grown an extra head. But I ignore it and those that are escorting other customers are reminded of their duties. Then the Goblin asks: "You speak our language?" But then Sharpclaw already runs in, obviously having heard my voice and language and while speaking their own language, he says:

"Greetings Lord Potter. May your gold flow." To this I smile in gratitude to the Goblin as I know that they most often wait for their customers to say it before saying it themselves and bow with my left fist in my right hand and with the language flowing on my tongue, I say:

"May your gold flow."

Now the Goblin seems to smile and then he asks: "How can I be of service?" And I say: "I would like a list of estates, manors and other houses that the Potter and with that all its ancestral families own and their descriptions and I would like to enter the Potter Transport Vault, to pick up a Port key to Japan." To this the Goblin bows as a sign he is willing to help us and I bow back in thankful gratitude and after motioning the others over, Kami smiling as the man must have been able to follow us every word, I follow the Goblin down to a high cart with rich leather seats in the back and the Potter sign against the sides. Smiling at how the cart looks like an old carriage made for the rich, I sit up front, with Draco next to me, Kami and Sirius behind us and the Goblin at the forefront at the steering poke.

Then we start riding and unlike the amazing speeds that the usual carts use, does this one go an easy, calm pace as if we are riding through a park, which makes me pull my beloved Dragon close and makes me smile at the chance to simply enjoy sometime alone with my Dragon, or as alone as I can get to be with him with Sirius constantly around us. Smiling at the fact that I at least share our much deserved and needed peace and privacy with my dragon in bed as we share the same bed when we sleep, I softly kiss my Dragon on the forehead, making him smile up at me.

Then, about a minute or ten later, after many twists and turns that I can keep by with as the cart moves around easier than all other cart rides I have ever been through, do we arrive at a small heavy safe door and does Sharpclaw ask me for my blood,

as that proves to the charms and wards on the vault that I am the new Lord over the Potter fortune,

and I easily slip three drops of blood on the left corner, before stepping back and watching the vault door change.

The first change makes the Potter sign be seen on the door, before the sword of Gryffindor stabs through it. Then the sign disappears and the beautiful colours of azure blue, pine green and amber brown cover the entire door material, before the strong metal turns into silk, leather and diamond and then back into the amazing metal structure, but then with a door handle and a locket with key in it.

Sharpclaw steps back and I turn the key to open the door. Then I enter the Vault, which has the size of a medium sized living room with cream coloured walls and brown wooden floor and see three things that are sorted around the room.

The first is that all four walls are covered with paintings, obviously made of Potter family members on their journeys and that show amazing sights on them.

The second is many large stacks of papers and files that obviously concern the places the Potter family owns, where the Port keys go to and, with a little luck, where the Potters have gone to on their many journeys and trips.

And finally are there the piles upon piles of old things and forgotten muggle trash, that all has to serve as Port key and is even sorted in names of lands as there are over a hundred different piles of small Portkeys, with above that the name of the land its magic lets it go to.

Smiling at the great ways the room is divided, I instantly walk over to the papers and search them for a pile concerning the Japanese lands. Then I ask: "Kami, where exactly should we go to?" To this the man says: "The best place to go to is Capsule Corporation. And if I remember correctly did Charles Christopher Potter, your grandfather, buy about five to fifteen percent of the company when it opened. So there should be a Port key here heading directly to the company head building."

This makes me smile and then I indeed find said Port Key as I had went there to look, the minute Kami told me where to be and that the Potters had a share in it.

The Port Key has the shape of an old egg box and has some of its egg holders severely damaged.

Quickly grabbing hold of it, I decide to leave my things here for now and to let a House elf or some other creature or worker for the Potter facility bring it to us at a later time. Then I tell this to the others and Draco too puts his things away, setting them in the left front corner and next to my own. Then I grab hold of my Dragon and of the Port Key as I still have a small trauma left over from it as it took me to Voldemort's rebirth in Fourth year.

But apparently my fear is slightly shown on my face as Draco grabs hold of my hand and holds it tightly, smiling at me as I look at him and showing me he is there for me. This makes me smile as he was the one person I counted on when I went to hide. Then I count down, looking at Draco after every count, and to my relief we say the last _One_ as one, smiling at each other and knowing that we can always rely on the other to help us, even in this new adventure.

And with that we disappear from the Vault, London and England, being shot off to a whole new and life changing event.

* * *

**Well, did you guess? Thank God that I had some inspiration. But don't expect too much, I am still working on the newest chapter and on stories I will never post. So I'm busy, busy, busy. Oh, and I am doing a work placement practice, which is from nine to five and of which I have to leave my house REALLY early. So sorry if the next chapter takes long, but I have a lot on my mind.**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	5. part 6

**Part six**

Landing in front of a giant building I am just in time to pull my godfather away from a huge orange truck with silver container that came racing at us with neck-breaking speeds that would have surely killed the man and while the driver shouts at us and swears about people crazily crossing the street,

I turn to look at the building I will hopefully find more information on my heritage from mothers side.

The house is absolutely huge and circular with soft beige walls and blue colored windows and glass sliding doors. There is a huge plague in front of the building with on that the name and on the second floor there is a huge rectangular window with above that, on the third floor, the company's name written in glass.

On the left front and right back there are two towers of each two floors high and the building in itself is five floors high. And finally is there a wooden fence that, in a square shape, goes all around the building, with behind that a lot of wild plants and bushes.

Looking at the amazing building in shocked wonder, I fail to notice a man stepping out of the building, while Kami does notice and says:

"Ah, there is another one of the race."

I look at the man and my eyes widen as I see him. The man is at least at the height of 5,2 foot, but still just by looking at him can I tell that he is a force to be reckoned with. His hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. His eyes and eyebrows are pure black, just like his hair and his face shows great control over his emotions, along with a small hint of irritation.

Muscles are seen all over the man's body and his dark blue shirt with thick dark blue straps show off the muscles in his chest that go over in a lean, slim waist. His legs are sturdy, but slim and while muscles flow over each other in the legs,

that are also placed in a blue pair of spandex pants, I can still see them clearly, except for where they disappear in the long white boots with wide opening at the top. And finally is the man wearing a pair of white gloves that reach half of his lower arms.

The man shortly looks at me and my group and then I can almost sense him trying something. Feeling his power rise a little, I immediately fear for the life of my beloved as Draco has only had one year of school and with that no chances of training.

Immediately I stand ready, willing to grab onto whatever weapon I need to use against the man and softly let my own powers out. This seems to shock the man and I smirk at the way his eyebrows rise and his eyes widen to show his shock.

Then he moves on and smirks, before speaking with a deep voice and saying: "Well, well, never thought I would see the Guardian of Earth leave his little sanctuary."

This shocks me as the man shows great disrespect for Kami and then I move my hand slightly, to indicate to the man that I can easily grab my wand and curse him.

The man looks at me and raises an eyebrow, as if to say _you wish to challenge me_.

To this I simply glare, but then Kami seems to read the man's mind and mood and says: "No one wishes to attack you, Vegeta. We simply want you to have a closer look at Harry's power level." To this Vegeta looks back at me and Kami says: "Harry, you have a close control over the lengths of your power, am I right?"

At my nod the man continues.

"Please conjure the power you would use for a delicate Latin charm, combined with the Patronus charm." Now, while I can see Vegeta glaring at Kami, which makes me smile as it means the man doesn't believe in magic, I close my eyes and wonder deep into myself.

Feeling and almost seeing the amazing amounts of my power, I take out what I always use for the Patronus charm, what I used for my very first at the Lake in third year and what I would use to court myself in Draco's heart. Then I open my eyes again and nod at Kami, to indicate that I have the power in my grasp. The man nods and says: "Please release it, so we can see your power signature and tell us how much power did you take from your full extend?"

To this I smile and say:

"No idea."

Now the man looks shocked and I say: "I knew I was powerful back in the future, but my power grew amazingly well when I received my Elfen inheritance and now it's beyond my ability to see its full potential. I need more time and practice to see how far my powers reach." The man nods and then Sirius says: "Just release the power and we'll work up from there, alright?"

To this I nod, happy that the man can be so level headed, while he was barely so in the future and think: "Those last two years must have really hit home on him."

Then, focusing on the power and believing I am once more surrounded by Dementors,

like in my Third,

and also starting to believe that I am fighting in a vicious battle against a whole lot of Death Eaters and other followers of Voldemort,

like when I was 22,

I feel the darkness coming from my scar to surround me and shout out the power as I release it, not knowing what it causes to the world outside my closed eyes or to what extends my powers have already gone as I unconsciously grabbed more while starting to remember my fights.

Then Draco's scared scream hits my ears and as I look him, I see him hanging onto a light pole almost 6 feet away from me. This shocks me senseless and then I see how Vegeta and Kami have their hands in front of their faces and how Sirius has turned into a dog to grab onto the fence with his claws and teeth.

Shocked that I can cause such fear in those I love, I fail to notice the wide shocked eyes of Vegeta as I run over to Draco, jump up high to grab him off of the light pole and hold him close against my body. Conjuring my wings with a slight hiss, as the ripping of skin to be replaced with new is still a painful sensation, I wrap them around my beloved dragon and whisper:

"You okay, my love. Please, speak. Let me hear that angel sound that is your voice once more, my love. Please, my dragon, speak."

But then, instead of hearing his voice, I feel his lips on mine as he kisses me softly and whispers: "You worry too much." Now I smile and say: "With my life. Can you blame me?" And I once more reveal my tattooed arm from the convinces of a black polo shirt.

This makes Draco softly caress my arm and as he circles his own name, he says: "No, no one blames you." And again kisses me softly. Then an appreciative grunt is heard and as I turn around I see Vegeta looking at my arm. Then he asks: "How did you get that?" And I say:

"Made it myself. To remind me of what I fight, train and, if needed, kill for."

The man nods, while I can obviously see pride growing in his eyes and then he says: "So many, many years. I never thought I'd feel that power again. So many, many years." His confuses and slightly unnerves me, but then more people start to appear and to my shock, they all come down flying.

The first group is a group of three, two men and one boy, but the first man is like Kami and makes me realize that he has to be the Evil King Piccolo.

The man is as green as Kami and looks exactly the same, except for the wrinkles and the cloths. The man is wearing a white cape with large shoulder pads that reaches his lower legs. His shirt is black with sky blue obi and dark brown shoes. The man is obviously powerful and I feel the need to attack him, if not for the man and boy he arrived with.

The first I recognize from my studies of the Martial Arts and is obviously his defeater at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku. The man has his hair standing up to both sides, his right higher and more bowed than his left, which looks more like long spikes. The man's eyes are black too, but then big and friendly and his face stands in a friendly, confident smile. He's wearing an orange gi, made of an orange shirt and pants, with dark blue obi and, sweat bands and under shirt. And finally a pair of dark blue shoes with red line at the front and a brown ribbon tied around his ankles.

The boy standing in front of him is obviously his son as the boy has the same black eyes and hair as his father, but the boys skin color is different and the boy obviously has a soft peachy complexion, unlike Goku's light tan. The boy is wearing a thick white scarf that is tied around his neck and has a purple gi, like Piccolo's, but then with thick red obi and shoes that are a thicker brown color.

Then another man lands and while he is slightly taller than Goku's boy, he is obviously an adult himself and another person I recognize from the Tournament. Krillin is a bald monk who has six stars on his forehead and has black eyes with no visible white eyeball and very small black eyelashes. The man has the same orange gi on as Goku, but then without the blue shirt, with a blue belt tied around his waist and with blue shoes with white socks.

After him arrive a man with scars on his face and wild black hair that I recognize as Yamcha, the bandit that also became one of Goku's friends. The mans black hair goes down to his back and is filled with black plucks sticking out here and there, making it look like a mane. His eyes are covered by black eyebrows and one diagonal scar over his right eye, along with a cross-shaped scar over his left cheek. Unlike with Krillin, Yamcha has visible muscles, but I can easily see that they are smaller and weaker than Goku's own muscles. Yamcha's cloths are an exact copy of those Krillin wears, from the shirt and belt, to the shoes with socks.

And finally another bald man, but then much taller, and a small white man appear. The first is Tiën, who is a tall man with three eyes, one at the middle of his forehead and two at their regular places. There is a knife shaped scar on his chest and a part of his six pack is seen above his green pants with red obi and with a cloth tied over his left shoulder and wrapped into the obi. His shoes are black with yellow opening that reach up to the half of his lower legs. The other person is Chiaotzu, a small white faced, red cheeked human with black eyes and very thin eyebrows. He's wearing a white-blue shirt with no sleeves, a red obi, black pants and boots with black bottom and yellow top.

Smiling at all the Z-fighters I turn to Goku and the man asks: "Wow, were you the one with that amazing power level?" To this I nod and then Vegeta says: "Yes Kakarot, he was. And for a good reason." Then he turns to Kami and asks: "Am I right to assume that you believe him to be half-Saiyan?" To this everyone looks deadly shocked and then they all ask:

"HALF SAIYAN?"

To which Kami nods and says: "You might not know it, Vegeta, but there were two Saiyan space pods send to Earth on the day Frieza destroyed your planet. I just never told anyone of the second, because its power was gentle and kind, instead of powerful and ruthless like Goku's. I only kept an eye on the power to make sure it would not become what you were before you hit your head. Unfortunately the power died out eleven years ago.

Fortunately last year, at the beginning of previous school year, I felt a power level, Harry's, having the same signature, but then with an amazingly higher level in strength and limits."

Then he turns to Sirius and says:

"What Harry said of his own power having no limits is true. Even now, now that he has full control over how much he lets out, I can feel his power growing. I think that it won't stop until he either defeats Voldemort or when he turns seventeen."

This shocks and slightly worries me as Voldemort had still been alive when I left that terrible future and then I look down upon my beloved Dragon and while being reminded of his terribly damaged and raped body as it lay dying before me, I whisper:

"I hope it's the second."

This makes Sirius, Kami and Vegeta look at me and makes my Dragon look up at me. Then Draco asks: "Why is that, Harry?" Now I sigh and say: "Because of the reason I left the future." Now the boy nods and softly kisses my cheek, making the people around me look shocked as the sign is obviously meant as a romantic gesture.

Then Goku asks: "But Vegeta, you said all Saiyans died on the day Frieza destroyed the planet. Who on Earth could have made him then." To this I aim for the top of my arm and say: "My mother. She saved me. I know, because my dad is absolutely born here on earth and is known for his long family line." Then Vegeta says:

"I know who you speak of."

And when we look at him, we see him smile, his eyebrows slightly heightened, but not in a mocking gesture. Then the man puts his hands on my shoulders and says: "The one on your arm. The one you name Lilly… is my sister, Vega." Now I look truly shocked and everyone else shouts:

"SISTER!"

Then Vegeta asks: "Was she tall with red hair and soft green eyes?" To this I say: "Yes, emerald green, like my own." To this the man nods and smiles. Then he says: "Vega was always known for her green eyes. She was the first in nine generations of Saiyans to have eyes in a different shade than black."

Then he turns to Goku and says: "Seems I will still get my revenge on you, Kakarot. I may never perhaps reach the same power level you have now, but my cousin is already much and much stronger than you. The Royal Family has gained back its rightful place." This shocks me and I ask: "Royal family?"

The man turns to me and says: "Yes, you are a Saiyan Prince and next to me, the Heir to the throne." And again he puts his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Another chapter. And just for all you DBZ fans, this happens in the three years before the Androids arrive. Also, I plan to let the Androids only have a short appearance in the story. They will only appear in one chapter, but will be taken in by Cell in the next. And Harry will play a GIANT role in the defeat of that creature. After that I will completely go off course with the story and abandon all that happens to the DBZ story line, but it will still follow almost everything of the HP Story line, except for HBP and DH. **

**Alright review and thank goodness for the quick progress on chapters. The last time that took a LOT longer, but now I got a really good feeling on where this is going,**

**Okay, see you later.**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	6. part 7

**Hello faithful HP/DBZ readers,**

**Sorry it took so long, but I had ended my last chapter absolutely terrible, when it comes to writing down a new opening line and I actually have a restriction on writing on my computer. But because we were on a holiday, I was allowed to write every now and then and that made me able to write this. So sorry for the delay. Oh, and to give you a hint on what I plan to do to Vegeta, Goku and the other Saiyans, here is a quoted part from the episode 'Spirit Bomb Triumf', to which I own as much as I do to Harry Potter and Dragonball Z. **_**ABSOLUTELY NOT A THING!**_

_**Goku is slowly descending down with his face bowed and raises his thumb up at his partner and as he lands, he tells Vegeta, who lies on the floor and looks up at him: "Seems we're a pretty good team after all." To which they both start to laugh as they raise their thumbs up to each other.**_

* * *

**Part seven**

Looking at the hand on my shoulder all that goes through me are the last words from the man who now has his hand placed there. _Heir to the throne… Prince of all Saiyans… __**Heir**__ to the throne… __**Prince of all**__ Saiyans._

Together with that do all the names I know are on the arm attached to said shoulder and then I slowly raise my wrist to my head and with my other hand touch the roses around the name

_Draco Potter._

This makes me come to a decision and I turn to the man and say: "It has always been my dream to know more about my family. But I am no ordinary human, Saiyan or even wizard. I am a Potter and as such have I been tested on the same test as that every other member of my father's side of the family.

First from my 14th to my 29th years of birth on my endurance through the losses of all these people and the near loss of all my hope and faith. Second on my memory with the test to for one year do everything I have done the same way I did that the first time.

I passed both tests, but the first caused me to have that power surge Kami sensed that made him recognize me as the son of the other Saiyan power level that he sensed coming to earth.

But as I said was I tested on endurance by losing everyone on this list, from Cedric when I was 14 to Draco, my beautiful dragon, when I was 29 years old. I came back here to save them all and I will not let anything keep me from that goal.

And with that I truly mean _not anything_."

This makes the man look at me with an amazingly angry frown and with thin pressed lips, but having been through terrible wars and having seen Lucius Malfoy look worse before he killed himself, I stay standing and simply push my beloved dragon behind me, while spreading my wings to make sure they cover him from every side.

Then the man hisses: "You dare to deny your heritage as a Saiyan Royal?" To this I say:

"No!"

Shocking the man with my ferocity and strong voice. Then I say: "I'm just saying that I have a goal I need to accomplish and that I can't do that if I have to learn how to rule an Alien race or if I move to the planet of said race. And just so we're clear; if I go, Sirius, Draco and Remus go with me."

To this Krillin comes forward and says: "Hey, don't worry about that. The Saiyan planet has been destroyed years ago. Hell, just last year we fought the guy who blew the entire planet up. And just a week ago we saw him get killed by some kid from the future."

This makes me shocked and relieved at the same time and then I ask: "So there are no Saiyans left?" To this the man spats: "No, there are Saiyans left. I am one, your mother was one and that oaf of a Kakarot there is one. The only problem is that because we are the only ones left and because Kakarot just had to hit himself on the head when he was a child, no one takes our race serious anymore.

But because of that stupid mistake, they know nothing of our breeding and our ways of life and as insolent fools believe that our race will never more know a new generation. That it can never more have new _Pureblood_ Saiyans."

But then the man sees my own thinned lips and how my wings buzz with anger filled flapping and I say: "I agree and can live with a lot. But the way people think there is a difference between halfbloods, purebloods and other forms of blood and how some of those forms have to be exterminated is exactly the reason that there was a war in my previous life in the first place and I refuse to ever let that come to pass again. If you think that blood shows all…."

Then I really glare at him and while my heart breaks, because this was the last chance to learn more about my family and because it ruins the beautiful holiday I had hoped to plan for my Dragon, I say with strenght I don't truly feel:

"Then I want nothing to do with this race."

And with that, under the shocked eyes of the Z-fighters and ever growing anger of the man named Vegeta, I grab onto Draco, hold him as tight as I can and use my wings to fly straight up to the clouds.

Then I fly off and as I am above the clouds, I look around and see to my relief that there are no airplanes in sight. Then Draco asks: "You didn't really mean that, did you?" But then I sigh and say:

"Yes Dragon, I did."

To this Draco says: "But it's your legacy. You're the Heir to the throne. You're made of royal blood." This makes me smile and then I caress his cheek and say: "Soon love, you'll learn that there are more important things than a bloodline. I never got the chance to learn about mine or my legacy and still I was happy. Because I had you and because I had my friends."

Then I think:

"Even though those all died out."

And look at my arm. But then I spot something and to my shock I see Vegeta flying over, looking absolutely furious. Angry that the man is so stubborn, while I was perfectly clear on my demands and fearing what he could do to Draco, I move my wings to fly faster, holding onto Draco's head and neck with one hand and holding onto his back with the other.

But then the man appears in front of us and in my shock I lose the control of my wings, making us both fall down to the ground, Draco's hand the only things I can still hold onto.

* * *

**I know what you think. 'Why did she have to put a cliff there?' But with this cliff I know how to continue. Besides, it had to happen. Don't worry, they won't die and Draco won't get hurt.**

**See you next chapter. **

**M. Sudmeijer**


	7. part 8

**Hey, here I am again. And yes, I posted two chapters on the same day. Since I'm restricted from for a while, I was able to make a pretty good comeback. I hope this satisfies you and that some of you got the hint I put in my last goodbye. If you didn't here it is again. **_**Draco**__** won't get hurt**_**. Now what is to happen to Harry? Read and find out.**

* * *

**Part eight**

Holding onto Draco's hand I look up and see that all the drama and problems have become too much for my Dragon. Looking down to the quickly coming closer street we are about to crash into, I try to use my wings and fly back up.

But then to my shock I feel that they are paralyzed of shock.

Thinking quickly, I turn my upper body so my back is aimed at the ground and swing Draco up to where I see Vegeta flying, or better said floating, as the man isn't moving at all.

Angered that he isn't even willing to save his own cousin, I shoot Draco at him and to my relief, see him catching the boy in shock. Then I turn back to the ever approaching street and see that I will crash into a large metal truck. Knowing this will most certainly be the end of me, I whisper: "I'm sorry, Draco. I love you."

But then the light of one of the ever moving vehicles below me gives me an idea and I say: "It's a long shot, but it's my only hope." And with my love for Draco burning in my heart, I grab my wand, aim it at the ground and shout:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

And my ever familiar stag, with silver fur, huge antlers and a high back appears on the street and starts to radiate sound waves. Feeling them slow me down, I smile and softly land some way to the left of the highway in a small bush with thorns.

Feeling the thorns scratch my skin, I shake the pain off and walk out of the bush, letting some thorns cause bleeding wounds onto my skin, but holding my left arm high above the thorns to keep the names out of harms way.

Then Vegeta lands across the street and lies Draco down behind him, before turning to me and obviously wanting to shout. But his appereance made me remember all too clearly what happened and before he can start, I shout for myself and shout:

"You unbelievable Son of a Bitch! Do you have any idea what could have happened? I said I was the one with the war experience and you decide to threaten _Draco's_ life? Don't you have any sense at all, you jerk? I save people, I don't _murder_ them!"

And while the man is shocked by my outburst, I pick Draco up and turn to Kami, who together with the rest came running over. Then I say: "I'm sorry, Kami, but your attemtpt to let me learn more of my heritage was a big mistake and also threatened my Dragon's life. And that is something I cannot accept." And with that I turn to Sirius and say: "I can kill of Voldemort without my mother's heritage. Ready to go home, Sirius?"

To this the man nods and then he holds up the Port Key. Grabbing onto it with one finger, while still holding my Dragon close, I turn one last glare at Vegeta and say:

"Don't ever expect me to come see you again, your Royal Highass!"

And with that the Port Key takes us back to England and back to where I know my Dragon is much safer. Arriving back in the Vault with the Port Keys I turn a few of them into a soft bed and lie Draco down on it.

Then Sirius says: "Harry, I know this will hurt you, but as your only legal guardian I have to forbid you of ever seeing that man again. The others are okay, I know that of them, but Vegeta is a no go for you now, do you understand?"

To this I say:

"Don't worry, Sirius. I wasn't planning on ever seeing that man again. He is out of my head and forever out of my life."

And with that I cover Draco with a soft blanket and caress his cheek and smooth his hair down a little, before lying myself on top of the blanket, pulling my Dragon close and falling asleep, not caring in the slightest what will now happen to that self centered prince.

* * *

**Ooh, Harry's pissed. Now there are just a few questions I know you will have. Will Draco be okay? Will Harry ever be able to fly with his wings again? And what about Vegeta and the other Z-fighters? **

**Well, right now I have not really an idea. But I'm sure it will come soon and when it does, it will be posted. If it's a good idea, that is. And if you want to help me, don't answer the questions, for that I will do myself, but answer me this.**

_**Should I do the next chapter on Vegeta and the burn-out he will get from the Z-fighters or on Harry, Draco and Sirius?**_

**Okay see you later,**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	8. Part nine

**Hey, I'm back! And damn, can I get my stories updated. It seems just yesterday that I posted the previous two chapters, which I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. **

**Anyway, Serenityselena has a great writing ability as she showed me by reviewing every chapter of this story (MAYOR thanks to you, Serenityselena) and has also told me that I should do the next chapter on Vegeta. Now that was hard to think of, but I figured a good piece out and yes, this part will end with Harry being confronted by Vegeta yet again, but under much better conditions. Sorry, plot telling, but not to worry, the rest of the story will be as great as the others chapters I have written.**

**So, here you are and hope you enjoy,**

**M. Sudmeijer**

* * *

**Part nine**

Vegeta looks at the place his nephew stood in pure shock and then Krillin says: "Well, that boy sure has his vocal talents from his mother's side." And the others seem to nod. But the words of the monk make Vegeta remember who the brat's mother is and he whispers: "Vega." While being reminded of a small girl with long red hair that would shoot up to the original Vegeta Saiyan style if the girl powered up and Vegeta thinks:

"No one will take me my sister."

But then the man remembers that Kami has felt the power of his sister die out and he says: "We need the Dragonballs." Shocking the others and making that oaf Kakarot ask: "Why the Dragonballs, Vegeta?"

The question angers Vegeta yet again and he snaps: "To wish back the brats parents, Kakarot. What other reason do you think?""You want to make a wish for someone else?" asks a truly shocked Krillin, but then Tiën, the tall bald ex-assasin, says: "Of course not. If Vegeta wishes those two back, he gets his sister back. The father is just a dumb extra." This shocks the others and then Kami says:

"I'm not sure if that is the besxt thing to do."

"AND WHY NOT?" Vegeta then shouts and while the man is getting desperate in getting his sister back and seeing her after more than twenty-five years Kami says: "Lilly Potter's death caused the death of the Earthian epitome of Evil, Lord Voldemort. If we bring her back, we could very well bring Voldemort back too and according to the fate of the earth that is not to happen for another two years."

"So we wait for this Voldemort dude to reappear and then we wish the return of those two?" Yamcha then propositions, but Piccolo says: "No, we shouldn't do that. It could run in bad course with the arrival of the Androids." But then Vegeta shouts:

"YOU IDIOTS!"

And everyone looks at the man in shock, but then he says: "Don't you understand? That brat never knew of his heritage from either side, right? And yet he got amazing powers when he got back here, right? Those powers were his Saiyan heritage, that made him physically and with that magically stronger. And so he got that Saiyan physical strength from MY sister. So if we bring my sister back, we have the perfect trainer for that brat and he can wipe the floor with that Volde – whatever his name was."

"Hey yeah." Kakarot's brat then says and the boy continues and says: "And then we have another two fighters that can help us fight the Androids." To which all the others start to smile. Then Vegeta smiles his ususal victorious smile and says: "So we all agree that the return of my sister and that human husband." But then Kami says: "Not Human, Vegeta, Elfen." But Vegeta ignores the guardian and says: "Is the best thing we can do for now and for the next three years." To this the men nod and then Vegeta turns to Kakarot and asks: "Well?" Making the man look at him in confusion, to which he angrily snaps:

"Are you going to search for those balls or not?"

Now Kakarot looks shocked and then he says: "Oh yeah, I'll get the Dragon radar. Why don't we meet at the Lookout once I have them, okay?" And while the others all nod, Vegeta huffs and flies off. But while he does so, he thinks: "The brat has much more power than Kakarot. Not just in his magic and his – whatever it is – nature, but in his strength and form as well.

So why hasn't he transformed into a Super Saiyan yet?

Can it be that not knowing of the Super Saiyan legacy can make you unable to transform?" And while the man ponders this and starts to think of ways he can let the brat become a Super Saiyan, he flies to the Lookout.

Soon he sees the large pole, also known as Korin's tower to the humans, and while not giving a damn about the inscriptions on the pole, or the small circular room that is halfway up the large pole, the man flies up to the end of the pole, where a platform, with the downside of it shaped like a soup bowl is placed upon the pole. The platform has large white tiles on the floor and around the outer circle are grass fields with on each of them four or five pine trees. At the very midst of the platform is a castle in the shape of the Taj Mahal with white stones, yellow roofs, a pink metal covered front porch and another seven pine trees on both sides of the entrance, together with two large towers in the back corners of the castle.

Landing on the platform, Vegeta leans against the poles holding up the cover of the front porch and while waiting for the others to arrive does he keep thinking on why the boy has yet to transform and on ways to let him do so. But one sentence the boy said keeps coming back to the man that truly angers him every time he thinks of it.

_I can kill of Voldemort without my mother's heritage._

This angers Vegeta more and more and without him noticing does his hair turn golden and back to black whenever the thought reenters his mind. Then the words are mentally heard by the man again, but then.

_I can kill of Voldemort without my __mother's__ heritage._

And this way of thinking makes Vegeta believe that the boy is disloyal to his sister and he grunts, not realizing that his power signature sky-rocketed to Super Saiyan level, or that his hair has turned golden along with his eyebrows. Neither does the man notice that his features sharpened, that there is now a golden aura around him or that his muscles have all together doubled in size and strength.

Then a landing is heard, strangely enough together with a shocked scream and when Vegeta looks up to his left, he strangely enough sees the bald monk named Krillin looking at him with his arms spread and his left leg in front of his right in obvious shocked fright.

"What?"

Vegeta spats and the man says: "You're a… a…." But apparently the man is too shocked to tell Vegeta what he is and then suddenly Vegeta notices how the man's power level suddenly feels even weaker and easier to beat. Wondering how that was possible, Vegeta turns back to looking down, but then he sees the white tiles on the floor through a golden glow and the truth of what the monk was trying to say hits Vegeta with great speed and power and he mutters:

"I'm a Super Saiyan."

To which Krillin nods, still shocked at seeing the black haired, black eyed Saiyan suddenly having golden hairs and eyebrows and having deep green eyes. Gulping Krillin says: "Wow, what pushed you over the edge?"

To this Vegeta says: "What that brat said. That he can beat this Volde – whatever without his mother, my sister's heritage. That is exactly what physically made him as strong as he right now is. Not some stupid Human heritage." But then Krillin says:

"Elfen."

And when Vegeta looks at him, he takes a step back and says: "Well, that's what Kami said. He said that Harry's family from father's side is Elfen." But Vegeta ignores this and shrugs. The rest of that hour is spend easily, Vegeta starting to like how the other Z-fighters look shocked as they see him as a Super Saiyan and the Saiyan prince getting used to the new power he feels streaming through his entire body, warming up his skin, strengthening his muscles, sharpening his senses and accelarating the speed of his blood streaming through his veins.

Then after an hour and a half Kakarot arrives together with all seven Dragon balls and Kami walks over to the seven orange balls, each with a different amount of stars on them. Then the old guardian raises the hand not holding his cane and he says: "Arise Shenron!" And the balls start glowing as a bright yellow-white light erupts from them and out of that a giant dragon with green scales on his back, white scales on his stomach, large red eyes, a white moustache and wooden horns behind his red eyes appears.

Then the dragon starts to speak and says: "You have woken me from my slumber. Tell me your wish and I will grant it." To this Kami turns to Vegeta and says: "I have put together the wish, Vegeta, but it does mean that Vega might not come back. We cannot take that risk, even if Harry knows who will die when and by whose hands. Bringing Voldemort back before his set date will cause great disturbance in the time frame and that might make Harry lose grip of what is going to happen when and we need his knowledge on the future to win the war against Voldemort."

To this Vegeta glares at the guardian and snaps: "Just get on with it." To this Kami nods and then he turns back to the dragon and says: "Oh great Shen Ron, please bring back those who can be saved of their death on Halloween 1981 without reviving the epitome of pure evil, Lord Voldemort."

To this Shen Ron looks at the guardian and says: "That wish I can grant." Making everyone smile.

Then the eyes shine and to Vegeta's pure delight he sees a woman with long auburn red hair, the tips obviously cut to a flaming style, a soft milky white tan and with almond shaped emerald green eyes, Super Saiyan green eyes, appear next to a man with shaggily messy black hair that stands out at odd ends all over his head and makes him look like he just flew 1000 miles who has a strong tan, muscles on his shoulders and lower arms and who has black rimmed glasses set in front of a pair of hazel brown eyes.

Then the dragon says: "Your wish is granted. Now I will go and I will take the Dragon Balls with me. Goodbye forever." And the dragon disappears in the yellow light, before it shoots up and explodes in seven different beams that shine and go a different direction each.

Then the man says: "Well, that sure isn't something you see every day." Then the two look down and the woman asks: "Can I ask you a question? Where are we?" To this Kakarot raises his hand and says: "You're on Kami's Lookout. You were wished back with help of the Dragon balls." This seems to shock the two and then the man asks:

"Wished back? As in wished back _to life_?"

And the bald monk says: "Yep, that's right." This seems to please the two greatly and then Vegeta walks forward, his eyes fully set on the woman and he says:

"Sayago."

Loving it how his native language feels on his tongue. The woman looks shocked at him and he smirks, before repeating the word. Then the woman asks: "Ve-vegeta?" And while ignoring how the man is looking at her shocked, he says: "One and only." Knowing that the others only heard the words _Agu se pria_. Now the woman really smiles and then she shouts: "Vegeta!" And hugs him with the same force he remembered her to have when they were little.

Instantly he hugs her back, finally feeling the guilt of letting his little sister go unprotected and dying go, which feels like a huge weigth falling off of the man's shoulders. Then Vega, his little sister smiles at him and asks: "Sante Ereá?" And Vegeta nods, confrirming to her that he speaks the Earthian language.

Then his sister pulls him over to the other man and says: "Vegeta, I would like to introduce you to my husband destined, _Submissive_ mate, James Charles Potter. James love, this is my brother, Vegeta." To this, to his great pleasure, the man bows and says: "It is a great pleasure meeting the man my wife talks so greatly off." But then the man smirks and says: "But it is an even greater pleasure being mated to said wife." To which Vega hits him on the shoulder playfully, making them both laugh.

Then Kami speaks and says: "It pleases me greatly to know that you have returned without your return speeding up the return of the pure epitome of Evil. The one you name Lord Voldemort."

This makes Vega and the other man, Jack or James or something like that, smile relieved and then Vega asks: "And Harry? Is my little Veggie okay?"

To this, while Vegeta smiles at the fact that the brat was still in some, probably unofficial, way named after him, Kami says: "He is in perfect shape, Mrs. Potter. He is right now with his godfather and if my abilities as Guardian of Earth are as good as they were when I began, he is right now in the official Potter Transport vault." This makes the mate of Vega smile and then he says: "Then what are we waiting for. Let's go fetch the little raskal."

But then Kami stops the man from doing anything by stepping forward and raising a hand and as the mate looks shocked the guardian says:

"That would not be wise to do, Mr. Potter."

"Why not?" The mate immediately asks, obviously angry that he can't go and pick up his son and Kami says: "Harry has been through more than the last eleven years you have been dead. He has passed both the Potter Test of Endurance and the Potter test of Memory. His body is 11 going to 12, yes, but his soul is almost 30 years old."

This shocks the mate and then Krillin says: "And next to that are you and your wife on his arm." This seems to confuse the two and then Kami says: "He has his left arm tattooed with names of those who died in the years he has been tested on his endurance. And you and your wife are at the very top of that list. If he came to see you now, he would curse you first and ask questions later."

But then Kakarot says: "Wait a minute, I know the boy's power signature. I can use Instant Transmission and with Kami here to explain the whole story behind you two being back alive, we can transport ourselves to him and you can pick your son up. Is that an idea, Kami?" Now the guardian smiles and says: "Yes, that is an excellent idea, Goku." But then Vegeta says:

"Fine Kakarot, but I am joining too."

And to his shock his sister seems to recognize the name and ask: "Wait, were you send here to destroy the people of Earth?" To this Kakarot nods and says: "Yes, I just hit my head when I fell off a cliff and lost my memory." To this the woman smiles and then, to everyone's shock, the woman bows. To this Vegeta immediately reacts and shouts:

"Vega, why on father's name are you bowing for this Third Class?"

"Because he saved my life, Vegeta." His sister then says, shocking him even more. Then the woman goes on and says: "Had his pod not been sent off, then mother would have had nothing as a last resort to make sure I could continue the Royal Saiyan legacy. So I was send off, but to make sure Freeza didn't notice me, my travel coördinations were to be right behind the one of the Third class send off to this planet."

"But Goku was send here to destroy the lives of Earth." The monk then says and Vega says: "Yes, but mother knew that could take a couple of years as Kakarot was still very young and she hoped that she could in those years defy Freeza and come to pick me up again. But when I landed on Earth, my computer told me that planet Vegeta had been destroyed and I decided to stay, train strong enough to defeat the Third class to make sure he wouldn't take me down and to then, when I was 17 and would be considered an adult Saiyan, use my space pod and then go and search for you, Vegeta. But just after my 17th birthday did I literaly run into my mate and I decided to change plans a little, help my mate defeat Voldemort and end the war and then go search for you, so that if you were hurt in anyway or abondoned we could offer you a safe place to live."

But then the woman looks down and Kami ends her story and says: "But unfortunately the war ended with your death and so you were yet again unable to go look for your long lost brother." To this the woman nods and then Kakarot says: "All the more reason to hurry up and get those two back to their son." Making the mate smile at Kakarot and making Vegeta, Vega and Kami nod in agreement.

Then Kakarot turns to the Namek and says: "Piccolo, train Gohan for me until I'm back, okay? I promise I'll just bring them there, let them explain and that I'll be back once that is over with Kami, okay?" To this the Namek nods and then,

just for the sake of it being needed for the transportation,

Vegeta holds onto the man's gi, just like his sister, her mate and the guardian and Kakarot puts his fingers on his forehead, focussing on the power signature of the brat that is Vegeta's nephew. Then Vegeta feels himself disappearing and the feeling of moving with the speed of light almost overwhelms him, but then they appear in a room that has paintings all over the walls, has stacks of paper on one side of the room and has loads of trash on the other side, that is actually sorted on country and apparently work like the strange old eggbox the man his nephew was with was holding.

Then Vegeta sees the man and sees his shocked look as he looks at Vega and her mate, but to Vegeta's shocked anger, the man is standing in front of a wooden bed, that has the brat and his apparent mate on it, sound asleep, and the man is holding the same kind of stick aimed at Vega as that the brat used to summon that strange silver stag earlier.

Then Kami says: "Sirius Black, please put that wand away and let me explain as the sight of your best friend is real and is my work as well." But then the man asks:

"Oh yeah, for what? A sick joke?"

But Vega is apparently used to this behaviour from the man and says:

"No, to see my son."

* * *

**Oh, now what's going to happen? And more importantly, who guessed that I will let Vegeta make sure that Lilly and James are wished back? And how will Harry react to seeing his parents and the man he was forbidden from seeing.**

**A lot of questions and no answers, yet. But don't worry, I love cliff hangers, but I love answers to cliff hangers even more. And what I love most is writing the answers to said cliff hangers. So soon you will have your answers, that I can guarantee. But now I do have one question to all you readers out there.**

_**Should Harry or should Sirius be the one to interrogate the Potters? **_

**No idea on how to do this yet, but I can tell you this. Harry will experience the Chamber of Secrets and the Goblet of Fire, but Lupin will also remain as teacher. And no, Voldemort will not meet the Androids or Cell, but he will be present at the Cell Games.**

**That is all I will tell you.**

**See you later,**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	9. Part 10

**Part 10**

_**Sirius' POV**_

Looking at the woman who claims to be Lilly Evans, or Vega and the sister of that monster Vegeta, with anger and holden back tears, Sirius smirks in disbelief at her last words and with a honing tone in his voice he asks:

"And I'm supossed to believe that?"

To this the fake version of his dead best friend steps forward and with a determined face he says: "Maraud-"

But that is as far as Sirius is willing to let the filthy bastard go and he shouts: "Don't you even dare!" But then he realizes where he is standing and he quickly turns his face, hoping his shout had not woken his godson. This hope is soon crushed as he sees Harry looking at him with one eye, but then the boy moves the arm under his own wing up and gives Sirius the sign that he should keep this quiet.

This makes Sirius nod and he smirks, knowing that Harry considers Draco's protection more important than even what the Guardian of Earth says. Then he says: "My best friend, Prongs, was the one who thought of that sentence."

But then to his absolute shock and pure anger the fake smiles and, immediately replacing his anger with a strengthening of his shock, stronger waves of confusion and even a hint of disbelief, the man speaks and says:

"In second year, right after discovering that Remus John Lupin was a werewolf on the 4th of November in the Entrance Courtyard, after Potions lesson from professor Horace Slughorn. It was my way to show Remy that he was still part of the club, crazy animalistic disease or not."

Shocked that the lookalike knows so much about a secret conversation, Sirius stands with wide open mouth, his wand arm hanging limp next to his body and unaware of how his shocked form looks defeated in the eyes of his godson.

* * *

**_Harry's POV_**

Looking at my godfather and seeing how he looks defeated, with the arm hanging limp and the shoulders not limp enough to show he has been hit with the Rictussempra, I slowly untangle my lovely dragon from my wings, feeling them buzz with renewed energy and the obvious anger I myself feel for these imposters hurting my only real guardian.

Then, when Draco has pulled the cover of the bed over him like my wing was just seconds ago, which makes me smile sweetly at him, I use the outer wooden ring of the bed to jump out of bed. Then I jump over my godfather and say: "Nice try, but you need more to beat me."

This shocks the imposter of my father and I hiss: "My godfather might be defeated, but I have far more experience. Try and beat me." To this the man says:

"I'm not going to hurt my own son."

But to this I say: "Well seeing I'm not your son, I don't see why you shouldn't attack me."

To this the woman says: "But Harry, you are our son."

In return I respond: "Really, then what?" And I turn to the man closest to me and my godfather, the man looking exactly like my dad, before asking: "Were the words you said when you saw that Voldemort was coming to us on Halloween in 1981?"

This causes them both to whiten and I smirk and say: "Dementors are handy for some things you know." But then the man seems to straighten things out in his mind and to my pure shock he says:

"Lilly, it's him. Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off."

Looking at the man in pure shock, I try to keep tears back and then the man smiles, before sparring a quick glance at Sirius and then he seems to come to a whole new conclusion and to my pure shock, he transforms into a strong, white-furred stag with strong brown hooves, soft brown antlers and pure brown eyes.

Looking at Prongs with open eyes and mouth I feel wings trying to keep my anger up, but seeing all the evidence that these people really are those on the top of my arm, I can only let them keep my floating as my legs are turned to mush and softly I mutter:

"But how?"

To this Kami steps forward and says: "When I first came to Earth I made seven special balls with magical powers in them. These balls, when collected, would be able to awaken a special, self-made dragon that could grant just about any wish you had. The only things it couldn't do were bringing back someone who had already been wished back or who had died a natural death. And next to that could the Dragon Balls only be used once a year. After that they would turn to stone for a full year. We used those balls to bring back Lilly and James, using a very special wish to make sure we would not wish back Voldemort too."

This shocks me senseless and then I realize that while Sirius looked defeated, he was just shocked at the information he was given. Then I turn to the two people, who are looking at me with smiles and of which the male has transformed back from stag to human and ask:

"So you?"

But then the soft, velvety voice of my dragon sounds and says: "Guess it will be someone else giving you away when we marry." And we all look at Draco, who smiles at me and winks.

This seems to both break Sirius out of his stupor and break the tension in the Vault and then we all burst out laughing, Sirius and me shaking our heads in mirth.

Then I turn to Draco and ask: "What woke you up?" To this the boy winks at me and says: "The loss of warm, safe wings." Making me laugh all the harder, before I pull him close and wrap my wings around him lovingly, enjoying the taste of his lips as I kiss him softly.

This makes my mum sqeal in joy and Sirius says: "Yeah, apparently those two are a very hot item together. Aren't you, whelps?" To this, shockingly together with my dad, I say:

"Shut it, Pads."

This makes me look at my dad in shock, while my dad smiles at me in pure joy, which seems to be addictive as I easily feel myself start to smile back at him. But suddenly I am pulled away from the addictive scene of seeing my dad smile by a pair of soft lips kissing me at my neck and after purring softly, which strangely enough makes my mum and that prat of a prince smile, I ask:

"Getting playful, my dragon?"

Making my dragon smile at me and then he says: "No, I just wanted to kiss you." And before I can respond, the little imp has my lips sealed with his again, which makes me react on instinct.

Then my senses feel the bare skin of my dragon's chest along with the soft linen of the bed and instantly I realize just how quick I am going. Kissing his delicious chest once again, listening with glee to his soft, young moan, I follow this kiss with a kiss to the boy's lips, before whispering:

"Seems you're getting some early experiences to what you can expect on our wedding night, dragon."

To this the boy smiles, but then mum says: "You know, you two are talking an awful lot about mariage.""That's because little Harry here decided to propose to his dragon Draco when only the Headmaster and Minerva were there to see it, instead of his godfather and guardian." Sirius then starts to mock and dad and I laugh at the anger and jealousy he is faking.

Then mum asks: "Are you really engaged?" And I show her my ring, with Draco moving with me in perfect synchronization and together with the pratty prince, my parents look shocked at the golden band with soft golden snakes and transparent diamond that is on my left ringfinger and the silver band with strong silver snakes and grey coloured diamond that is on my dragon's finger.

Then my mum screams and hugs us both, kissing me all over, while my dad laughs and ruffles my hair and, to both my and my dragon's shock, we even see the pratty prince smile in pride. This causes Sirius to put his hands in his hips and he says: "And you thought you could get angry at what Harry said when he got angry at you."

Before shaking his head.

This makes my mum look up from me and he asks: "Why? What happened?" And I sigh, before starting to explain and say:

"Vegeta had declared belief in pure blood supremacy. But as you both know was that what caused Voldemort to start the first war and it was also what Voldemort based the second war on. So I wasn't all too happy that the only, normal, living blood relative that I had left actually believed in that and because I inherited your temper, I told him how I wanted nothing to do with him if he believed that blood shows all. He got angry at this and suddenly appeared in front of me when I was using my wings to fly away from him and because his appareance was so sudden and in mid air, Draco passed out of shock and my wings got paralyzed. I was able to safe Draco by throwing him at Vegeta and then used the Patronus Charm to safe myself. This caused me slow down my descend and I landed in a small rose bush."

Now the woman looks shocked and then Sirius says: "Then Vegeta here landed, wanted to yell at Harry, Harry beats him to it, he calls me, we leave for here and then a little later you appear. You know the rest."

The two nod, mum obviously shocked that I was in such danger, while my dad is smiling widely, almost too obviously proud at the fact I can conjure a Patronus, but then a soft, broken voice asks:

"James?"

And we all turn to the door.


	10. Author's Note Yuk, I know

**Hey, here I am. I know, I hate it as much as you do when someone posts something like this, but I have to. First of all, in my first chapter I wrote that Dumbledore's office is located on the Second floor. That was wrong and I really want to change it, but I won't. Second, I forgot to post this in my latest chapter, so here it is; another question for next chapter. And this time I really need your help. I need to know…**

_**Who do you want to be the one calling James' name?**__** Will this be: **_

_**Arthur Weasley?**_

_**Remus Lupin?**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt?**_

_**Someone else?**_

**Make your choice and tell me soon. And Serenityselena, I hope to hear from you soon about the latest chapters.**

**See you soon,**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	11. Part 11

**Dear readers of A Change of Fate,**

**Only one person reacted to my Author's Note, which proves just how much people hate those things. Just so you know, I hate them too, but sometimes writers need their readers for help. So next time, please answer the question in the Note (If I will ever write one again ((NOT)). Anyway, because only one person answered, I decided to go ahead and make a change of my own. And so, instead of only Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shakkelbolt or Remus Lupin, I'm going to do all three of them.**

**How's that?**

**Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

The minute we look at the doorway I can almost tell that this holiday will be the craziest ever and also the best for two of the three people I love the most. As next to me is standing one of these people, Sirius Black, while in the doorway is the other man, Remus Lupin.

But then I see that he is not alone and while his eyes are wide and show how much he is disbelieving his own sight, on his left is a bald tanned man with long purple robe who has his wand aimed at my dad and on his right are another pair of shocked people, namely Ron and his father, Arthur Weasley.

This makes me smile and then my dad shouts: "MOONY!" And while a curse, coming from Kingsley, shoots past his shoulder, he runs at the man, hugs him, lifts him up and twirls him around, while shouting:

"YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Over and over again, making Ron, Sirius and me laugh and making Remus shout: "PRONGS, LET ME GO, YOU THICKHEADED PRAT!" And when my dad does as said with a fake pout on his face, which increases the laughter coming from Ron and Sirius, does Remus tackle the man and shouts:

"MY TURN!"

Before sticking his tongue out to Sirius, which confuses me and makes the man in question laugh. Then the two start to struggle together and dad asks: "Oh, so you want to play it that way, huh Moony?" To which Remus retorts:

"Sirius isn't the only canine in our group that can play rough, James."

"I'll show you rough play." Dad says, but then Kingsley stops them and while looking at my mum with wide eyes, he almost shouts:

"How did you do that?"

But all I can see is that my mum has her hand up. Now I look at her and she says: "I deflected the spell. Stunner, if I'm not mistaken." Kingsley nods and my mum smiles, while I smile in pride for how she identified the spell just by deflecting it.

But then the woman closes her eyes, bows her head a little and,

to both my shock and that of everyone but dad,

her long red hair rises up, turns pure amber-gold and turns itself into twist like a whirlpool. Her body becomes lean and long with muscles that show off her feminine looks and a golden aura surrounds her entire body.

Shocked at the new look of my mother, I ask: "I-is this… a Saiyan thing?" Now the woman smiles at me with a nod and says: "It's called a Super Saiyan. It's when a Saiyan is at his strongest. In fact, about a 1000 years ago a Super Saiyan was the strongest creature in the entire universe, but like the Universe, other races evolved and now we are, as Super Saiyans still high in the top ten, but not the strongest of them all."

Then sadness takes form on her face and she says: "Unfortunately there are now only three more fullblood Saiyans and only two half-blood Saiyans left. So the chance that there will ever be an entire race of Super Saiyans is just slim to none." Now I feel truly sorry for my mum and then, wanting to cheer her up, I ask:

"How does one become a Super Saiyan, mum?"

Now the woman smiles and says: "It's one of the most difficult things in the entire life of a Saiyan, darling." To this I say: "Tell me, please." Now the woman smiles and after patting me through my hair, which almost makes me cave in just by the touch of her hand on me, she says:

"You have to be at full power and at the same time you have to be absolutely exhausted. You have to want to die and at the same time you want to live your life so fully you know it will burst from your very heart. You have to be willing to face death in the face on the same time you want to live life far away from all the danger you are about to face. And finally do you have to be in full control of all your power and inner strength.

I didn't get it done until 4 years after my death when I missed you and Vegeta so that I just wanted to die and cease to exist, if it meant I could be with you again. I trained against King Kai himself that day and I knew that he could beat me and finally take me to where I believed you to be. But…

I loved your father so dearly and I was his Dom, so it was my love and loyalty to my cub against my love and devotion for my destined mate."

Then the woman looks back at me and says: "It truly is the hardest thing anyone could ever accomplish, my little cub." Now I look at her shocked and then I look back at Draco, who looks back at me. Our eyes meet and at that meeting I feel something I have never felt before. Feeling a link,

not to my dragon,

but to the very deepest of my soul and core, I cry out in pain and cuddle myself, holding onto my side with one hand while the other grips my legs almost painfully. This catches the attention of absolutely everyone, even those touched by my mother's description and immediately my parents, Sirius, Ron and Draco are by my side and Draco shouts:

"HARRY!"

But I barely hear him as my blood, hotter than the very core of the earth and flowing quicker than the Niagara falls, rings in my ears as it courses throughout my entire body and sets my flesh aflame, almost burning it up from the inside. I feel my flesh, skin and muscles heating up as they expand and grow and shudder in fear and pain, but while the reactions of my body hurt, does my power itself seem to grow and does this grow seem to soothe my nerves, while it seems to let seizures shoot through my muscles and makes me grunt and moan with every seizure. I feel winds flying all around me and then a wild shake wakes me from my pain and as I spare a glance up,

my emerald green eyes once more meet the deep silver ones of my dragon and I see him as he was before he died. Bloodied, raped, bruised, broken,

Dead.

This seems to snap my power to full extend and with speed I can barely believe I have myself, I scream out and feel the winds toying with my hair, before my fringe disappears in my hair, my hair tames itself and holds itself still high above my head.

Then shocked gasps reach my heightened senses and as I look up, I can almost count the number of pebbles the wall opposite of me is made off. Looking around, I don't feel the soft breeze that comes with my new long hair and slowly I reach my hands up, only to find a field of spikes just above my ear. I reach in-between the spikes and feel how my hair now seems to wrapped around my head like a turban. And finally above that I feel the same twirl in my hair as I can see in my mum's. Then mum squeals and I shout out in pain, while slapping my hands over my hands.

Now mum slaps her hands on her mouth and I ask:

"W-what happened?"

To this Sirius stutters: "Y-you… you be-became a – a – a Su – a Su…." And then, for the first time since meeting him in the vault, my uncle speaks up and with a pride I have yet to hear of him he says:

"You became a Super Saiyan."

This shocks me senseless, but then I feel something moving behind me and turn around, only to have my eyes widen as just above my waist line I have a brown-golden tail swinging behind me and as I raise my hands I see the same golden glow that my mum had around her swirling in the massive energy coursing through me and burning in flames around my hands. And as I look at the golden swirling masses of energy going over and around my hands, I realize that the man is right.

I am a Super Saiyan.

* * *

**I know, I know, cliffie (Blergh), but I had nothing more to work with. Right, at the next chapter, there will be a small time leap in which the uncoming things will happen. Kami and Goku return to the Look Out, Vegeta has decided to stay as he wanted him and his sister to train Harry in his Super Saiyan form. And finally does the time leap end just ****as the Potters, Sirius, Remus and Draco arrive at the Burrow with Ron and Mrs. Weasley.**

**Now a few things that will happen in the next chapter, this I feel I owe you as I put in a cliffie.**

**because of the possible destruction of Potter Manor and the definite destruction of Godric's Hollow, (but really because of the insisting of Mrs. Weasley) do the Potters, Sirius, Remus and Draco decide to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the holiday.**

**Everyone is happy for the blooming relationship between Harry and Draco, except for Ginny (who is infatuated with the Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry), which later becomes a serious issue between Ginny and Draco (this fight might only appear in part 13, instead of 12).**

**Sirius and Remus confess that they had a relationship together and with Lilly's insisting, as she knows how much a mate means to a person, they get back together (Yes, there will be Sirius/Remus fluffyness, no, there won't be any Sex ((yet)).**

**The schoollists for next school year appear and the gang moves to Diagon Alley, where Harry decides something drastic (Part 13 will tell what (Yuck, another cliffie)))**

**Well, that's all I'll tell you now, but at least you (and I) have a firm grasp on the next chapter. I still though have one question.**

_**Should I start the chapter with Harry's POV (Point of View) or that of another character?**_

**Please answer my question and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter (when it's written).**

**Greetings,**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	12. Part 12

**Well, here is it again! Another chappie! Whoopie! Okay, enough of that, I just want you to know that I am experiencing some inspiration trouble with this story, so if you have a reason to story or author alert me or put me up on your fav author or story list, please send a message why. **

**I don't need a review, I need ideas! FROM YOU! **

**So, on with the story.**

**PS. The first part will be Harry's POV, then comes the mushy-mushy part of Remus and Sirius making up and it won't be with Lilly's help. I decided to get those two thickheads back together on their own.**

* * *

**Part 12**

The Burrow.

What a place to be. Not only is my only sad memory of that of how the 26 year old Draco told me it was destroyed in 2006, with his 12 year old self I am also creating happy new memories. Of course for the likes of me such things are never easy.

Every day for the past two weeks have I woken up at half an hour before dawn, flying fifty circles around every floor before running another 50 on the ground. This was followed by several hours training against the trees and the chest of my uncle, strengthening my hits, kicks, kata's, punches, head buts, knees and other Fighting moves for another four hours, making it 9 o'clock and time for breakfast.

And what a breakfast.

Ever since the first day of our stay here had Mrs. Weasley discovered that the appetite of Ron, which could empty 10% of the Gryffindor table was also only a meagre 50% compared to my appetite and even less compared to that of my mother and uncle.

And so it happened every morning, noon and evening that Mrs. Weasley was to ask for a few House Elves of the Potter houses to help her make a good meal for us all as we were all capable of putting down 14 courses and still have places left over for a desert.

And Mrs. Weasley, being helped in making the meals, always had the best of the best deserts available by human hands.

Breakfast was followed by chores, while in Super Saiyan form, so I could train my stamina and Draco, although having to be set to it at first, now happily asked if he could help me with practically every task and had to be put to it to do other chores than the ones I was doing.

Others had for a short time started to think him an arrogant bastard again, until they noticed how the boy was constantly sending me stares of pure love, devotion and admiration and had realized that Draco simply loved the looks and strength of my Super Saiyan form, which had caused them to smile at our relationship sweetly.

Only one person wasn't happy with our bond.

Ginny Weasley is obviously still head over heels in love with the Boy Who Lived and while it not only annoys the crap out of me that she just won't see past her dream girl's crush, it also annoys both Draco, who is apparently very possessive of me, and Vegeta, who believes her actions to be insults to the noble bond between Dominants and Submissives. And so I had been for the last four days waiting for his temper to hit the spot of him exploding like I and my mother are known to do.

But am I in for a shock in that.

* * *

**_Draco's POV_**

Draco is close to once more believing the stories on Weasley greed that were told to him by his father. Of course the love and kind affection that Molly Weasley not only showed her kids, but also the grownups, Sirius, Lupin and Harry's family, and even him made it easier for him to keep disbelieving it, not to mention how the twins were apparently interested in using his cunning mind for their tricks and how they had even asked him to offer 5% of his funds to fund them for their jokeshop or how Arthur Weasley had asked him all about the rich lives and what he knew on Potions and Herbology, as those were his favourite subjects.

But Ginny Weasley was a whole other story.

The first day they had arrived at the Burrow he had had a good laugh on how naïve and silly she acted, just because his Harry had once been her child hood prince on the white steed. But the fact that the girl wasn't moving on from that dream and wasn't even showing any willingness to get to know the boy behind the scar was starting to become infuriating.

All Draco was waiting for was one more push in the right direction.

He just hoped it happened quick, because he knew that her disrespect for his bond with Harry, not to mention how she was, every now and again, throwing herself at him was seriously pissing off Harry's uncle, the Prince. Or as Fred and George called him the Prince of Prats.

Draco had laughed about it, but had secretly agreed about it, because Vegeta was acting to hate others taking Harry from him and was still on the other hand taking most of Harry's time himself.

Draco had accepted that the man wanted to train his cousin so that Harry could control his new body strength and learn Ki Blasts, which the man thought essential to a Saiyan, but only because after the training he could please his little auburn haired lover with backrubs and soft crooning sounds that he knew were an early sign of his own magical heritage.

The one thing he did have a problem with was that if his mate wasn't training, he was studying the laws and rights of the Elvin lands. His father, James Potter, had agreed with Vegeta that his son needed to know everything about his heritage and be ready to live up to it and so he had tried to take his son into the school desks about the Elvin lands as much as he could.

And Harry, being in love with his family and its history as much as he was, which Draco thought was just one of the cutest things he had ever seen, had always eagerly gone with his dad, sometimes even jumping to the ceiling in his need for the lessons.

Draco was pleased with the happiness of his mate, but was seriously annoyed by the lack of contact he had with him, especially since they had a holiday, one he had wanted to spend with Harry 24/7.

Of course seeing that happy smile and hearing that excitement in his mate's voice whenever Harry told Draco of what he had learned was irreplaceable and so Draco kept up with it and only every now and again he said: "Lovely, my sweet. Now some more time for us, please."

And Harry had happily complied to it every time, be it kissing him senseless with those lips from heaven, or talking about the happier parts of their future and the things they had done to assure themselves a future during the war.

A couple of times they had even fallen asleep in each other's arms.

But while all this was simply something Draco accepted and at some parts even happily lived with, the red haired stubborn little witch was really working on his final nerves.

But then the chance he had been waiting for shows its face.

Draco is walking down the staircase, making mental notes on everything that looks old, worn and raffled, when suddenly he sees his chance.

Ginny Weasley, sitting way too close for his, Harry's or Vegeta's acceptance and comfort, pushes her knife to Harry's plate and as it reaches his, she giggles stupidly and says: "Oops, so sorry, Harry dear." And of course only Harry, Draco and Vegeta hear the last word as all the others are in heated discussions or talking animatedly and Draco sneers:

"And what exactly do you hold dear on my fiancé?"

And as if his words are his magic can he sense the room getting silent and cold as he walks down the rest of the staircase. The girl and Harry now both look at him straight, while the rest looks shocked and Vegeta smirks at him in pride. His sneer turns to a smirk and he says:

"I asked you a question, I believe. _What do you hold dear on my fiancé?_"

Now everyone looks at Ginny who stutters and tries to get an answer out of her befuddled brain. Deciding to take every single bit of her _Need to Have Harry Potter_ down, Draco smirks and asks:

"Is it the way his words sound like velvet as he always chooses them wisely and still speaks his heart, pure and simple? Or is the way he looks at you, making you melt just by looking in those deep pools of emerald green? Or maybe it is his touch, soft and caring, with a loving hint every time he passes the back of his hand over your cheek? Or finally is it the way he comes to your room every night, while he shares one with his very best friend and the way he encases you in his wings, whispers to you to have sweet dreams even though he often has nightmares about his own past and hums or sings you asleep?"

The girl looks at him with longing and an open mouth, along with the rest of the Weasley family and then Draco drops himself on Harry's strong legs and asks with a sweet tone added to his voice: "Tell me, Harry, for who would you be and do that?" Now Harry laughs and kisses Draco, cupping the back at the downside of his back with his right hand and whispers: "You know you're the only one for me, my Dragon." Before he says:

"Only for you, Draco Lucien Malfoy. In past, present, future and any timeline I will have to live through. Only you."

And he kisses him, this time a lot more passionately and making him weak in the legs. Feeling stupid for not being used to it, as Harry had often done this after coming back from his training with his uncle, Draco tries to react as much as he can,  
but he is yet again incapable, Harry using his experience from the future to Dominate him and show him his place.

Having accepted that he was a Submissive creature ever since Harry came into his life as a boyfriend, Draco moans in pleasure of being taken aback and taken over by the ferocious passion and sincere love his boyfriend shows him in the kiss.

Just then a meek voice asks:

"Harry, the knife."

But then Vegeta snaps and says: "Listen up, you red headed piece of insolence. My cousin might be the Heir to the Throne of a dying race, and he might be some kind of hero to you. But where others are blind and believe that you are, like your family trying to get to know my cousin, I have seen, time and time again, how you annoy him, me and his mate.  
So get over your insolence, see the truth, get to know my cousin for the _person_ he is or leave him the hell alone, understood?"

And in her fear Ginny nods as Vegeta had, in his anger, transformed to a Super Saiyan. This is responded to by a growl from the prince and a calming hand being laid on his shoulder by Harry's mother. Lilly, or Vega as she is still called by her brother, turns to Mrs. Weasley and says:

"Vegeta is partly right, Molly. I too saw your daughter disturbing the bond between my son and future son-in-law. I saw the irritation of my son, Draco and my brother, but believed her smarter than she has shown herself. And I'll be honest to you as well, Molly. If it weren't for your persisting, we would have been back at Potter Manor, Privet Drive or even Godric's Hollow, no matter how destroyed it is. So, in name of my son and his relationship, I must ask of you to keep your daughter away from my son until she has realized that Just Harry is in the house. Can you agree with me on that, Molly?"

And she looks the woman straight in the eye.

* * *

_**I know, another cliffy, but I couldn't help myself. Without a good cliffy I can't work. So expect a lot and sorry for the late update. Also, ever tried stories where the characters of Harry Potter read the Harry Potter books. Trust me, putting, say, Snape, Sirius and the twins there. That spells Trouble with a capital , but fun trouble. Try it sometime.**_

_**Anyway, so sorry there isn't the Sirius/Remus fluff, But I promise, next chapter will be on Sirius' bond with Remus, on arriving in Diagon Alley and on the whole scene with Lockheart.**_

_**And again, if you story or Author alert me, please tell me what you liked me enough to be put it into the next part.**_

_**Greetings,**_

_**M. Sudmeijer**_


	13. Part 13

**Hey everyone!**

**Wow, I just couldn't stop myself. I wanted the part with Remus and Sirius over with as quickly as I could, so I started this in my mind and now it's on.  
****Now this is going to be mostly from Siri's POV (point of view), but I'll add some of Remy's and (maybe, but probably not) some of Harry's too. But first there a bit of Molly Weasley's POV and a **_**very**_** small part of Ginny's POV.**

**Here it is and remember, I need **_**you**_** to write good stories. These are as much my stories as they are yours. **

**Also I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER 1,2,3,4,5,6 OR 7.  
****I only buy the books, films, games etc.**

* * *

**Part 13**

Molly Weasley can barely believe herself. Her whole life, ever since the births of Ron and Ginny, her personal favorites, has she kept a close eye on both, Ron her little prince and baby boy and Ginny her little baby princess.  
But now, as she looks back on the last 4 days the Potters, Remus, Sirius and Draco Malfoy have stayed here, she has to admit to herself that her daughter was indeed misbehaving herself towards the young Son of Potter.

With this she nods to Lily, understanding her side of the story perfectly and thinks back to the day they came to her home, the Burrow.

_Flashback_

Arthur had just come back from Gringotts, where he, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shakklebolt had gone to find Harry, Sirius and Draco to offer them a home with either of them. But when Molly had seen her husband, she had screamed as she saw who else he had taken home.

Lanky, average height, messy, untamable black hair and a pair of dark black glasses covering a pair of dark hazel brown eyes.  
Small build, black hair raised up like a flame, black eyes that looked like teal and seemed to be able to bend steel with its glare and a very, very, very pale skin, but with muscles just about everywhere.  
Long auburn red hair that reaches just past the shoulders, milky white skin with soft, very slightly rosy cheeks and a very low minimum of freckles covering the top of the nose and just under the eyelashes and soft rosy lips curved in a loving smile.

Lilly and James Potter, known to be dead for the past 11 years, were standing just in front of her front yard, together with a boy, that she believed would look like two drops of water like his father, but looked nothing alike. The boy is long and elegant and this is seen in his arms, legs and the rest of his body. The boy has short spikes, but unlike the unruly black hair of his father, his hair is aubrun red and a beautiful dark colour at that. Next to him is a pale faced boy with slightly unruly blond hair and sharp grey eyes.

Molly had turned to her husband and Arthur said: "Apparently is there a form of magic in Japan that we never could even think of, Molly. It concerns 7 balls and if you say some kind of password – eh – someone appears that grants, to us, impossible wishes. And apparently are Lily and – eh – Vegeta, I believe, brother and sister, but were they separated when Lily was five."

This last part of information had caused Molly's natural inner Mother Instinct to become active and she had urged them inside. That night at dinner had Molly told Lily and James that their home in Godric's Hollow was still destroyed and was now a monument to their sacrifice.  
This had caused Harry to press his lips tightly together and when her youngest, Ron, had asked him what was wrong, Molly had heard the worst story ever.

"In two years from now, in our Fourth, there will be a Tournament. And one of Voldemort's (all of the Weasley's had gasped and Draco had shuddered) still active lackey's will use it to lure me to Voldemort, who will then use my blood, his father's bone and the flesh of a servant to come back to the power.  
That same summer I will try to tell this to the Minister and the world, but Fudge, that asshole ("Harry, language!" Lily had admonished, but Harry had been too far into his story to notice) thought his office more important than the people he was supposed to protect and had called me a liar and an attention seeking lunatic."

This was followed by tears springing into closed tight eyes and fists slamming onto his own seat, breaking the arms of the chair and causing the whole room to shake and the boy shouts:

"THAT ASS! THAT BLOODY, SELF-CENTERED, LAPDOG-LICKING, BRIBE-TAKING SON OF A ROTTEN PIECE OF SCUM! HE NOT ONLY THREATENED THE MAGICAL WORLD AND CAUSED THE START OF A LOST WAR! HE EVEN HAD THE BLOODY GUTS TO CALL ME A LIAR ON MY PARENTS' MURDERER!"

With that Remus, Sirius, Arthur and James had stunned the boy and when Draco had shouted at them why they did that, James said: "Harry has a temper that, together with his new Saiyan powers and the magical abilities he got from the future, are just too dangerous to be around."  
Draco had glared at them, but in the end he had to agree that Harry could indeed by much too dangerous and that he could have Ascended, which could have caused a shock worse than the one his chair got to endure.

An hour after dinner Harry had woken from the powerful stun, had apologized to his mother for his language, to his uncle for losing control, something he said he had perfect control over in the future and to her and Arthur for scaring her and ruining her chair and dinner.  
But while Vegeta had told him he could apologize through a one-on-one battle, Molly and Arthur had told him that he had been in full right, seeing what Fudge had indeed called him, even if it just happened in the future.

Fred and George had then come to him and asked: "Harry, now that you're from the future, you can't be taken again, can you?" Harry had smiled and said: "Seeing that the man who had done it had been around me until Third, but is now already in Azkaban, I don't think at all it can happen."  
This had cheered the two up and Harry had smiled back, while Molly had noticed a single tear going down the boy's face.

Molly had taken the boy alone and asked him why he cried that tear. He had told her how her two sons had fought to protect all of Diagon Alley, to allow students to escape, how they had even used the cellar of their store to keep Muggle-borns safe and how they had, in the end, been killed by an adapted version of their own Shield Hats.  
Molly had been devastated by this story, especially because the story reminded her of how she had lost her brothers, and had wanted to wrap her arms around the poor boy, but had instead escorted him, with a comforted arm around his shoulder, to his mother, where she had retold the story.

_End flashback_

Molly thinks back to that day and how Lilly and she herself had, ever since that day, tried to keep Harry's mind from those and other events. But then Molly realizes why she hadn't noticed. In her effort to do so, she had believed that Ginny was just playing with Harry in an effort to keep him happy.  
Now Molly realizes that her daughter had whole other plans and intentions with what she was doing and thinks: "I need to step in." And so she says:  
"Ginny, you disgraced our hospitality to the Potter family by trying to push yourself to a place in Harry's heart that is already occupied. You insulted an Ancient Race and their cultures and you angered our guests.  
For punishment are you to clean up your own room, your father's shed and Ron's room and are you only to come with us to Diagon Alley for your wand. After that Percy will escort you back and you will help him with his homework.

Is that clear, young lady?"

The girl nods, wide eyed at her mother, but Molly isn't fooled by this innocent look any longer. And so she says: "You can finish breakfast and then it's up to your room for you. The only reason I'm not giving you Gnome-duty is because Draco enjoys seeing Harry throw those rotten little things over 500 feet away."

This had caused Draco to blush, but when Ginny looks at him gratefully, he gives her a glare Molly knows his father taught him. The girl quickly looks away, but knowing that every member of her family has the Weasley pride and stubbornness, she thinks:

"I fear this won't make her give up just yet."

* * *

_**Ginny's POV**_

As the girl walks up the stairs to her room, the black wood of the outer wall reminds her of her lovely Harry and she thinks:

"Draco is a Malfoy.  
Malfoys are Slytherins.  
Slytherins are born evil doers.  
Malfoy is an evil doer.  
He'll hurt Harry.  
Harry is mine.  
Harry is the Boy Who Lived.  
I love the Boy Who Lived.  
_I love Harry.  
__Draco doesn't.  
__**I will stop him.**_

* * *

_**Sirius' POV**_

"I cannot believe that girl."

Sirius Black thinks, while relieved that he can finally stop being annoyed at the girl's arrogance, as he as a Veela Submissive was also feeling insulted by her lack of respect to the bond between Harry and Draco, feels new doubt and worry settle in his stomach.

For the last 4 days Sirius had been pretty happy.

He had his two best friends, Lily and James, back. He was free. Harry actually cared for him as a father. Draco was his son and in love with Harry. Harry and Draco were the hottest item since James and Lily. And they had a great home to stay at with the Weasley family.

But while all this was great and all, was there still one problem that made it harder and harder for Sirius to wake up every day.

His broken heart and his impossible love for Remus Lupin, the werewolf of his world.

Remus and him had been together since they were 16 and it had only taken one simple conversation about the adulthood of werewolves and Veelas and a very small kiss from Remus to Sirius' cheek to get the two together and kissing and snogging wherever and whenever possible.  
But 4 years later, a month after Harry had been born, Sirius had had enough of the one fear he had harbored since he discovered himself to be Remy's Submissive mate and with that capable of getting pregnant.  
His fear was that the werewolf wouldn't want to have kids because they could be werewolves too and so he had fostered several abortions over the years. But that day, after another painful abortion on the 31st of August, Sirius had enough of running away from his fears instead of confronting Remus with them.  
And so he had visited the werewolf, but just as he had entered the street his lover lived, had the man exited his home, had seen him smile and wave, but hadn't smiled or waved back and had come to stand across from Sirius. Sirius had wanted to kiss the man, as he just couldn't get enough of those soft lips, but Remus had stopped him and with a hard tone in his voice that reminded Sirius of his inner wolf, Remus had said:

"I'm sorry, Sirius. But the war is just too dangerous and I can't take it anymore. Until this damn war is over, maybe even longer, but until then…. It's over."

Sirius had looked at him, wide eyes, broken heart and mouth agape, but Remus had simply turned around, entered his home and even shielded it with all kinds of human-repulsive wards.

Sirius had apparated back to his own home, cried in his bed for 3 days, had blamed all the abortions for this for 4 days and had, in the end, vowed to himself that he would give all the love he still felt for Remus to his godson Harry.

He had excused his long period of absence to the Potters with the lie that he had wanted to ask Albus to go on an Order mission and that he had been discussing this the whole week, but had never told the two that he and Remus had broken up.  
Unfortunately the break up had been followed by Albus telling them that there was a spy among the Order and again Sirius had locked himself away, this time to convince himself that Remus couldn't be the spy.

He had come out of his home unconvinced.

But now Remus was living under one roof with him, sleeping just one room away from him and the fact that he was now so close to his love hurt Sirius day in day out, especially because Remus had apparently decided that he would not get back with him now that the war was over.

And the excuse that there could be another war coming just wasn't enough for Sirius or his broken, crying heart.

And so, while he had been free for more than 2 weeks now, the haunted look he had gained shortly after being unable to convince himself was still there, but had been by everyone explained to as a cause from his long stay in Azkaban.

But then James, who was smiling at Molly for her fine way of punishing her daughter, says: "Sorry to say it, Molly, but I am really glad that the Potters, Blacks, Malfoys and Lupins are not Weasleys. Lils and I are together, Harry and Draco, Siri and Remy."

But this causes Sirius to close his eyes tightly in pain and James asks: "Sirius?" And Sirius, not wanting to keep things from his near-brother like he did from his love, says: "Remy and I broke up."

This causes shock to go through James and Lily and Lily asks: "What? But why?" And Remus says: "A stupid reason." But Sirius says: "Remus believed…." But then Remus shocks him and says: "That was a lie."

Now Sirius looks at him, just like he did all those years ago and asks softly: "A… a lie?" When Remus nods, he gets tears in his eyes and asks harshly: "_So? _What's the real reason? Or were you just sick of me?"

"**NO!**"

Remus shouts and then he hangs his head and says: "I broke up, because… because I… I can't give you the family you deserve." Now Sirius looks shocked and asks: "What are you talking about?""I can't get you pregnant. No matter what I try, I can't get you pregnant. I tried so many things.

I tied you to my bed and ravished you restless.  
I gave you Fertility potion.  
I called up your Veela Heat.  
_**NOTHING!**_

Nothing worked and I… I just couldn't take it anymore. My dream kept crashing and my vision of having you pregnant in my bed while I cared for you every whim. It just didn't come.

I just can't get you pregnant."

Now Sirius looks at Remus in pure shock as his whole world is turned upside down and he asks: "But… but what about… about your problem?" Now Remus smiles softly and says: "About that I always thought; _Who better to care for a werewolf than a werewolf? _I didn't care for the chance of the child being a werewolf, I would love it… for it would be mine." Now Sirius is in tears and says:

"You're wrong."

Remus looks at him and says: "I did get pregnant. Multiple times even. But… I thought you hated your problem and that you would hate me for bringing life to a werewolf. On that day… that day you broke up… I just wanted to tell you. Convince you that we could get a child."

Now the two look at each other in pain and shock and Sirius, broken hearted and desperate to have his mate back whispers tearfully:  
"Remy, please. I..."

But the werewolf won't let him go any further as he grabs his jacket and in a second Sirius' lips are hungrily sealed with the rough soft red lips of his beloved. He keens and moans in pure joy as he submits himself instantly, lying his face in his neck and opening his mouth to his beloved.

* * *

_**Remus' POV**_

Shock, disbelief, love, domination and pure joy rage through the werewolf and as Remus hears his inner wolf howl in unadulterated joy, he growls softly at the fact that his mate already opens his lips for him.  
Plunging in his tongue and exploring and reminding himself of every nook and crane in his lover's mouth, Remus moves his left hand to the back of Sirius' neck and growls in pure joy and triumph as he feels a strong remainder of the Bite Mark he had left on his mate in their Sixth year.

Turning Sirius around, he starts to lap and lick at the mark, making his mate keen and moan wantonly, showing his remaining arousal and need for the wolf within Remus and the bond they shared. Remus smirks in victory at the coltrol he still has over his love's emotions as he laps his tongue first against one tooth mark and then against the other, softening and relaxing the muscle tissue and flesh there, at the hollow part of his neck.  
Then he bites down, biting hard and claiming Sirius as his all over again. And as the soft, warm, pulsing liquid of his love flows into his mouth and his love keens and moans his name in need, Remus and the wolf think:

"Home at last."

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

I look at the bonding of my mentor and my godfather and think: "First the creature inheritance, then the discovery that I'm part alien and now the sudden bonding between Remus and Sirius?

Time is really running out of control.

I just hope that the rest of the year will be as I remember." This makes me gulp as I suddenly wonder how Ginny will behave while she is being controlled and spurred on by the diary. But I shake this thought away and think: "I can't let my own past become their future." But then the lusty, needy moans of my godfather awaken the adult within me and as I feel my still maturing cock grow, I quickly excuse myself, not wanting to push my adulthood onto my Dragon until he's older and ready for the next step into our relationship. And so I move myself to the closest restroom in the house and there I put down my jeans and wrap my left hand and my tail,  
That Vegeta taught me to control,  
Around my growing manhood and while imagining all the delicious times Draco made me forget the terrors of the war and the losses we had to suffer as Voldemort grew in power. Mentally feeling that tight as ever ass squishing itself around my full-grown manhood and while letting myself get lost in my memories, I erupt in cum, shouting my Dragon's name louder than I intended and without even casting a Silencing charm on the cubicle I am in.

* * *

_**Vegeta's POV**_

Smirking in pride at another holy bond being reformed, Vegeta suddenly senses a Heat coming up.

Looking around, he quickly spots his nephew excusing himself and smirks, knowing that the full-grown soul that rests within the teenage body is adapting itself to its new Saiyan heritage. He keeps his tabs on the power source and when he feels it stopping he silently phases over to the boy.

Ending up near a restroom cubicle, Vegeta smirks as his sensitive hearing picks up the rubbing of a hand and something hairy over something long and fleshy.  
Aiming a finger at the cubicle, Vegeta sends ki-energy to the boy and hears him coming with a loud shout on his lips that goes throughout the entire house.

"**DRACO!" **

Making the Saiyan prince smirk in glee and pride. But as this happens, he also senses the ki-level of the boy rising and he quickly throws open the door and shouts: "Don't you dare!" Shocking his nephew senseless. But then he stands rigid and says: "Seems we need more training on your ki-control."  
The boy looks at him in confusion, his tail lifting his jeans back up and the man says: "You were proving your love for your mate, I don't deny that, but while doing so, you were losing control over the rise of your ki.

You almost ascended.

And we both know how dangerous that is for this house, don't we?" This question is asked with clear frostiness and seriousness and the boy nods, his eyes showing his shame in losing control. The man nods back and closes the door once again, but as he does so, it falls down and he groans in defeat, while his nephew snickers in amusement.

And secretly does Vegeta fight back most of his own smile, while a small rise of his lips is visible.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Another chapter and next there will be the chapter with Diagon Alley. To this you have my word. And yes, Lockheart will be teacher, but with Vegeta, Harry as Saiyan and Harry's knowledge of the future… who knows how long he'll last?**

**(Not long)**

**Anyway, I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. If I did I'd be rich, but I'm not, so I don't own HP.**

**See you next chapter and yes, I'll be working a lot more with the switching of POV's.  
****Greetings,**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	14. Part 14

**Hey everyone. First of all, my honor to those that died for Fatherland's pride and honor, for those that died to protect us and those who died for reasons they should not have died. My respect to the Jews, to the Soldiers and to the Freedom we live in here in Holland.**

**That said, because it is the fourth of May when I write this chapter, I just want to tell you that a lot will happen this chapter. How I will let it happen, I will find out myself as I write, but you will know. **

**Again, my honor to all the Fallen of the World War 2 and the Wars after that.**

**M. Sudmeijer**

* * *

**Part 14**

The training was harder. Meditation, Culture knowledge, keeping my Ki at one level for certain amounts of time, working on my Self Defense, my Fighting moves and Battle strategy. All of it my Uncle pushed into me for two hours every day, with the order I work on Meditation for ten minutes before bed every day.

Dad had also demanded two hours of my time a day and taught me all about being an Elf. But those was shocking lessons. I was not only to learn how to flow my magic through my wings and let the slaps of it create my Magic, I was to learn how to be a Royal Elf, as our Great-Grandfather (dad's grandfather) was and still is the King of a great Nation in the Elven lands.

When I had asked him where this was, he told me: "You won't know. The Elves will come get you when you are to know." I had told him how we Potters hated being in the Dark and he had put his hand on my shoulder and said: "You will know. I won't." This confused me and he told me how he was supposed to be told when the War was over.

Shocked that he had never been told, I had put more effort in being a Royal Elf, which dad told me could also come in handy in the Magical World, than I put in my studies with my uncle.

There was only one person with who I put my full responsibilities.

Draco.

Every day, I put at least five hours of my time in spending it with him. I showed him what I learned, I helped him defend himself, I played Quiditch with him, I told him of the future (the better parts) and I just laid in the grass of the Burrow's back yard while staring up at him as he leaned against a tree.

Everyone saw we were the perfect couple and the only ones really competing with us were Sirius and Remus. Ever since the two got back together, you could be assured there would be one hour of their time spent in their bedroom, which now held heavy silencing spells, that Remus' howls still managed to get through.

Mum and dad were also happily together and I could tell that, no longer being in war, really helped their relationship. The only thing bothering me was that every time Draco and I would go out to the backyard, they would come with us.

Mother would then read up on today and make notes for something or the other and Father would look at the notes and write letters. Mrs. Weasley had allowed the House-elves of the Potters to make a small Owlery and the House-elves had brought all the owls the Potters owned before my parents death to the Burrow.

It had shocked me that there were living creatures that were property of the Potters and dad had told me that some creatures were even ancient, coming from many years ago and being held in static in one of the Vaults. I had complained about this, but dad had told me that there were yet to be enough Potters as the creatures were all Creatures that had to have a familiar or they would die.

This had saddened me, but I had let it go.  
Unlike the fact they were always there.

"Why do you always go?" I ask dad one day, a week and a half after the incident with Ginny. The man looks up from the history book we are reading, as I am not only learning the history of my people, but also its language and the man asks:

"Go? Go where?"

"With me. And Draco. Why do you always come with us?" Now the man smiles and says: "I come with you, because of you, my son." Now I look confused and he says: "Harry, you're almost 30 and Draco's 12. You have great control, but your love. We can see it growing. And although you're now a teen, it's been a while for you to have their hormones. Do you honestly think you can fight those now you've come into a triple Heritage?"

"Triple?"

"The hormones of a Wizard alone are powerful as our magic surges through us strongest when we are teens. Then you have your Elven inheritance, which is going really good I might add, and your Saiyan inheritance. And I've heard some stories of your uncle about teenage Saiyans. Do you really think Draco is ready for that?"

Now I slam my book close and ask: "Why do you think I teach him self-defense?" The man looks at me and I say: "I've lost control of myself plenty of times when I was in my twenties. I know who I am and now that I'm and Saiyan and Elven, I know I've become stronger and so have my emotions and instincts.

I know of the danger I serve to Draco.

That's why I teach him that. To protect him if I lose control. We did that time and time again when we were together in the future." The man smiles at me and says: "Open your book back up, we're almost done." I nod and in perfect Elvin I read:

_The kind King of Salvis, King Elrusio, wanted nothing more than to have the heart of the Fair Lady, as he called her, of Afict. Only Lady Aficia wasn't Fair at all. She was cruel and had a great dislike for first born girls. Many of her own people fled the country hearing they were going to be given a girl at birth. The King didn't see the fear. He only saw traitors. He was too far in love with his Lady to see her for who she was. _

I look back up and ask: "King Elrusio. Is he related to us?" The man shakes his head and says: "The stepbrother of Lady Aficia is. He became King after discovering the Aphrosodiac the Lady fed the King and dueled the King to decide the Lady's fate. If he won …. Well, read the page three pages further." I nod and page further, before reading.

_Prince Aflic was furious. He had always known his stepsister was into the Arts of Alros, but to know of her Poisoning of the King's mind was one of the Highest Treacheries. And yet, the Lady was his sister; it was his right and duty as Prince to defend her and speak out for her punishment. And so he challenged the King to a duel. Sword only and the winner would decide the fate of the Lady in their own land. Aflic knew where to hit Aficia and was planning to hit her there if he won. _

_Of this he was not sure as the King had been known as War Hero and Sword King in his country for over seven years. But the King had not touched a sword in over three years and so had to take three days to get back into it. _

_Still, many rumor that the King let the Prince win as the battle lasted two hours shorter than anyone expected, lasting only from three in the afternoon to dusk. If one was to speak of the end, they would say that many were blinded by how the sun shone on the swords, but also that some saw the two turning their swords around each other's for over forty turns, before the King made a slip with his thumb, moving it the wrong way and causing him to lose his sword. The prince had won._

_He condemned the Lady, telling her she would become a servant of the lowest villager in her own country and when she earned her right back to the castle, she would be taught the arts of helping to bare children. The first part of the punishment was because the prince knew that the young villager gave birth to a baby girl every three kids and that she gave birth to a child every year and a half to two years. The mother now had nine children, three of them girls. The other reason was because Lady Aficia was heavenly biased and prune and Prince Aflic knew that a child bearer would have to be gentle and loving. He planned to teach his sister this the hard way. _

_The second part of the punishment was no mystery. Three seventh of the female population in the country gave birth to a girl first and to a boy second. This would be perfect punishment for all the families the Lady had forced out of her own country. _

_The punishment never came to its second part. Lady Aficia won back her rights to the castle, but used the drawbridge of the castle to kill herself, pushing her neck onto the razor sharp spearheads at the top of the bridge._

_Many of the returning villagers demanded of her body to be hang at the castle, but the Prince had already found a bride of his own, who the Gods blessed as his mate and he had taken the throne, honored in doing so by his father. The new Prince Aflic, told his people off with the words: "__**If we disgrace her like she disgraced our entire country, we are no better than her."**__ No one wanted to be like the princess and the Prince made a chest of Althorn wood to bury his sister in. He then let it float along the channel surrounding the castle._

_Many say they can still see the chest floating over the channel that is now a river streaming through all of the city, but only ever around the castle, where the Nursery used to stand. _

Reading the story again, I close the book and as always in the last three and a half weeks, ever since we started our lessons, dad asks: "Any questions?""What is the Arts of Alros? And what's an Aphrosodiac?" The man smiles and says:

"The Arts of Alros are a combination of Mind Arts, like Occlumency or Empathy and Potions Making. The Princess used this form to constantly lure the King to the country and then offer her father to personally serve the King. Through this she fed him the Aphrosodiac.

An Aphrosodiac is the strongest Love Potion available. It's bordering on Dark Magic and is banned in all of England, the US, France, Italy, Belgium and Holland. It's even condemned to the Death Penalty in some parts of the states and in Russia, Libya and Egypt. About the rest, you will have to ask your mother as she is the Potions expert."

I nod and ask: "Can I?" The man nods and I focus on the Ki-level of my mother. Finding her in her own room, I phase near the room, my Uncle having taught me how to do so. I knock politely and wait until hearing permission to enter.

Mum, as she had been doing a lot the last three days, is lying on bed, knitting. Smiling at the cloths as I can already see they are a warm sweater or something for a teen, I ask: "For Draco, mother?" The woman nods and I say:

"I won't tell."

"You better not, love. What brings you here? Don't you still have lessons with your father?" Concerning the lessons we had agreed that I would call my parents by their full title as father and mother. In every day to day life I would call them mum and dad or whatever came to mind.

I nod at mum and say: "We came across a potion mentioned in my History book. He says I had to ask you about it." The woman nods and pats the spot next to her.

This was one of my favorite past times of the day. Going to mum after lessons and cuddling in bed with her as we talked about school and what I have planned for the holidays and how I plan to do my studies. We had also often used it if a Charm or Potion was mentioned in one of my books with dad that the man couldn't explain to me. He would then send me to her and I would cuddle under her arm, lying my head at her chest and near her breast as she told me what she knew.

I lie myself down like I always do, mum grabs something off the side of the bed and just like always, she lets me cuddle with a warm brown plush stag with silver antlers and with warm hazel brown eyes. It had the name _Prongs_ on the side and was my favorite when I was a baby. Remus had been able to rescue it during the investigations in '81 and had given it to me when we were permanently moved into the Burrow.

The woman then asks: "What potion did you find, Prongslet?" Another custom we had made together, which I greatly cherished. I look down and say: "Father told me it was bordering on Dark Magic, that a Princess, who was the stepsister of our ancestor used it on a King of another country. It's called an Aphrosodiac." The woman tenses and says: "Yes that one is dark indeed." She then looks at me as she always does and says:

"Its uses, Harry, concern not only the one giving it, but also those close to the drinker. When fed, the giver would need hairs from the drinker's friends, family and him or herself. She would have to, on some way or another, state the names of the friends and family and would have to tell the drinker how she believed he or she should behave around these people. Heavily impossible and so impossibly heavy to make. Takes a full month of gathering the ingredients alone."

This shocks me and then the woman says: "Harry, would you ever have any reason to make this potion?" I shake my head and say: "My bond with Draco is tripled in strength thanks to my Elven and Saiyan heritage and my love for him has grown beyond measures in the time I was around him but could not reach him. He is my only one."

The woman nods and smiles as she cuddles me close. Then I ask: "Why do you lie on the bed so much?" The woman looks at me and I say: "I've seen you doing it more than you don't in the last three days. What's wrong? Are you getting used to being a Super Saiyan in this world?" The woman shakes my head and says:

"I'm sorry, Harry."

I look at her and she says: "Your father forgot a contraceptive spell and my potion was far from finished. I'm afraid my Inner Saiyan once more reacted to his Inner Elven and they are extremely easily able to bare children.

Harry darling, I'm pregnant."

This shocks me senseless as I had always seen my parents, but never any brothers or sisters in my visions of what could be a happy family. Realizing I never saw that, because I knew so little of my parents to make good images, I throw Prongs away and hug my mother fiercely, cuddling my face in her chest and holding her midriff with my metal vice-grip.

The woman is shocked and I ask: "We've only been here three weeks. How do you know?" Now the woman lies one of my hands on her belly and suddenly I feel a strong Ki-level flow through my arm. The woman says: "Saiyan women always feel this after waking up of making love. It's an instant reaction to make sure we plan ahead as we are still warriors." Then she turns my head up as I had been transfixed with my hand and in Saiyan, she asks:

"So you're ok with this, little chimp?"

I kiss her chin and say: "Serre, Mio Pmer." Saying _Yes, my mother_ in Saiyan language. Just then dad enters and asks: "You told him?" The woman nods and I ask:

"So, just Draco or are you working on baby cloths too?"

And together we laugh hard, as we often do, whether it's me and my dad or me and my mum.

That night are we all sitting at the dining table and mum asks: "Molly, how many children do you think I would like to have?" Now everyone looks at her, while dad and I have trouble hiding our smiles. But then I see uncle smiling too and know he sensed the baby already. Mrs. Weasley looks at my mother a little longer and mum says: "Cause my family is quickly expanding."

Now the woman smiles and says: "I do agree there, Lilly. First Harry is born, then you find Vegeta and now Draco.""Not now Draco, Molly. But…." Now Dad and I are really smiling widely and mum says:

"Now you're pregnant."

A ringing silence is heard over the table as all chatter is stopped. Everyone holds their cutlery at some point in mid air and Percy's rimmed glasses are about to fall off as his eyes are wide and so are those of some of the other Weasleys. But then Ron confuses me and asks:

"But what about Harry?"

We all turn to him and he asks: "Don't you want him?" Realizing his teenage mind is too young to understand, I say: "Ron, they love me, but I love them and the baby. We all want this. I couldn't be happier unless Draco gave birth. And that won't happen for a long while if I have a say about it."

The boy nods and asks: "So how many will you want?"

"Three or four. No more. At least not yet. We want our family to expand, but we don't want to be the only ones expanding it."

The boy nods, but then I notice the strange gleam of relief in his eyes and he goes back to eating. Ron and some others had been shocked that I ate more than them, ate quicker than them and still ate neater and with more finesse than them. They had taken it as personal insult and had, with help of Vegeta, learned to eat like Royal Saiyans, quick and a lot, but with finesse that could slow it down if need be.

We all eat, but the whole meal now concerns mum and her pregnancy. It of course makes me see the looks of longing on Sirius and Remus and turn to my uncle. Sending out some Ki, I draw his attention and whisper:

"Can you activate the Heat of other races?"

The man glares at me in suspicion, but then I motion Ki-waves to Sirius and Remus and the man understands as he sees them talking to mum in interest. The man turns back to me and nods. I nod back and that night I happily crawl into bed with my Dragon, caressing his hair and whispering:

"You'll have an expanding of Family soon too, my Dragon. The wolf will soon howl in joy."

The boy looks at me, but while I ignore his questioning stare, do I still sense my uncle nearing the room of my surrogate uncles.

* * *

Vegeta knows the two reasons he is doing this.

One, to prove the holiness of a sacred bond made between creatures of other races.

Two, because his nephew asked him.

This second, Vegeta knew he would have trouble with, had it not been for Vega's return. Her being alive had brought a lot of the old Vegeta back and the Prince smirks as he wonders how those Z-Fighters would react if they saw him now.

Hard and determined in training, but caring and well-defined in hanging around life.

Of course, at first Vegeta had been very much the same bastard the Z-Fighters had known him for, but that too had been out of defense. Defense to Vega in case the Elven male turned out to be wrong for her and self-defense in case Harry went through with his threat of not wanting to deal with him.

Both cases had proven him wrong. James Potter was protective, possessive and loving. He was funny, had a sense of humor his sister just didn't understand and was almost more loyal to his Nation, family and friends than a Saiyan to his mate.

Harry had also shown him he was wrong. The boy had simply misunderstood him and with the past the boy had been through that was not surprising. Vegeta had heard all the stories Harry had told his parents and the Weasley elders, of all the horrors he couldn't, and wouldn't, inflict on the children.

Or Draco.

Vegeta knew that the boy was also a Creature and that had at first been the only reason Vegeta had accepted the boy – until he got to know him. Draco was protective, but of himself and of his mate, was caring to a fault, again especially towards his mate, had manners worthy of a Royal and knew all the insides and out of the Recent Occurrences in the Wizarding world, which meant that he knew how the Elite behaved and what they did.

All these aspects had changed Vegeta for the better and now he was repaying his gratefulness to his family for all they did for him. Harry had even helped him regain his tail along with his sister, which had made transforming into Super Saiyan a lot easier.

But the tail also had other uses.

Standing near the door of the two, Vegeta senses out, feeling their Ki near a state of comatose. Knowing that male-creatures of this world only let that happen if they fell asleep, Vegeta unleashes his tail from around his waist and with the tip at the creak under the door, he moves it in waves, causing an aroma of pure unadulterated lust, as he thinks of all the things he could be doing to his mate.

Soon he hears growling, moaning and soft whining and howling. Knowing that this is only his sensitive hearing, he uses what Vega taught him and with a swirl of his wrist strengthens the Silencing spell on the door.

Then the red matriarch comes up and when Vegeta sees the worry etched on her face, he turns into the Prince he is and she says:

"Ginny's been too quiet for my liking. She's a Weasley."

And those words say it all.

* * *

**Man, I don't know what's wrong with me. The whole Diagon Alley scene just won't come. It seems impossible to write. Or maybe these parts will help me along the way. I do know I plan things with Ginny and I plan to let Vegeta slowly play a large part in Harry's life, but the scene just won't come.  
****On the other hand, the whole thing with the Elven History and the customs Harry made with his parents was one of my best pieces ever. And don't flame me about Harry cuddling with a plush stag, we all know he never had any toys and this came from his family home SO SHUT IT!  
****Anyway, if you Story alert this or something PLEASE TELL ME WHY!  
****Greetings,**

**The VenquineM. Sudmeijer**


	15. Part 15

_**Hey everyone, I have a new chapter up and I have figured out why it took me so long to continue with this story. I checked the whole story from start to end and then discovered a strong mistake, written in the last chapter. First two weeks pass, making it mid July and then another 3? **_

_**WHAT WAS I THINKING?**_

_**That made the group miss Harry's birthday and no way would I not write about that! So that's what's been bugging me, but now I know and so I'll be continuing this story, but not with Ginny, Harry or Vegeta.  
**__**I'm starting with a Saiyan and from now on will the POV's be with I and not with Vegeta thinks or that kind of stuff. So if it's Vegeta's POV, you'll see I think, say, do, just so you're aware and I'll add the name of the POV at every change.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**The Venquine**_

* * *

_**Part 15**_

_**Goku's POV**_

I haven't seen Vegeta or any of the others I send to England in three weeks and I wonder how the Prince is doing now he has his sister back and has a family through her. My friends had expressed how little they cared as Vegeta had been pretty bastard-like to us all, but I had been worried.

I had used Instant Transmission to locate and get to Vegeta's new living arrangement and the house he stays in shocked me as it looked like an old barn with way too many rooms and floors added to it – something I would have never expected the prince to have accepted as a home.  
Then I feel two amazingly powerful ki's ascending and I quickly phase over to an area close by. I see a small apple orchard and resting on a single apple in two trees opposite each other are Harry and Vegeta, both standing on the apple with one foot, the other against their knee and their hands clasped against each other in front of their chests.

The two have their eyes closed and their ki's – the way they ki's flow into each other, rise and lower and flow around the area like waves on a beach absolutely takes my breath away. Never have I felt this kind of energy, nor have I ever seen Vegeta this calm and controlled.  
Both have their eyes closed, their lids pressing together slightly in focus every now and then and their stance, otherwise, completely still. Then Vegeta speaks and asks: "First Prince of Vegeta?" I look confused, but Harry answers and says:

"Vegason the third, son of Vegason and Veserius."

"Correct." Vegeta answers and they switch their stances together in perfect sync, moving to stand on another apple, a small branch higher and on their other foot. For a short while they stay like this, but I sense their ki's rising with their jump, the rise almost just as small as the difference in height between their branches.  
Then I sense three more ki's, two of them a significant deal lower and one of them almost equal to Vegeta at regular power. I look down from the tree I am hiding in and see the young Draco lounging in a small stream near the tree Harry is standing in, while his mother is leaning against the stag form of his dad.  
Then Vegeta asks another question and again Harry answers correctly, while the question is completely new to me. This makes me realize that Vegeta had taught Harry about their heritage and I look confused that the young boy wanted to learn about such a vicious race.  
Then, three jumps higher, James transforms and suddenly asks a question: "First owner of our Cloak?" And Harry answers: "Ignotus Peverell, one of the three brothers of the Tale of the Three Brothers, also known as the Legend of the Deathly Hallows."  
I look at Vegeta, but he just stays standing while James confirms Harry's words and the boy jumps one higher. Then Draco asks: "Your grandmother, father's side and her closest relation to you?" This completely boggles me, but Harry answers:

"Dorea Black,  
Sister of Walburga.  
Sirius, my godfather."

And he jumps another. Now Vegeta looks at him and Harry's face scrunches up in deep focus. I don't at all feel his power going higher, but do feel the intensity of his strength intensifying and together with his concentration, does this allow the boy to ascend to Super Saiyan.

Vegeta nods, the boy descends and they both jump down from the tree, before Vegeta asks: "Time, Vega?" And Lily answers: "Five minutes, forty-three seconds." Now Harry raises his fist and shouts: "Yes, a new record!"

This makes his companions smile and Vegeta shocks me as he says: "I'm asking faster, but your knowledge for our noble race is expanding with it, together with your ability to focus on your power and on your intelligence."  
This makes Lily pull her son close, while Vegeta leans against the tree close to the stag and the girl says: "If this keeps up, you'll give Hermione and the Third years a run for their money." James then transforms back and says:  
"And your ability to focus on several topics is growing as well, which means that your concentration is getting better. He'll be going through second Maturity soon, won't he Vegeta?" But Vegeta grunts and says: "I fear not."

Everyone looks at him, Draco even turning around in the water, and he says: "Vegan's strength, focus, intelligence and speed are raising, but his body just doesn't seem to grow strong enough to keep up with the rest. Even with all Molly is feeding him, he stays malnourished and if that doesn't end soon, he'll never mature past the first Maturity."

Now Lily looks worried and Draco grabs a long towel while coming out of the small stream and asks: "What do we do about it? The Weasleys don't have the right ingredients for a Malnourishment potion and neither Lily, James, Harry or I can go to Diagon Alley.  
Lily and James can't because they're supposed to be dead and the Weasleys have tried everything to keep their return a secret. Harry can't go, because by now people will probably know he's from the future and will want to ask him all about those terrible times. And I can't go, because my dad and his men are still after me."  
To this Lily says: "We'll have to either ask the Weasleys to make a little delivery for us or find a way one of us can go in and out of Diagon Alley unseen. And that's just." But then she sees Harry and James look at each other in dawned understanding and together they say:

"The Cloak."

This makes the others all look confused and intrigued and Harry answers: "The Cloak dad asked about. It's the cloak of Invisibility from the Tale of the Three Brothers. One of the Three Deathly Hallows. It worked for dad and for me and it still works.  
We just ask one of the Weasleys to apparate us to Diagon Alley, that person puts on the Cloak, gets to the Apothecary, gets the potion and then moves back to the entrance where the Weasley member will apparate them back here."  
The group smiles and Draco hugs his boyfriend and says: "I'll do it. I've got the least of risk on my head." But Vegeta shocks me again and asks: "If that Weasley can apparate us to Diagon Alley, why not just send me?  
No one knows me, I can fight anyone attacking me and I can phase away if it becomes too risky for me to be around. All I have to know is the color, thickness and other details of the potion so I don't get ripped off and how much I'll have to pay for it."  
Vega hugs her brother and to my shock, Vegeta actually calms down and softly embraces his sister. Then he says: "And now show yourself, Kakarot." And instantly I realize a mayor mistake I made when I decided to hide.

That Vegeta knows my Ki-signature.

I come out of the tree with my hand behind my head and a goofy grin on my face, but then I see something that makes me scream out in pure terror. Vegeta, Vega and Harry all have their tails. "HOW DID YOU GET THOSE?" I scream, pointing at Vegeta's tail, but then I see Harry glare at me and the boy says:  
"Now I see what you mean, uncle. Zero knowledge or wish to know about our Race and its traditions." Lily sighs and whispers for Harry to come over. He lies down on his dad's side, who transformed back into the stag form and Draco lies against his back.  
Vegeta in the mean time glares at me and says: "Vegan gave them back to us. And trust me, Kakarot, we are careful. I will not transform in front of my sister now that she's pregnant of child." I almost feel my neck crack as I turn it straight at Lily, who smiles and nods.  
But I sputter: "Bu-but how – how do you – do you know? You-you – you've only been here for three weeks. Three and a half." And with a monotone voice, Harry answers: "Saiyans, being the Warrior race that they are, feel their child's ki the morning after the reproduction. This allows them the full 9 months pregnancy to prepare as they are – I repeat – a warrior race."

This shocks me as I had never thought Saiyans would be like that and then Harry lounges his back against his dad's flank and says: "Makes you proud to be a Saiyan if you ask me." And I feel myself nodding at the boy.

_**Vegeta's POV**_

Seeing the nod from Kakarot makes me wonder if there could still be hope for the Third Class. But then I turn my face back to my nephew and say: "You've had most of your lesson for today. Relax to get back on track and then run around the orchard. Then fly around it once and you'll be allowed to have the rest of the day off."  
Vegan looks at his dad, the stag nodding his head in agreement and Vegan shrugs, before he stands, kisses Draco, who has gone back into the stream and stands ready before almost phasing off with the speed he has acquired thanks to our three weeks of training. This makes me smirk and I say:

"A Saiyan to be proud of."

But then Draco whispers: "I just wish his past wasn't his biggest motivation to do all this." And I nod, knowing how bad the boy's past is. Because unknown to both boys do I easily wake from the boy's nightmares and when I do, I leave for the room and use my tail to sooth the child.  
I know – and hate the fact- that this is the act a Submissive Saiyan would act on and think bitterly: "If my mate is still alive somewhere he better be ready to prove his worth to me." I then sneak a glance at Kakarot and think:

"Even if it is Kakarot."

Then I fully turn to the Third class Saiyan and say: "Tell your little gang we are working our ass off here, both for this world my sister lives in and for our battle against the Androids. And know this, Kakarot."  
The Third class looks inquisitive and I smirk in pride and say: "The one reason you never cured of that disease in that boy's future might be because you never found the Wizarding World. Or better because you never met my sister,

the Saiyan witch  
who's a Potions genius."

Kakarot looks at Vega shocked and the girl smiles and says: "I heard you were foretold to die in three years by a Heart Virus. If you could give me a sample of your blood I could use it to examine any possible beginnings of that virus and how quickly it evolves.  
Then I can find a cure before the virus could even be growing in your body." Kakarot smiles and then I see the funniest thing I have ever seen. Vega draws out one of her needles and Kakarot jumps back into the tree with the loudest scream I ever heard.  
Having to fight hard not to burst out laughing as the Third Class starts begging not to be given a needle, I turn to my sister and say: "Better find another way." To this the stag stands up, transforms and says: "Goku, if I attack you with my antlers, I might be able to draw blood. Then Lily can heal it with a spell and we can still get a sample."

Now Kakarot slowly slides down the bark and timidly asks: "No needles?" And Vega puts the needle away, holds up her hands to the man and says: "No needles." She then shares a glance with me and I again have to hold strong not to laugh as I understand her pointed look.

_But the antlers might feel like needles._

I just lean back against another tree, feeling wind flow past me amazingly quick, indicating my nephew is going through the last part of his weekly practices, the flying around the orchard. Kakarot also takes a stance against a tree and James transforms back.  
The stag lowers his head, aiming his antlers straight for Kakarot and a sudden curiosity comes up in me making me wonder how Kakarot will fight against this. "Will he be strong enough to withstand this with his fear for needles?"

And indeed Kakarot just stays standing, using his Ki to embed his feet deep into the ground. James has to attack him twice, but then his arm is hit hard and the minute my sister sees the blood drop, she rushes over and takes a whole tube full of at least 7 milliliter, before quickly using a spell called _Ferula _to seal up the wound with bandages.  
She quickly checks the rest of his body and bandages his side and lower leg, but not before half filling another two tubes, saying that she could best use as much forms of his blood as possible. She then asks: "Would it be too much if I ask for some spit and hairs, Kakarot?"  
And the Third class looks at me, but I shrug, having only told her of Kakarot under his Saiyan name, while Vegan sometimes spoke of him under his stupid human name. The Third class also shrugs and fills another tube with his spit and gives her a small plunk of his hairs,

A few coming from his fringe  
A few from the top of his head  
And another few from the back.

Vega smiles at him and James transforms back and says: "Hey Kakarot, don't you get any ideas, you hear. That's my mate." To which Kakarot shouts: "I'm married." But then Vegan stops and while sitting down next to the stream he says:

"No, you're not."

Everyone looks at him shocked, while I already have a guess as to what the boy is talking about and Vegan confirms my theory as he says: "The Marriage only goes until one of the two parties die. That's why the priest always asks _until death does you part_.  
You died by the hands of your brother, Raditz, so when you came back to life you had to remarry Chi-Chi to stay a wedded man. But you didn't uncle told me you didn't, so you're single." Kakarot looks shocked and Draco happily hugs his boyfriend, Vegan summoning his aura to dry the boy up.  
Kakarot looks at me and I wonder what he's thinking about. But I ignore this to smile at my nephew and then Kakarot turns to Vega, angering me and the woman says: "I know I died, Kakarot, but unlike you I found my destined mate."  
The Third class looks at her confused and slightly insulted and she explains: "The regular human has a Ki level that a baby Saiyan surpasses even before he's born. But the regular wizard has the same Ki level as a five year old Saiyan never gone through Saiyan training.  
And then there's the Power Houses, or as witches and wizards call it, the Ancient Families. Potter has existed for over 2 000 years and so their magic is deeply ingrained in their cores and often really come out when they mate.

I myself trained both as if I was of an Ancient Family and undertook Saiyan training since I was three and so the only one to be strong enough to be my mate, would be a powerful wizard and even then he'd be a Submissive mate.  
James was so and because I trained Saiyan style I went through my second Maturity on the same time I matured into an Off-age witch and Saiyan on my seventeenth birthday. I even undertook a Special Saiyan ritual, allowing me to be in full control of my Giant Ape form for one night right after my seventeenth birthday.  
This made my chances of having a perfect mate all the stronger and I had one mayor advantage that I knew nothing about until I mated James. That he also undertook mayor Training, but then Wizard style. He learned everything his father could teach him about Elven and Wizards to the day he was murdered by Voldemort and that was just before James' own 17th birthday.  
And that was the exact reason I mated James. I wanted to have all the security that he and I could reach into our full potential and that our lives would be the best we could make of it. Following through the Ritual of mating, James and I bonded, married and mated.

So even with us being resurrected,  
We're still mates, even if we're divorced."

The man nods and I smirk and ask: "How does it feel to learn of our race, Kakarot?" Again the man lies his hand behind his head and says: "I sure didn't expect this of our race, Vegeta, I'll give you that, but I got to give it to you.

It sure is pretty interesting to hear.  
And totally against my expectation."

I then see Vegan roll his eyes and he asks: "Kakarot, do you even know a single word in our Native Tongue?" But I hit him in the back of his head and Vega says: "Vegan, don't forget he was send here as a child, never even taught a single thing about our race."  
The boy sighs and then he asks: "Then how can he live with what he knows of his power, especially his Super Saiyan ability, without knowing a single thing about our race and how we gained this power and abilities?"  
And I see Kakarot looking shocked, but I answer: "Don't forget what I told you about the Maturing procedures. Before the first, the stomach of the Saiyan causes him to want to eat and eat, if only to get stronger.  
After the first the Saiyan will start thinking more of his body and will only think of eating and training, making it easy for Freeza to turn us into his killing lackeys, as it made us believe it was the only way to get stronger.  
Only after the second Maturity will the focus, long-term concentration, mind and strength of a Saiyan fuse and because Kakarot never went through any rituals preparing for the first Maturity, he is still stuck in that stage."

Kakarot looks shocked, obviously having never thought of Saiyans in that way and then Vegan stands up and again ascends, his power only rising halfway, making me smirk in pride as it takes the boy less and less to ascend every time.  
He looks straight at Kakarot and the man looks shocked and awed for a second, before he turns his focus on his own ki and ascends as well. Vegan smiles and asks: "Can I ask for a favor, Kakarot?" The man nods and Vegan starts to focus his power into his fist,  
A practice exercise I put him through at the start and end of every day to see how much he has grown in physical strength. He then asks: "I've been hitting uncle Vegeta with my fist, onto which I focus my strength, at the start and end of every day for the last two and a half weeks now.

Can I see how much effect it has on you?"

Kakarot smiles and again stands ready, his arms expanded to the sides at the elbow and he says: "Alright then, give it your best shot." This makes me smirk as I had also ascended this morning and still my cousin had been able to knock the air out of me for at least 15 minutes.

He had even almost broken one of my ribs.

I shake my head lightly and think: "Bad move, Kakarot." Before Vegan says: "Here it comes." And I feel his strength, fully focused and almost all of it stored in his fist. I know this will cause him to really tire and yet

I smile in pride.

Vegan flies at the man at a quick pace, but not at full speed so Kakarot can still see him coming. The Super Saiyan Third Class smirks and I think: "Wipe that smirk of his face, Vegan." And when Vegan hits Kakarot, I smirk

As Kakarot gasps and groans in pain.

The man's mouth remains open as he gasps for breath, his arms around his stomach where Vegan hit him and almost choking in pain. I snicker and say: "Seems you'll have to train harder, Kakarot, if your power is weak enough not to protect you properly against the hit of my nephew."  
But Kakarot is apparently too badly hurt to speak and instead just keeps gasping and choking. Vega quickly runs her wand over the man and says: "He's alright. He's pretty shocked and the blow seems to have reached to all of his senses and it definitely blew the wind right out of him, but else he'll be fine."

I nod and then see Vegan swing his hand on his wrist, his shoulders slightly hunched to show how much his focus cost him his energy. I smirk as the boy seems barely out of breath or energy and think: "I am truly training the Heir to the Throne.

A worthy Heir."

Then Sirius, who hasn't come out of his bedroom at all this morning for breakfast or later for lunch, stumbles into the orchard and leans against the closest tree in our ring of trees and the small stream. Now James snickers and asks:

"Where have you been, you mutt?"

And the Black Lord makes me and Vegan smirk as he says: "Moony's heat activated last night. Decided to mate me. Hasn't let me go for anything but a quick pee. Merlin, that wolf has stamina." The mate of my sister snickers and I see gratitude shining in my cousin's eyes.  
I nod and ask: "So your little mate made sure you'll have kids, did he?" And Sirius answers: "Well, if I'm not I'm bloody infertile." And I shake my head, but then Vegan walks over and lies his hand on Sirius's stomach.  
The man looks shocked, but I smirk and after a few seconds, a large smile appears on the boy's face. He turns to us and says: "I sense a ki. A small ki. Right here." To which James shouts: "YES!" And Sirius asks:

"Are you sure?"

Vegan nods and as tired as the man was minutes ago, as energetic he is now as he runs down the hill as if he's got the hell on his heels and shouts: "I GOT TO TELL REMUS!" And James, Kakarot, Draco and Vegan laugh at the behavior, while Vega and I smile and smirk.  
Then Kakarot sighs and says: "Well, I better head back. Chi-Chi allowed Gohan a day off and I promised it'd be filled with his training." To this I step forward with a serious expression on my face and say: "Kakarot, we both know what kind of training that boy of yours needs."

Kakarot nods and I smirk and add: "Good. And don't expect me to return to your little gang. I'm training to the best of my abilities here. In fact." And I look at my nephew and sister, the thought having been floating through my mind since I saw how strong they both are in their magic and say:

"I might even be able to find a level above Super Saiyan."

Everyone looks at me shocked and Kakarot even takes a step back and asks: "A level – above Super Saiyan?" I nod and say: "I believe that with the training combination Vega and Vegan are undertaking, if I take the same and learn to fuse that magic with my own Super Saiyan ability, I can get a power-boost strong enough to ascend above the level of Super Saiyan.

An ascended Saiyan."

And then Vegan prides me again and with his left hand on his hip and his right behind his neck, he says: "Wow, and I thought I was the only one thinking of Magic-Saiyan fusion." Vega and I smile at the boy and then he lowers his head and says:  
"I mean, sure I wasn't planning on it until I had more training, maybe not even until my Second Maturity, but yeah, I have been gambling with the idea in my mind and that's why I really want to return to Hogwarts, so I can learn more magic and get a stronger core."  
He then looks up and says: "And maybe, if I then learn to ascend to Super Saiyan and use my Saiyan power to say – conjure a Patronus – the power of the Patronus should be enough to give the required boost to ascend beyond the Super Saiyan level."  
He then holds his head back up and with a goofy grin, unlike Kakarot's, but very similar to that of his father, he says: "So, I guess I've been thinking of a theory of how to, I just didn't have the power to do it yet."  
I smile in pride at my son, my actual smile shocking Kakarot and I lie a hand on his shoulder and say: "Maybe not, but you're getting there. I'm sure if any of us will ascend first, you have the highest chance to do so."

My nephew smiles widely and then I turn to Kakarot and ask: "Weren't you leaving, Kakarot?" The man is shocked out of his stupor and says: "Oh yeah. Gohan must be growing worried by now." I nod and the man holds his stance ready for that stupid Instant Transmission of his.  
Then he turns to me with a smirk and while focusing he says: "You really changed, Vegeta. And I can't wait to see how much more you'll change here." But with my face I show how little I care about his opinion concerning that matter and he disappears, before I smirk and say:

"You have no idea, Kakarot."

* * *

_**Okay! So another chapter done and no Diagon Alley. But that has a couple of reasons. One this chapter was taking long enough as it was. Two, I had already put enough in this chapter and didn't want an overload of information or events. Three, this was mostly to be about Goku's visit. And finally four, I still had to do Harry's birthday and didn't want to put that in too.  
**__**And yes, Harry's new Saiyan name is Vegan and when I have Vegeta's POV I will be using that name. He just didn't give any Saiyan name to James or Draco, because they're not Saiyan and because James never asked Lily, so why should Vegeta do it.  
**__**Now a little hint about what will happen in the rest of the story. Goku will think more and more about what Harry told him and the strength of the boy will urge the Saiyan to also learn about his race, which will lead to some interesting results.  
**__**Also, as I said Voldemort will be at the Cell Games, but he won't meet Cell or the Androids. Another hint concerning this, Harry will be there too and with Harry I mean Harry, not Vegan. Try figuring that one out, if you can.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**The Venquine**_


	16. Part 16

_**Here's the next chapter!  
**__**And I know that 'Preventing Trouble Reading Through Time' is going amazing and that I should try and continue that first, but don't worry, I've been working on both whenever I can the last week, so today, I'll be adding two chapters to two different stories. Why do that? Just didn't want to leave these stories behind for too long, that's all.  
**__**I did that when I started the Reading series with the HP-Yu-Gi-Oh crossover stuff and I don't intend on that happening again. I will of course soon start to work on my chapters to see if they need grammar check and all, but that will come later. Every author has to do that and so do I – even if I don't like doing it.  
**__**Now onto the reason this story took so long for me to update. I wanted to add Krillin or another Z-fighter, but I also wanted to do the whole Harry's birthday and didn't know how to combine the two. Now I luckily enough do and while it will hold some Vegeta bashing at first, I will work to make sure the Z-fighters no longer think bad of the Saiyan prince.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**The Venquine**_

* * *

_**Part 16  
**__**Krillin's POV**_

Goku told us a week and a half ago that Vegeta has changed and that he and the young Harry have both ascended. But this is something I can't believe at all. Of course, I had been the first that saw Vegeta in his ascended form, but Harry has only known of the Saiyans for a month, no way would he already be an ascended Saiyan.

Luckily Chi-Chi allowed Goku and Gohan the day off, while her and Goku don't seem to be doing so well anymore. Goku had told her that, because he had died, they were no longer married, but for some reason the man had no more intentions of marrying Chi-Chi all over again.  
Now Chi-Chi had agreed to stay with Goku, if only to let Gohan study, but the boy had been growing out of the studying and more and more into becoming a powerful Saiyan. Apparently the knowledge that he had yet to ascend to the Super Saiyan level, while he knew of the Saiyan race longer than Harry did irked the boy and spurred him on in training.  
Goku and Piccolo train him harder and harder and learn him how to use their energy to fuel his own and how to withstand the power-rises of other ki's. This last thing was something Gohan still had trouble with as he was often blown from steep hills and cliffs by the combined ki-signatures of his dad and old mentor.

Now the entire Z-gang is at Bulma's house and the blue haired woman, with her hair all fluffed up and a blue hair band around her head who wears a red striped dress with a short orange colored vest and blue shoes, has told me that she too wants to see this changed Vegeta. And so the plan is for Goku to use Instant Transmission to get us all there in groups.  
He, Gohan, Piccolo and Bulma will be the first to go and then it will be Tien and Chiaotzu and finally Yamcha and me will be transported by the gentle Saiyan. This takes about five minutes and when we all see the large house with many floors added to it and that looks like nothing more than an overused farmhouse, Yamcha asks:  
"Is this really where Vegeta lives? Where the Prince of all Saiyans resides?" And Piccolo answers: "Yes it is, I can sense his ki level close by." We all sense out and when we sense the three amazing ki levels, all our eyes widen and Goku says: "Guess they're training Harry again."

And we all phase over to an amazing apple orchard. But where we appear, there are barely apple trees left and a large crater is instead the sight before us. And while two males, one the young blonde Draco the other Harry's father James, are sitting on a small cliff on top of the crater  
Are three amazing Super Saiyans fighting so strongly and quickly I can barely keep up their moves. Vegeta, Harry and Lily are all Super Saiyans and to my shock, they all have a tail, all of them using it to fight and strike at the other.  
Then I notice that while Vegeta seems to be giving more than he has in himself as he fights Harry does he seem to be holding back on his skills against Lily and then Harry shouts: "Now mum! Try it!" And the woman jumps back, grabs her wand and while I feel her power up, does she shout:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

And a brilliant doe appears before her, shooting waves into the sky and forcing us all into the defense, but she seems to be actually trying to absorb the power of the creature. She shouts and screams as she holds her wand on the creature and then suddenly, before my eyes, she changes.  
The whirlpool wave of her hair changes and now a crown of spikes shoots up, spikes surrounding her head in rings that grow smaller and smaller until one single spike reaches out to the sky at the midst of her head. Her body grows three inches in length and her muscles double in size, the length making her look like an Olympic champion.  
The green color of her eyes strengthens and her eyebrows thin down to a few small lines gracing above her eyes. All over the woman excludes beauty, strength and a hidden danger to enemies. She vanishes the doe and then smiles at her son and brother, Harry smiling back widely and Vegeta – to my shock – smiling in pure pride.

Then James and Draco slide down the crater and James says: "Pretty bad what you did to the orchard, but this sure is a good place to train your Ascended Saiyan form. And wow, your power really gets me on." Harry and Draco blush, while Lily giggles and Vegeta throws his eyes skyward.  
Then Harry turns his head our way and says: "Hey Kakarot!" And I feel shocked that the boy knows Goku's Saiyan name. We all land in the midst of the crater and Piccolo says: "I see this is your new way of training, isn't it Vegeta?" The man nods and then James says:  
"Yep, we're using Harry's theory of the Patronus spell powering up the ki of the Saiyans. Vegeta is still working on using his energy to perform magic, but we're nicely getting there. And Harry's magic, while quite from the future, is still a little too young to be powerful enough to perform magic, but we believe he'll be there either by Christmas, Easter or next summer."

Then I sense a new group of ki's coming our way and when we turn to the ki levels we see a pair of red-headed twins sticking their heads over the side of the crater and one of the shouts: "Hey birthday boy, get over here!" And the other shouts: "Mum's got the cake and the entire party ready!"  
Now Harry turns to his family shocked and asks: "Birthday party?" And Lily says: "As if we would ever train you on your birthday. Molly wanted to organize it all, to apologize for Ginny's behavior, but we had to get you out of the house for her to do it." Harry looks shocked, but then Goku asks: "Hey, would your mother mind if a few more people come to this party?"  
And the twins shout: "Of course not, the more the merrier!" Goku then turns to Harry and asks: "Is that alright with you too, Harry? That we come to your party, I mean?" Harry still seems too shocked about the whole concept to really hear what Goku's saying and just nods, obviously not really understanding what he's agreeing to.  
To this Draco says: "Allow me." And he kisses the boy softly, which seems to break the younger half-Saiyan out of his shocked trance as he pushed Draco down to the crater floor and kisses him back passionately, making us all smile widely.

About half an hour later we're all sitting outside, at the back of the house and around gigantic tables filled with the most delicious meals and treats, while a gigantic cake, made of chocolate, strawberry and treacle and in the shape of a flying Dragon, floats high above the midst of the tables.  
Apparently Molly had made the cake in the shape of a Dragon to prove to Draco how much she cared about him and that she knew how much Harry loved him. Draco and Harry had thanked her profusely and while the Saiyans, under which Lily, ate like beasts, do I notice that James and a blond haired man named Remus seem to take extra care in feeding either Lily – James – or Sirius – Remus.  
Gohan then finally asks the question I wanted to ask the blond haired man and asks: "Why are you trying so hard to make sure Mr. Black eats right, Mr. Lupin?" And the answer catches us all by surprise as Remus says:  
"Some witches and wizards are mates to Magical creatures or exceedingly powerful and thus have the ability to be pregnant. And because you guys can sense ki levels, Harry confirmed it to Sirius that he was pregnant a week ago."  
We all look at the black-haired man in shock while he happily rubs over his still flat belly and Remus happily wraps an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek as he pulls him closer. Then Tien seems to realize something and when he turns to Lily, reminding me of the fact that Remus was doing the same thing as James was and Tien asks: "You too, Mrs. Potter?" The woman nods and wants to answer, when suddenly Harry shouts:

"YOU UNBELIEVABLE BITCH!" everyone looks at him shocked and he shouts: "AN UNFINISHED LOVE POTION? HALF-WORKED OUT AMORTENTIA NO LESS? WHAT? YOU THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HAVE YOUR HERO NO ONE SHOULD HAVE ME? WERE YOU PLANNING MY MURDER ALL ALONG?"  
Now the boy ascends and the power of his ascending sends everything except the cake flying in all directions, while a small crater with a diameter of 3 feet wide appears below him and his anger is only strengthened in visibility by the pure emerald green color shining in his eyes, terrifying the young girl who it's aimed at even more.  
But items were not the only things that were blown away by Harry's power and just about all of the Weasleys are blown away and Goku, Gohan and I quickly fly over, me catching Ronald and the twins, Gohan grabbing Percy and Goku keeping Mr. and Mrs. Weasley from flying off.

Ginny, who sat about half a table away from the boy but is now 4 feet away from him, lying on the ground, by this time is pure white in fear and shock and mumbles half-finished words and sentences, her fear obviously making her incapable of explaining herself and Harry spats:  
"You are one lucky bitch that I have heightened elf and Saiyan senses or you would have been instantly arrested for murder. Unfortunately for you is Amortentia so badly illegal, you are still going to get it – eleven year olds or not."

He then turns to Mr. Arthur Weasley and says: "Lord Weasley, I am dearly sorry, but for the offense on my bond with my destined mate and fiancé and the attempt on my life, I must ask you to step away from your rights as a father over this girl and let my father, as Prince of the Elves, judge her for her actions and be punished for them accordingly to elven and wizard law."  
I see the man look pained and he looks at his daughter, the girl begging him not to give in, but then he says: "Young Lord Potter, your grandfather once babysat Frederick and George and saved them when Death Eaters attacked our old home. We are in debt to your Family and House and to compensate instead of compromise that debt, do I hereby fulfill your request.  
My daughter has compromised your life and bond one times too many and I fear for her and her insane need to have you as hers. I step back from my rights as a father to the girl and hope that, if she is not punished to death, you will allow her every piece of help to heal her mind of whatever ailment is has that makes her act in this way."  
Harry nods and Ginny cries as he turns to the twins and says: "Please escort the offence from our party and presence. Father will handle the trial quickly and if you wish so, you can defend her, but not as her brothers."  
But one of the twins says: "We've already messed up with you, Harry." And the other says: "When we treated you badly for those lost points." And they chorus: "We won't mess up worse than we already have." Then they grab the girl around her upper arms and the three and James leave the back garden, James with his lips thin, obviously furious.

Draco then shoots at a still furious Harry and jumps over the crater to embrace him strongly, Harry responding by holding him up and above the ground. The blonde wizard softly kisses his mate and this seems enough to fuse down the anger of the young Saiyan as his hair turns black with red spikes again and makes the boy's muscles shrink back into his lean frame.  
Lily quickly fills up the area around them to make sure the two can stand and after some quick actions done by me and Yamcha, everything is back to normal, the tables standing back in place, the food replaced on their plates and bowls and we are all sitting back at the tables, except for James, the twins and Ginny, who are still busy.  
Then it's gift time and we all look shocked as Vegeta takes several gifts out of the house and stocks them in front of the birthday boy, actually smiling at the child, who at first looks shocked, but then smiles at his uncle, the anger he felt before obviously completely gone.

"Some of them are mine. We tried that technique we described at our last meeting with Kakarot and it worked splendidly. Only one store owner realized that my brown belt was actually a tail." Vegeta says, but then he turns stern and says: "And you were right. He does seem to be waiting."  
Harry glares at this and hisses: "Well, if all goes well at that trial he won't have his little gullible First year to manipulate." To which the eldest Weasley, one with neatly pulled-back hair and rimmed glasses asks: "What are you two talking about?"  
But Harry shakes his head and says: "Sorry Percy, but I first want parts of my past to play out, so I can get the rest of it secured. Mr. Weasley, if we leave for Diagon Alley, please keep an eye out for Lucius Malfoy. And I don't mean this for Draco's sake." The man looks shocked, but he nods and asks: "Lily, James, when exactly do you want to be exposed as alive?"

To this Harry smiles and says: "Don't worry, I've been working on a cover story and all I need is a secured area of the Potter ownership." To this James says: "Then pick Potter Manor. Only with an oath of acceptance, given by each Lord individually, can a person enter the premises. Else they won't even see the mansion unless highly magical."  
Harry smirks and says: "Good, then here's my idea. You two _live_ there for a couple of days and then, say after the next full moon, Remus feels the need to go visit the places that make him remember his best friends. He walks past Potter manor on the same day you, say, do the garden. He sees you, shouts at you, you two fake a happy reunion and here's the story behind their revival and why they never joined us in the magical world again.

When Voldemort wanted my mother to step aside, she refused, thus dying for me and giving me a protection that was strengthened thanks to my Saiyan, Elven blood. The magic of the Elven Blood and the power of the Saiyan blood combined with the blood wards that were supposed to be put around my aunt's place, which caused the power of the sacrifice to redirect to them and bring them back to the land of the living.  
But they woke in a house that was half destroyed and with Voldemort and me gone, they believed Voldemort had killed me and then taken my body to proof he was unbeatable. They believed both me and their best friends, thus Sirius, Remus and Professor Snape, to be dead and not wanting to live in a world without their friends or their son, they moved somewhere no one would ever find them again – Potter Manor."

Everyone looks shocked and Harry says: "All we have to do is set up the first part and then we can use my Fame to give off a Press conference, where this story will become national news. Everyone will know this story, no one will have to know about the Dragon Balls and mum and dad won't have to hide when my baby brother or sister arrives." To this Draco hugs him tightly and Vegeta says: "You truly have a Saiyan mind. Cunning, yet clever.  
Harry smiles and Remus says: "It's full moon in two nights. We can easily rehearse this here and have it done in three days. Then on the Fourth of August we'll go to Diagon Alley, where their appearance will surely case the masses to want a press conference."  
Now Harry snickers and Lily asks: "Something wrong about that plan, honey?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "On the fourth is when that idiot Lockheart held a photo shoot to publish and advertise his latest book. I just hope Dumbledore didn't hire him again this time around."

"Why not, Harry? Lockheart is an amazing man. He's done." But the boy interrupt her and he says: "Absolutely nothing special, Mrs. Weasley. You forget that I already lived through this year. Lockheart confessed the truth to my face at the end of this year and the year after this one he was replaced by the amazingly talented Remus John Lupin, while he was locked away in the Closed Ward of St. Mungos for eternal brain damage."  
The woman looks shocked and Harry says: "All I can tell you is that you should check the dates of when he did what and you will see that he was in Siberia, the South of Australia and England all on the same day, which everyone with a brain knows is completely impossible." The woman whitens and says: "No, he can't be lying. He can't."  
But then the boy lies a hand on her shoulder and says: "He's not lying, Mrs. Weasley. Those things did happen on those dates, but just not by him. That man is vain, an amazing prissy, way too full of himself to be funny and worthless with all kind of spells, except Memory charms."

This makes the woman gasp and then Sirius says: "All fine and good, but is that really important now? We have a birthday boy here worrying about a worthless prick, while he should be opening his presents and eat that amazing birthday cake." Everyone nods and Harry quickly starts unpacking his gifts, the gifts he got from Vegeta either being items able to be used for fighting and Martial arts or books on the care of his tail and mate.  
Harry smiles at his uncle, exceedingly happy with the gifts and tells us that we don't have to apologize for not bringing gifts too as we all come over to do so. We smile at him and then Sirius snickers and says: "This gift was chosen by James and me. It's a little early, but we did put a size-adjustment spell on it – so you don't have to worry about a thing."

The two hand him a soft gift and when he opens it, his eyes widen and he pulls out a black colored wedding suit with red trimming at the jacket and the end of the pants legs. There is even a hole in the back for his tail and the cuffs and buttons are divided in three triangles shaped into a circle, one made of gold, one of silver and one of diamond.  
Then Sirius says: "We've also already bought Draco a suit, but we'll give that to him for Christmas. Should look good on you, no?" To which Harry smirks and says: "Only one way to find out." And with a few quick turns on his axe, his red shirt and jeans are replaced with the suit, the size adapting to his amazing body structure and the shirt and pants fitting themselves around his torso, thighs and ass tight enough to show off his developing Saiyan muscles.  
Now Sirius snickers and says: "And the suit's also charmed to adapt itself to whatever part of the wedding you will have. Elegant and important during the ceremony. Loose and handsome during the reception and hot and showing during the wedding night. A little magic done by your dad and yours truly." And he snickers with his best friend, while Lily hits them both over the head and the rest of us all look at the suit in shock.

Then the rest of the gifts are opened and finally the twins, who came back with James but without Ginny and assured us that she was just locked in her room to await her sentence, say: "This one's from Draco, but we were happy to buy it for you." And when Harry opens the large package and box with an image of an amazing castle, surrounded by trees, a small village and a large lake on the box shows, making Harry's eyes widen, before he turns to Draco.  
The boy smiles and says: "I know you had to lose this place in the future and know that the love you showed this last year wasn't faked. This way you can even have Hogwarts around when you graduate and the twins are willing to charm it anyway you want. Happy birthday, my love." And the kiss he wants to give his boyfriend is strengthened by the passion and gratefulness Harry shows as he grabs Draco firmly and kisses him with a fire I have only ever seen when we power up.

The rest of the party goes on amazing, Goku and Gohan actually holding back on their appetite to take a delicious piece of Dragon cake and Harry insisting to have the chest of the Dragon, if only to prove he has the heart of his love, making most of us laugh at the cheesiness.

All in all, we enjoy ourselves immensely.  
And we can all clearly see that yes,  
Vegeta has changed amazingly.

* * *

_**YES! I never thought this chapter would end. I was closing it off and opening it back up, wanting to finish it and yet not finding any inspiration to do so and – ARGH – my emotions were just so annoying to me the last few days!  
**__**I got my inspiration to write 'Preventing Trouble Reading Through Time' and then – nothing. Not an ounce of inspiration or knowledge what to write. As if my well dried up or all the water was taken when I wrote the last few chapters for that story.  
**__**But I'm not one to give up and with the right music anyone can write. And now that the birthday party has been done, I can finally get to the Diagon Alley chapter. And yes, I know that in one of the earlier chapters I said the Malfoy action would be the first, but I plan to adapt that, so for now just imagine that I already wrote it would be the fourth.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**The Venquine**_


	17. Part 17

_**Hey, here's the next chapter!  
**__**What am I? On a catching up-spree or something? I just can't seem to stop writing chapters for stories I haven't done a thing about in more than half a year. I mean, really, the last time I updated this was in May 2012, so point made.  
**__**Now this chapter won't come as easy as the new chapter for My BDSM Project and I really don't expect for there to be a new chapter for Fixing Fate anytime soon as I have no idea how to continue there at all, but at least these stories have caught my interest yet again, which is saying something seeing I was willing to give up on them.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Part 17**_

_**Harry's POV**_

The plan with Remus, mum and dad went beyond brilliant and I just know that, if it weren't for the special wards dad placed around the Burrow upon our arrival, we would have been swamped with reporters and whatnot. Still, I am strongly on the lookout as I know something no one else here does – at least, not yet.  
Keeping my eyes out and sharpening my ears to full power all the time, I focus constantly and look at every bug flying around, my eyes spying for certain symbols and markers I have yet to find. What I don't know is that the bug I am looking for is onto me and that this made said bug decide not to even try in the first place.

Then finally, it's the night before the fourth and Draco is lying on my chest as he asks: "Why are you so alert all the time? Are you worried for tomorrow?" I shake my head and say: "There is a reporter who can change into a Dung Beetle. We both know who and I have no intention in letting her get any dirt on my family."  
Draco smiles and says: "Harry, you have your parents supporting you and James is already known as the new Head of Potter. The Potters have the highest bid of shares in the Daily Prophet, no way are they going to risk toying with their highest profit value." I sigh, loving yet hating his childish innocence and say:  
"Draco, you don't know Skeeter like I do. She was willing to become a Dung Beetle Animagus just so she could join the reporting crew. She wrote pieces that still piss me off and that a lot of people actually thought true, even people who knew the people the articles she wrote were concerned about better than she did."

This makes Draco hiss and then he says: "Well, I'm sure my proud, loving Royal Saiyan will think of something, seeing the article she already wrote about me during the school year." This makes me bite my tongue as I have kept the Daily Prophet away from Draco all summer for that exact reason – Skeeter kept up with that topic.  
Hating how my mate has been going through the same shit as I had to go through in my Fifth, I know for a fact that Skeeter has done this many times before as it was her – and the Ministry's – way of treating me back then. Not thinking back to that awful time that started it all, I take a deep breath and release it – and with it my tension.

I fall asleep and the next morning wake up early for my morning exercises. Dad had told me he had a surprise for me waiting in Diagon Alley and I wonder what it is as he told me it would be a surprise and a lesson in economically handling your businesses. This, unfortunately, had not helped me one bit and I had wondered over it all night.  
I end my exercises and quickly get ready to burn today's newspaper, but only there where there are references to my little mate, but this time they seem different and I suddenly wonder if Skeeter could not have been paid by someone for this. Knowing the Potters are against Public Child Harassment, I decide to have someone look into this.  
I then burn the parts, like I have been doing all summer, and after casting a silent Notice-me-not spell wandlessly I lie the paper back on the table and wait for breakfast to start. The rest of the Burrow Residents quickly wake up, get dressed and walk down for breakfast and afterwards we all get ready for our trip to Diagon Alley.

Mum and I had agreed that we would apparate Draco and Uncle Vegeta, while the Weasleys would use the Floo and Sirius and Remus would do the same, but then from Potter Manor to keep up the story that the two had found my parents in the Manor two days ago and that they had been staying with them to catch up with old friends.  
This was all part of the plan we had been devising since I mentioned the idea and while I still hate apparation as much as I did back during the war, do I accept to side-along with my mum and Draco, while Vegeta goes with dad. We arrive at the small alley in between the Leaky Cauldron and the alley and wait.

Ten minutes later the Weasleys arrive and another ten minutes later, as we had planned, Sirius and Remus arrive and dad taps the wall to open up the gateway to the Alley. Once inside, I instantly let my sharp Saiyan senses roam over the alley and see only one of the two people I know can ruin this fun little trip.  
Lucius Malfoy is sitting at Florian Fortesque drinking a small cup of coffee from a finely crafted cup and is avidly watching Flourish and Blotts which is located across the busy shopping street. I look around and whisper: "Large group, Halfbloods, a quarter past two." And dad instantly spots the same group I did.  
A large group of at least 15 Halfbloods, all dressed in fine robes and therefore proving they are magically raised, walk past the animal store and I quickly pull Draco into the group, showing the group my scar and whispering: "Just get us past Flourish and Blotts." As some of the wizards look at me curiously.

The group nods and walk, ignoring us in favor of happily talking with each other and I clap a hand over Draco's mouth, knowing he wants to call for their attention as I say: "Malfoy at Florian." The boy whitens and looks. Seeing his father he whitens even more and I sincerely hope Lucius hasn't caught up on the glance.  
Then we have passed the Ice-cream parlor and the bookstore and as easily as I slid into the group, do I slide back out, quickly handing a few galleons to one of the lads of the group before faking to look at the display in the window in front of me. Draco follows my example and I use my sharpened gaze to look into the reflection.  
Seeing Lucius Malfoy still gazing at the bookstore with an intent look, I sigh in relief as the man seems not to be interested in causing a scene with his son, just to get the damned diary across. Hoping I haven't changed too much of the timeline already, I motion my parents over and they follow my technique, while the Weasleys just walk along.

I keep my eye on Malfoy through the reflection, but other than a pair of thin lips and a slight twitch of the eye, does Malfoy seem to not even care that his family House Rival is passing him, something I feel relieved over, but of which I know the man will use as incentive to get at Mr. Weasley later, when we're in the bookstore.  
I take a deep breath and whisper: "At least you're not against me this time. He won't be able to use your disdain for me as an opening to get his plans achieved." Draco nods, while he knows very little of what his father could be planning and I say: "Let's head for Gringotts, dad said he had a surprise waiting for me there."

Draco nods and we leave for the gigantic white marble structure, me bowing to the Goblins as their neutrality during the war became so big they just turned their backs away when Gringotts was attacked and pushed the wizards into the fight, just to keep proving that the Goblins had no intention of fighting in the war.  
It had cost me so many lives, but because I honored the Goblins for keeping the bank open during the war for as long as they could, did I not take my anger or need for revenge out on them, instead of that did I start killing the Death Eaters that had been helped by the Goblins in murdering Gringotts wizarding employees.

I shake my head, not wanting to think back on this fact and instead let my dad lead me to one of the busier Goblins. Of course, my dad being supposedly back from the dead is enough to cause for those who stand in front of him to take a step to the side and I shake my head at how meek and submissive these people are.  
We end up at the front of the line, my dad thanking each and every person we pass with a small bow of gratitude and the Goblin that is behind the desk smirks as he sees my dad arrive before he asks: "Here for the surprise, James?" My dad nods, while I wonder how close my dad is to the Goblins and the Goblin tells us to follow him.  
We do as asked and to my shock does the Goblin lead us out a backdoor of Gringotts – and actually out of Diagon Alley. Having never known of this part of the Magical World I wonder how we could have used this back in the war, but dad pulls me out of my thoughts as he says: "Warehouse 126, isn't that right Ashkrew?"

The Goblin nods and I ask: "Warehouse 126? What's that?" And the man answers: "It's where we auction off ancient relics and trophies and whatever the hell not. We get over 2000 different people selling us ancient stuff every month and at the end of every week we auction it off, unless the item itself is too valuable.  
Then we make a perfect replica of it ourselves and cast an Ancient Potter spell on it to change the time of when it was made to when the original was made and we sell the replica while the Original ends up in one of our vaults. And that, son, is the way Potters invest in the finest of jewelry, art, documents and historical artifacts."

I feel shocked and I ask: "We – we own an Auction house?" And Dad answers: "Actually, we own every Auction house in the world as the first Magical Auctioneer was a Potter. The Auctioneering is a Potter tradition and every Potter plays a role in it on his or her Seventeenth birthday. I just have to teach you about it and I'll start today."  
This shocks me deep enough to get my heart beating and then the Goblin says: "Here it is, warehouse 126, James." My dad smiles and says: "Brilliant. And how has this beauty been running since I did my share?" And the Goblin almost makes me fall down in shock as he says: "It has brought the Potter fortune up with 126 Million Galleons."

Mum and Draco seem just as shocked and I ask: "One hundred twenty six MILLION?" And Ashkrew says: "Yes, young Potter, would you like to have a look at this weekend's auction products?" I look shocked and ask: "You already have some stuff? It's only Tuesday." And Dad answers: "The auctions are on Saturday, so –."  
I nod and say: "I – I guess I would like to take a look." The Goblin nods and dad takes the large iron key Ashkrew gives him. He turns it, putting it in a hole actually stationed next to the door and I can hear locks turning as much as I can sense how the magic is recognizing my dad's blood and opening up to it.

The huge door opens up like a garage door and when I step inside, my mouth instantly drops. Ancient riding horses, wooden tables from back in the 1600's, tin-made jewelry boxes, jewelry with the most priceless gems on it. Things I never thought I would see are on display on almost every surface and every piece of floor.  
I look around and ask: "And we auction all of this?" To which Ashkrew answers: "This is our merchandise for the rest of the year, young Potter." I gasp and whisper: "The rest of the year?" Then Ron brings back old memories as he asks: "How much for this signed Quaffle?" And the Goblin answers:  
"That signature is of Rodriguez Esteban Potter, the first Potter to play in the International World cup of 1455, when the first Golden Snitch was ever used in an official match. It has a face value of 15.000 Galleons." My mouth drops and my eyes widen and I ask: "That Quaffle is a – that is a – a Potter family heirloom?"

The Goblin nods and Ron quickly puts it back, while I can't help but think back to the time when the twins had first opened their shop and Ron had tried to get a discount by trying to use his family relationship to them. Then the Goblin says: "Of course the original is in the Potter Vaults, but this has the same charms on it as all other artifacts."  
I nod and Ron says: "I am so going to save for that beauty." And I shake my head as Ron had been Quidditch obsessed even four years into the wars and it had caused him many troubles and arguments with Hermione, even after they secretly married, just to have her perform a special ritual that made her a Weasley by blood.  
It had been Ron's idea to protect Hermione a little better, but the plan had been futile as the Weasleys were known Blood-traitors in the eyes of the Death Eaters and thus Hermione had still suffered the same terrible death, by Ron's side and with her hand in his. I shake my head, refusing to think back on that terrible time.

Instead I focus on the rest of the artifacts and ask: "So everything here is a recently made replica of ancient artifacts that has a charm on it to make it be as old and valuable as the actual original?" The Goblin nods and I say: "Good, then at the end of next year, I will probably have something of valuable interest to auction off."  
The Goblin looks intrigued and dad asks: "What is that, champ?" But I smirk and say: "I'm not going to read the future, dad, not here." The man nods, while we had agreed on keeping a low profile with what I knew of the future by making it look as if I had attained a Seer gift and we browse through the artifacts some more.

After about three quarter of an hour, the Goblin says: "I have to close off, Lord Potter. You and your kin will have to leave." Dad nods and says: "We'll be visiting again next Saturday, Ashkrew, I want to see who is doing the auctioning and all." The Goblin nods and smirks as he closes the warehouse down after us.  
I have mentally made a small list of anything where I saw the Potter initials written on the introduction leaflet or paper and while we walk back to Gringotts, do I go over the list in search of a nice gift for Draco, who had his birthday on the 5th of June and thus who I am way overdue on presenting with a gift showing of my love.  
I smile as I find something simple, elegant and obviously expensive and whisper: "Dad, I need to be in the Potter Vaults. But I need to be in there alone. I need to buy Draco a birthday gift." The man nods and tells this to Ashkrew, who quickly guides Sirius, Remus and Draco onto another Goblin while he takes my parents, uncle and me.

Uncle Vegeta looks from dad to me when this happens and I quickly kiss Draco on the cheek before we depart, but the boy seems to understand that I want this trip to be only with my real family and easily slides in with the Weasleys as they go down to their vault. This makes me remember the one time I saw the vault and cringe.  
We step into our own cart and dad asks: "Something wrong?" And I say: "The first and last time I ever saw the Weasley vault, it only had a small pile of Sickles and a single Galleon. I hate that they can't have the money they deserve." The man sighs and says: "Yes well, Arthur only has himself and Molly to blame for that one."

This shocks me and he says: "What you have to understand, Harry, is that Arthur was gay before he married Molly and because he proclaimed this in front of Molly's parents for the first time, they made a Wedding-Bonding contract between him and Fabian Prewett. Him breaking that allowed to Molly's father to punish him."  
"By making them dead-poor?" I ask shocked, while wondering if this was the reason for Fabian Prewett to die so young and dad comforts me as he says: "Only until one of his own sons marries through a Soul-bound Marriage Contract. Then all the money the Weasleys own will be rightfully returned to them."  
I sigh in relief and ask: "Does Mr. Weasley even know of this bargain?" Dad shakes his head and says: "Fabian was supposed to tell him, but I guess because he felt heartbroken and betrayed by his soul mate and sister he refused to relieve their burden. He was murdered carrying the bargain as a secret to his heart."

I shake my head and wait until we reach the Potter vault. There Dad opens the vault and my guilt and need to tell Mr. Weasley of the bargain increases as treasures and artifacts I never could have imagined lie around, are stacked on top of each other and hang against all four walls and almost every surface of the Vault.  
Dad walks in and asks: "So, what were you looking for?" And I answer: "That – that Bordeaux red cape with the lime green stitches sown into the fabric and the thick furry trim." The Goblin with us makes an ahhh sound and says: "King Vladimir's cloak. A fine choice, young Potter. King Vladimir was after a Snake as well."  
I smile and we quickly take the cloak from a beautiful old wardrobe and I whisper: "I know it's soon, but I soooo want this closet as my wardrobe when Draco and I go and live together." Dad laughs and whispers back: "You're right, it is soon, but you can have it. I'll make sure it stays here and in perfect condition for later."

I smile at my dad and he quickly casts a wrapping spell on the cloak before we leave for my Trust Vault and pick up money for my and Draco's school stuff. Dad even takes out an extra few sets of Galleons and says: "A good way to help you tell Arthur about that little bargain I told you about. Now let's go."  
I nod and wonder what he's planning, but dad keeps his mouth shut all cart ride and it isn't until we are outside of Gringotts that the man turns from looking straight ahead as he looks at Mr. Weasley and says: "Arthur, I have a little something for your sons. It's just to get them used to one of those well-known Muggle traditions you love."  
The man seems excited and dad hands each of the Weasley sons one set of ten Galleons as he says: "This is called an allowance. If a child has done a good job or done chores extra well over the course of a week, the parents reward this at the end of the week by giving the kids some money for saving, called an allowance."

The Weasley kids all look shocked and dad says: "This is the Potter to Weasley allowance for being such honorably hosts to me and my family, even allowing my wife, brother-in-law and son to train in your orchard, no matter how much of a mess they make of it." The twins laugh at this and Percy quickly puts his Galleons away.  
But the sight of the money indeed brought me to an idea and I say: "Mr. Weasley, do you think any of your children would mind being soul bond or married off to their soulmates through a Marriage Contract?" The man looks shocked and I look at my nails, pretending not to see his shocked gaze as I continue and say:  
"Because I heard from reliable source that the Weasleys can get their money back if this is indeed to happen.""YOU'RE KIDDING!" The twins shout and one of them says: "We can actually get our money back." And the other goes on: "If we fulfill a marriage contract marrying us off to our destined soul mates?"

I nod and say: "Dad told me so. Apparently." But then I hear a cough and turn around, seeing a man with two sons, both who I instantly recognize. Light tans, mousy brown hair and excited brown eyes looking everywhere, Colin and Dennis Creevey show their youthful excitement like no other and this makes me smile.  
I then look at the man, who I presume is their father, and the man says: "I know what you're talking about, Mr. Potter, and I would prefer if you would not speak of this in public. Arthur." The man nods at Mr. Weasley and he leaves, while I look at the man and ask: "How do you know him, Mr. Weasley? He's a Muggle, after all."  
But the man confuses me and says: "I don't know him, Harry. I've never seen him or his sons before." This confuses and worries me and I say: "Stay here." Going back to how I behaved during the war, I use my Saiyan speed and flash over to a small dark corner near where the man in. I see his son pass and lift my bangs.

The boy sees my scar and his eyes widen as does his smile. He then tugs at his dad's cloak and says: "Dad, that's Harry Potter, dad. That's that famous young wizard. The one who defeated You-Know-who." Mr. Creevey looks at me and I give him a dead serious look and a head motion to follow me into the alley behind me.  
The man leads his sons into the alley and I spread my wings there, while focusing on my energy and calling forth my Super Saiyan form, something Uncle Vegeta and I learned to do without calling forth too much energy. The man looks shocked and I say: "Mr. Weasley has never see you before, so how do you know him?"

The man sighs and says: "I was hoping not to let that be noticed." And I spat: "Then you shouldn't have acknowledged him." The man glares at me and says: "Well sorry, but you can't expect me to stay away from my fiancé if he's so close to my reach, even with that disgusting sister of mine hanging off his arm."  
I look shocked and ask: "Fabian Prewett?" The man sighs and asks: "So James really told you about me?" I nod and Collin asks: "What does he mean, dad?" But I send him a quick look, telling him mentally I will tell him later and the boy seems to understand as he nods and walks over to entertain his little brother.  
I smile at the two and then ask: "If you've been alive all this time, why didn't you disband the marriage between Mr. and – I mean, Arthur and your sister?" The man sighs and says: "Because the only way I had been able to escape that murder place was by taking the place of a young father, who's wife was expecting.  
His wish was for me to grant his wife two kids and I did, but I'm nothing if not honor-bond. Once my sons were born, I felt it my duty to raise them, I even blood adopted Colin after changing my own looks to match those of the Muggle who took my place. I had lost my brother, but I felt I could keep him close through my sons."

I nod and say: "I have some bad news. I have seen and lived a future where Arthur lives with his wife until his death and where both your sons and most of your nephews die at too young an age. I myself died at the age of twenty-nine years old and I had already lost all of my friends from your family by that time."  
The man looks shocked and I say: "Luckily enough is that future not to be real or even come true and am I now working with everything I can to keep it from coming true. But the Weasleys being happily together is something I can't be without. There was something that made Arthur change and as his fiancé, you have a right to know what."  
The man nods and says: "Boys, daddy is really in love with another man and he was also born for that man. He was born to be with that man, live by that man's side and be happy with that man and now daddy has a new chance of letting that happen. Can you accept this?" The boys look at each other and to my pride, they both nod.  
Fabian nods back to his boys and he turns back to me, while the change of position almost made me see the same man I saw in that picture Moody showed me back in my Fifth year. Trying not to think of that picture, as it was later used to track down Order members, I walk over and together, we head for Arthur Weasley.

* * *

_**And that's where I leave it!  
**__**Now my question to you. I personally don't really like Molly and I would prefer to have her bashed and out of the Weasley family if possible, but I already took Ginny out and I don't want to cause the Weasleys too much pain in too little time. So my question to you, should Molly be responsible for Arthur's change of heart or not?  
**__**If you have some other idea, like Bellatrix Lestrange hating Molly Weasley and wanting her entire family to suffer or Molly accidentally getting pregnant of a one-night stand and Arthur feeling honor-bond to the family to protect her honor or something, let me know. The best idea will be put into the story next chapter.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
